Curse of the Moon
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: When a shen gong wu awakens, so does a legendary being haunted by a curse, and a certain prince of darkness uses this as his chance to slowly seize control of the universe. The curse is passed on, and when that happens... RaixKim
1. Prologue

Sorry if the summary wasn't great - there were just too many elements to include and I couldn't fit it all in... but anyways, please read below as 'tis very important...

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FIC:**

Okay, hopefully you're reading this because it's very important and vital that you see what I have to say. So, the prologue, as you will find out as you read, is the introduction to this story for it explains my OC's past, which will be important as the story progresses. And because his past happens, well, in the past, it's the prologue to the story. Now, as you read, you'll probably be wondering: what the hell does this have to do with Xiaolin Showdown? It seems so completely irrelevant! Well, I PROMISE you that this story is related to Xiaolin Showdown - just not the prologue because it's my OC's past, which you have to understand to understand the whole story. So I SWEAR that this story is about Xiaolin Showdown - it just doesn't seem like it in the prologue because it's about my OC's past.

Okay, hopefully I made myself clear so I hope no one will flame it saying that this has nothing to do with Xiaolin Showdown. But I've done enough babbling so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or the song at the end of the prologue. That belongs to Within Temptation and XS belongs to Christie Hui.

* * *

Prologue

_1500 years ago: a village in China_

An almost-full moon was just rising into the sky as stars began to appear and twinkle brilliantly above a bustling town. In the town, shops were lit up brightly and festively as people walked around, buying and selling goods of all sorts. The night air was cool – not too cold yet not too warm, and a gentle breeze rustled through, comfortable and inviting. One place within the town, however, was lit up more brightly than usual.

It was the town square, where a large crowd was gathered to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of the ruler's daughter. Food stands and shops circled the square but left the center open for the many dancing couples. At the heart of the square was a beautiful fountain. Under the full moon the water sparkled like a thousand diamonds as it fell into the pond. People chattered among themselves and laughed gaily as the night wore on.

A boy of sixteen stood under a streetlamp, eating an apple and surveying the crowd for a familiar face. He squinted and searched harder, his eyes glancing about until he finally found the figure of the girl he was seeking.

She was so beautiful. So beautiful it was beyond his imagination. Her long, silky black hair cascading down her back and swinging about as she danced, her pale, ivory skin and those heart-shaped lips… Her tall and slender figure, and especially those blue, cerulean eyes… His eyes were locked on her until the song ended and she bowed to her companion and left the dance floor toward the concession stand.

She was Karina, the daughter of the ruler, and the one he had loved since he first laid eyes on her. She would be his. He would guarantee it. Determined, he started towards her.

Upon reaching her he cleared his throat nervously and tapped her shoulder.

She whirled around, her sapphire blue eyes widening in shock. When her eyes fell on the form of the boy who had tapped her shoulder though, a frown flitted across her face. "Kendrick!" she exclaimed. "I was not expecting you!"

Kendrick ran a hand through his jet black hair and cleared his throat nervously. "Good evening, Karina," was all he managed to get out as a blush traveled up his face.

He was so nervous; he was beyond nervous. And with the way Karina was examining him at the moment only made him even more self-conscious. He felt her stare as her gaze traveled from his feet and up his muscular body and chest until it reached his face. As he looked back at her though, he thought he saw a flicker of annoyance flash across her face. And with that flicker of annoyance in her face, his own temper flared.

Why was she so annoyed at him? It wasn't like he had done anything wrong. Okay, so maybe he had been just a bit stalker-ish following her around and always talking to her even since the last full moon when he had first seen her. He had tried to talk to her, to show her his affection, but Karina would not have it and made it quite clear that she was not interested.

But Kendrick wasn't one to back down easily. And he had vowed that she would be his. It was all a matter of time.

"Karina," he began calmly. "I just want to say that-"

"Karina, dear?" another voice cut in.

Kendrick lifted his head in surprise at the new voice. His forest green eyes finally fell onto the form of a man that was walking over to join them. Once again, he felt his temper rise. Who was this man to think he had the right to just storm in on them while they were having a significant conversation?

But Karina, to his horror, looked utterly overjoyed to have this stranger join them. The man, when he finally reached the two, immediately placed himself right next to Karina, and had the audacity to slip his hand around her waist, pulling her closer! Karina, though, didn't seem to mind at all, and Kendrick was quick to notice.

"Excuse me, but I must object-" Kendrick started, but never got to finish his sentence for the next words Karina uttered left him speechless.

"Kendrick, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Derek."

The world started to spin and Kendrick's vision blurred until he couldn't even recognize the two people standing before him. Fiancé? No! That couldn't be! His temples began to throb and the noise of the party slowly diminished until all he could hear was the pounding of his own blood in his ears. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply, but it was no use. His heart felt like it had been ripped into two, and his lips was parched and dry. "Fiancé?" he whispered.

"Kendrick?" a voice called out to him. "Are you all right?"

It was Karina's voice, and for once she didn't sound annoyed. She actually sounded genuinely concerned. But how could she! She knew that he loved her! How could she agree to marry that man when Kendrick would always love her more than any other being alive!

Feeling betrayed and dismayed at the turn of events, Kendrick slowly took once step backwards, and then another, until he turned his back on the couple and ran away. Away from the party and the incident that had taken place. Away into the darkness, his heart pounding in misery.

* * *

Kendrick's foot splashed into a puddle and sent water spraying everywhere as he walked along a deserted road, his mind and heart wretched with distress.

What was so good about Derek anyway? Why would Karina choose Derek over him? What did Derek have that he didn't? Kendrick was handsome enough with his midnight black hair and strong form, his forest green eyes and his angled face. And his friends had always teased him about the dark and mysterious aura that made everyone crave him. But why not Karina?

The initial shock and hurt had passed and now all he felt was anger. Anger and frustration – with himself, Karina, Derek, and the whole world. It just wasn't fair! Why should Derek be the one to bask in her beautiful glow while Kendrick was the one who loved her? Fate was so cruel sometimes.

But he wasn't going to sit around and let fate control his life. Karina would be his. He just had to convince her that he loved him more than Derek ever could!

A sudden splash of water that didn't come from his own feet stopped him mid-stride though and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He stopped and strained his ears to listen, and there came another splash, and the soft tap of footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?" he yelled into the darkness of the alley. No one answered. But his finely tuned ears told him otherwise. Someone was hidden from his view, watching him. He could feel the stare traveling up and down his back. Unconsciously, he shivered.

"Show yourself, coward!" he shouted.

He heard a whimper coming form his left, and he whirled around, ready to fight, but was caught off guard when a boy appeared from behind a trashcan.

He uncurled his fists and looked at the boy in surprise. The boy was young, no more than seven years old, with loose, shaggy hair that needed trimming and a bony figure, probably from starvation. He wore tattered rags, and was shivering from the cold.

"Oh!" Kendrick let out a gasp. Squatting down so he was the same height as the boy, he asked, "Hey there little boy. Are you lost?"

"I'm hungry," was all the boy said, his eyes looking up at Kendrick's pleadingly. "Do you've money? Please, just a little and I'd be eternally grateful!"

Kendrick's heart swelled for the boy, his anger forgotten. "Sure," he answered. "He took out ten yuan and handed it over. It wasn't like he needed that money anyways. "There you go."

The boy's eye immediately lit up with joy. "Oh thank you sir!" he cried happily.

Kendrick smiled. "You're welcome." But his smile vanished and was replaced with shock as the homeless boy began to glow white, until it was so bright Kendrick had to shield his eyes to keep from being blinded.

When he opened them, the boy was gone, and in his place was a beautiful goddess-like woman dressed completely in white. She had long, wavy, silvery blonde hair that cascaded down the small of her back and smooth, porcelain skin, her pristine blue eyes peering dramatically out of her face. She wore a stunning off-the-shoulder white dress, with a gold belt hanging slanted around her waist, a bright red ruby in the center. The silky material clung to her curves and the skirts reached completely to the ground, kissing the floor as they fluttered in the wind. She was absolutely beyond gorgeous.

As Kendrick gaped in shock, the woman smiled at his confusion and said gently, "I am Kisara, goddess of benevolence, and tonight you have shown kindness that cannot be explained in words." She smiled again before adding, "I shall reward you with one wish. What do you desire, young man?"

Kendrick's mind was whirling. A goddess? Standing right in front of him? How was that possible? All he had done was give the boy some money. And a wish… she would grant any wish…

"I wish for Karina to love me!" he blurted out before his mind could object.

Kisara frowned then. "I am sorry, but I cannot grant wishes of love. Love is something that must be natural. I cannot force love."

Kendrick's heart fell. "But I love her more than anything!" he pleaded. "Why can't you grant this one wish for me? Grant this wish and I'll never ask for anything else! Is it really not possible?"

Kisara looked at Kendrick gravely and said. "On one condition."

"Anything!"

"If I am to grant you your wish of love, you must surrender your innocence to me. You will be placed under a curse, a curse that will follow you to your death. Once the curse is placed, there is no going back." She looked at Kendrick. "Are you sure you want that wish?"

"Yes!" he cried. So consumed with passion he didn't give a second thought to what Kisara had said, and didn't bother to ask what the curse would be.

The goddess looked at him pityingly before chanting a spell. When she finished, she turned and said to Kendrick, "Your wish has been granted. There's no turning back now." And then she disappeared in a flash.

Kendrick felt a jolt of excitement run through his veins. Finally! Karina would be his! Tomorrow he would look for her, and then they would finally be together.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Kendrick departed his home to the market to look for Karina. She always went there midday every day, and today would be no exception. The streets were crowded as usual, and Kendrick could barely push his way through, to his frustration. He really needed to learn to control his wrath.

There she was! He stopped and gazed at her, lust in his eyes. She was gorgeous. So, so beautiful words couldn't even begin to describe her. Today she wore a gown of silk that shimmered under the sunlight and reached all the way to the street, lace and frills feminizing the dress. He started towards her, but hesitated as a fear made its way into his mind.

What if the spell didn't work? Would Karina still not love him? Now that he thought about it, there were so many loopholes. Who was he to trust a stranger's words?

Too late, and Karina saw him.

But to his surprise and delight, a smile lit up on her face. She began to walk towards him, and when they were a foot away she peered up into his face and blushed. "Kendrick…" she smiled, a dimple in her cheek.

"K-Karina," he stuttered, not believing this was true.

"You're so handsome and sweet, kind and gentle, but brave and bold as well. What's there not to love about you?" she asked playfully.

Kendrick's heart soared with joy. His wish had been granted! But then an image of Derek flashed into his mind. "I thought you were engaged to Derek though," he said carefully.

"Oh, that nobody?" She waved a dismissive hand. "I don't know what I saw in him before. He's of no interest to me." She looked up at him flirtatiously. "Not when you're around."

"So are you going to break off the engagement?" Kendrick asked excitedly.

Karina didn't answer, and instead smiled slyly at him. "Meet me tonight at the hill with the lone cherry blossom tree." She batted her eyelashes coyly. "I'll be waiting."

And with that she turned around and dashed off, her lustrous black hair flying behind her.

* * *

It was dark and the air was cool as Kendrick made his way to the hill where Karina said she'd be waiting. For what? His brain wondered eagerly. A kiss? He thought, a grin making its way across his face.

A cool wind blew at him and ruffled his hair out of his face and he strode forward. He looked at the sky, which was filled with bright, glittery stars. His gaze then fell onto the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and soon it would reach its peak. The moon had never looked more beautiful to him.

He finally reached the spot, and there was Karina, waiting as she'd told him she would. He made his way towards her, and Karina smiled up at him when he arrived.

"Hey darling," she cooed, reached up a hand to brush away the loose strand of hair that was in his eyes.

"Karina," Kendrick smiled, nodding at her.

"So formal, are we not?" she asked him, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"If you wish," he answered.

She wore a dress that just reached her knees. It was silk, as usual, and was a deep blue that complemented her sapphire blue eyes. The dress was sleeveless and laced, the skirt ruffled with a slit on one side. She had left her hair loose so that it swirled around her gracefully every time the wind blew.

"Let's sit," she told him. She held out a hand and Kendrick willingly took hold of it as they sat down onto the cool grass beneath the cherry blossom tree. It was spring, and the tree was filled with beautiful white and pink flowers.

He stared and her and couldn't help himself. She was just too irresistible. He dipped his head down, and Karina followed until their lips touched. The kiss was gentle at first, but then he deepened it, pulling her closer and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

When they pulled away, Kendrick reached out to brush Karina's hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful darling," he whispered.

Karina replied by smiling as she cuddled up next to him, her head on his chest. Kendrick moved his arms until they were around her and he smiled in content. Finally, everything was as he wanted. Even the night agreed. It was clear with a thousand sparkling stars, and the moon was full, its radiant glow spilling over then, adding to the romance.

He gazed up and realized the moon had reached its peak. It hung above them like a guardian, and he smiled. But then his smile disappeared and turned to a frown. He suddenly felt different. His blood started to pound in his veins and he felt the sudden urge to run and be wild. His eyesight suddenly became more vivid and all his senses magnified to a crescendo. And then he heard something… something that sounded remarkably like a heart pounding. But it wasn't his heart he was hearing – it was Karina's. He sniffed the air, and smelled her blood. Her sweet and pungent blood throbbing beneath her skin. It was overpowering.

"Uh, Karina," he said hesitatingly. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

She pouted her heart-shaped lips and said, "You don't want to be with me?"

It was quite the opposite. He wanted more than anything to be with her. So much that he became alarmed at his craving. He was feeling more animal-like by the minute, and it frightened him.

"Just a moment," he replied, alarm spreading quickly throughout his body. Not waiting for an answer, he tore away from her and ran down the hill and into the nearby woods where the trees would shade him.

His breathing became more ragged and his urge to run to too great to ignore. So he complied, and began to tear blindly through the trees.

He couldn't think at all and animal-like instincts began to take over. What was happening to him?

As he ran his bones began to tighten and shrink and he stifled a shout of pain. He heard the tearing of flesh and tissue and knew it to be his own. His bones cracked and re-melded, his muscles reshaped. He dropped onto his hands as black fur the color of his hair began to grow all over his body until he was completely covered. His face became a snout, and he let out a howl that reverberated across the clear night.

He had turned into a wolf.

He continued to run gracefully, his movements agile and swift. His paws pounded on the ground and he was running so fast he was only a blur of black. He had never felt so free in his life.

And then he remembered Karina, and with her came unanswered questions.

He screeched to a stop, horror in his eyes. How had this happened? What caused him to turn into a wolf? Was it a curse? What had he done wrong? Or was this all a dream? He blinked his eyes rapidly but the image wouldn't fade. It was real. Everything was real. He was a wolf.

But… how?

And then he remembered something Kisara had said. _"If I am to grant you your wish of love, you must surrender your innocence to me. You will be placed under a curse, a curse that will follow you to your death. Once the curse is placed, there is no going back." _That's what she had said. And this was the curse. He would forever be a werewolf.

NO! His mind shrieked in protest. It couldn't be… it was too cruel, too unbelievable. This couldn't be true!

But his heart told him otherwise. He had wished for Karina's love. And this was the price he had paid.

Remembering her, Kendrick let out a whimper and laid onto his stomach, resting his head in his paws. She would be waiting for him. And he had told her he would be just a moment. He had to go back. For her sake. But how would she react? For crying out loud he couldn't even talk anymore! How would they communicate?

And then a plan formed in his mind. He could scare her off. Yes! That's it! He would go up to her in his wolf form, howling at her until she ran away. Then he could confront her tomorrow and say that when he came back, she was nowhere to be found, so he had gone home.

The plan seemed plausible, and Kendrick started to trot back to the hill where Karina was waiting.

She was sitting under the tree, leaning against the bark and staring into the horizon. Kendrick felt a pang of guilt, but quickly shook it off. This was the only way. If he just left her alone, she might think he had abandoned her. But if SHE ran off, then he could say she wasn't there when he had come back for her.

But as he stared at her, the moon shined even brighter on him, and he felt himself losing control to the animal in him. Her hot blood rushing in her veins and her pounding heart was too much for him. Saliva started to drip from his mouth as he stared at her perfect figure. Her blood… her enticing blood… it was too alluring. He had to taste it, had to taste her tantalizing flesh.

He took a step forward, but then stopped himself. No! He couldn't do it! He loved her! But the animal inside him took over his mind and with a chilling howl, he leapt from the trees he was hiding in and tore up the hill towards Karina, his love.

His howl attracted her attention and she turned towards him, confusion in her eyes. As soon as she saw him though, her face took on a look of sheer terror.

Kendrick wasn't even conscious. Only his animal instincts existed. He was no longer in control as he tore up the hill, his eyes glowing yellow, saliva dripping from his mouth.

Karina started to run, but he as a wolf was much quicker. He pounced onto her, pinning her onto the ground. She struggled to escape, pure fear in her eyes. She was sobbing hysterically, but Kendrick took no notice. Her blood… her tempting blood… he craved it, lusted for it.

He raised his paw to slash her throat open with his claws, and Karina screamed in terror. But he paused a moment too long and Karina had kneed him in the stomach, sending him off her in pain. Karina used this chance to tear down the hill, her dress in shreds and her once lustrous black hair, now encrusted with dirt, trailing behind her.

Kendrick let out a growl of fury and followed her, ignoring the pain in his stomach. He quickly caught up, and once close enough, he leapt onto her once more. This time he didn't hesitate as he lashed his paw out and sliced her neck open with his claws.

Karina had been screaming and now the shrieks of horror ended with a gurgle as blood sprayed from the wound in her neck and she stopped, dead instantaneously.

Kendrick only felt excitement and exhilaration as he stared down at his prize, his own kill. He bended down and placed his snout down to her neck, the blood painting itself onto him as he licked her blood. It was warm and metallic, just a bit sweet.

But then the realization of what he had done hit him full force and he stared down at Karina in dismay. He had killed Karina, his love! She had died at his own hands! He slowly took a step backwards, and then another, his heart wrenched with agony and sorrow. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had let the curse take control, and it had killed Karina.

He spun around and began to run; he wanted to run and run and never stop. To run and hopefully escape the horror he'd just witnessed. But he knew he could never escape it – it would be forever etched into his heart. Surrendering to his sorrow and angst, he fled from Karina, his heart ripped into two, running away into the darkness of the night. And as he ran, he let out a howl. A howl that was filled with despair and anguish.

The curse would follow him to the death. He would never escape for as long as he lived.

_

* * *

_

The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be  
Still I´ll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Well, there you go. Nothing to do with Xiaolin Showdown in THIS chapter, but I SWEAR the story as a whole is VERY Xiaolin Showdown related.

But enough about that as you probably are getting sick of me reminding you. On another hand, what do you think? Was the description good, okay? The explanations clear or fuzzy? Feedback will be very much appreciated, so if you've time, please leave a review!

And oh yes, I almost forgot. The song at the end is called "Hand of Sorrow" by Within Temptation. It's my current song obsession, and I thought it fit Kendrick really well at the end of the prologue, so stuck that in there.

Anyways, that's all for now.

xxFireWarriorxx


	2. Chapter 1

First off: I am so sorry for the late update! It's just that I've been so busy with holidays and homework cramming and the New Year and then my friend's birthday party and everything... but I won't bore you with my life so I'll shut up and here's chapter one. (I promised it was Xiaolin Showdown related – see? Now you can't sue me. ;D)

Just one question though: should this story be rated T or K+? I'm having trouble deciding... help would be greatly appreciated!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One

"_Kimiko?"_

_A soft knock on her door alerted her and she turned her head at the sound of her name. "Yes?" she answered, knowing immediately who it was. She could probably recognize his voice a mile away._

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

_She could almost see his trademark smirk plastered across his face as his words reached her ears. Grinning and shaking her head, she lifted herself from her chair and shut her laptop before going towards the door._

_She turned to knob and opened it to see the green-eyed Shoku warrior grinning down at her, his eyes twinkling playfully._

"_So what do you want?" she asked him expectantly, crossing her arms._

_He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," he said carelessly. "Just wanted to talk, I guess." His gaze traveled up her body and she blushed, her cheeks turning pink._

"_Rai, stop it!" she told him, self-conscious of herself. "Just out with it."_

_Raimundo grinned down at her. "Wanna go for a walk?" he queried. "It's only five. We could probably go around the garden and make it back in time for dinner at six." He gazed at her. "You up for it Kim?"_

_Kimiko's heart started to pound. But in a good way. An hour alone in the garden… She liked the sound of that. Smiling up at him, she said, "Sure. I'm game."_

_A huge smile made its way across his face. "Then let's go."_

_He took her hand and led her outside. Kimiko felt a tremor of excitement rush up and down her arm where he had grabbed her hand. Outside, a light breeze was blowing and the air was cool. She breathed in deeply, the air fresh and sweet._

_They walked for while, talking of nothing but enjoying it all the same. Night started fall and the sky turned darker and darker until they could just make themselves out in the night. A sudden cold wind started to blow and Kimiko shivered slightly._

"_Cold?" Raimundo asked her._

"_I'm okay," she answered, not wanting to sound weak._

_And then she felt something warm on her shoulders. She looked up in surprise at Raimundo, and realized he had taken off his Shoku robe and placed it onto her back. All he wore now was an undershirt and his pants._

"_Aren't YOU cold now?" she inquired._

"_Nah, my element is wind, need I remind you? I barely feel anything."_

"_Lucky," she said, punching him playfully in the arm._

_He turned to face her and lifted a hand to brush back her raven black hair. "You're so beautiful Kimi," he said softly._

_Kimiko's heart began to race. He leaned his head in, and Kimiko closed her eyes, lifting her head towards him. Just as their lips were about to touch…_

_GONG! GONG!_

"Wake up everyone! We got a live one at twelve o'clock!"

"Huh? What?" Kimiko blinked her eyes open and rubbed them groggily as she pulled herself out of bed. Wait… bed? She was in bed? What had happened to her walk in the garden with Raimundo? Her mind snapped into focus and she realized she wasn't outside, but in her room. She felt her spirits fall. It had all just been a dream.

"Come on peoples! We don't have all night! This wu's important!"

"Dojo, can't cha just wake us up norm'ly 'stead 'o bangin' a gong like there's no tomorrow while screaming yer head off? You sound like a pig about to get butchered," she heard Clay say as he slammed his door open and walked out of his cubicle.

Kimiko sighed in annoyance. It was midnight. Why the heck would a wu reveal itself at midnight? She, for one, needed her beauty sleep. And for another, she was having such a nice dream too!

"Well, this wu's pretty darn powerful, so if you all would just get your lazy butts up and out of bed we could retrieve it faster, get back faster, and get some more sleep," Dojo snapped back. "Do you think I like waking up in the middle of the night to collect wu either?"

"Someone obviously didn't get enough shut-eye," Clay muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that! And I'm usually not a night dragon, which is probably why I'm so cranky."

"I'll reckon."

Groaning, Kimiko heaved herself out of bed and dragged herself outside, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Yawning and stretching, she said to Dojo, "So what's this all-mighty wu that we need to get?"

"I don't know yet," Dojo answered. "If everyone would get out of their rooms already…"

"My friends! Please excuse me for being late!" Omi shouted as he rushed towards them. "I was having a most delightful dream in which I was the greatest Xiaolin warrior of all time!"

"There's a shocker," Kimiko muttered under her breath. "And speaking of shocker, it's none that Rai's the last here as usual."

"He sleeps like a rock and can literally sleep through anything," Clay agreed.

"Not unlike you," Dojo mentioned, crossing his arms. "At least he doesn't snore the temple down."

"Hey!" Clay cried out in indignation.

"He's Shoku warrior too," Kimiko put in, rolling her eyes. "Supposedly the 'most responsible one'," she added, putting air quotes around 'most responsible.' Motioning towards his room, she declared, "Someone should go wake him up already."

"Oh! Allow me!" Omi cried gleefully. "I will be delighted to help out and wake up our fellow friend!" Reaching into his robe, he pulled out the orb of tormani. Upon shouting its name, the orb released a myriad of water into Raimundo's room.

They heard shuffling, and a, "I'm up, I'm up!"

Two minutes later, a very wet Raimundo came out of his room, glowering, and the Xiaolin gang (minus Raimundo) started to laugh.

"That's what you get for sleeping the way you do," Kimiko assured him, still giggling.

Raimundo responded by glaring at her, which only caused her to laugh harder. But even with a glare on his face, Kimiko couldn't not notice how irresistibly cute he was. Any expression whether it was hatred or annoyance or joy seemed to look good on him.

She continued to stare at him, her giggles ceasing, until Rai's glare turned to a knowing smirk as he asked, "What's the matter Kim? Can't stop drooling at my hotness?"

Kimiko immediately stopped and answered by punching him hard. "Dream on, Rai."

Omi only cocked his head at them, confusion in his eyes, but Clay smothered a laugh, knowing fully the exchange that was going on between his friends.

As Dojo took out the scroll to see what wu it was, Raimundo shot Kimiko a smug smile that clearly said, 'I know you were checking me out.'

Kimiko replied with a hard look that said, 'You wish. Get over yourself.'

"Ah, the silver dagger," Dojo read without noticing a thing. "As the name implies, the wu is a dagger that is pure silver. It can cut through anything in a single graceful swing, and can puncture anything in a single stab. A very simple weapon but a very dangerous one too. It can be to used to enter any building! All the user has to do is stab the wu into a wall, then cut a square, remove the wall he cut out, and climb inside."

Everyone crowded around the scroll and saw a miniature figure holding a dagger and in one swift movement, had cut a giant slab of diamond in half.

Clay whistled. "And diamonds are the hardest things on earth."

Dojo snapped the scroll closed and super-sized. "So what're we waiting for? Let's go folks. This one's a biggie."

Dojo tossed the scroll to Raimundo and then super-sized, motioning for the monks to hop on.

"Wait, aren't we going to get time to change?" Kimiko suddenly asked.

"No time," Dojo replied, shrugging.

"Aw, Kim, I'm sure you can survive one night out wearing your Xiaolin robes instead of some flashy outfit."

"Shut up, Rai," Kimiko muttered darkly as they got on and flew off.

While they were ascending, Dojo suddenly realized that it was not only midnight, but a full moon as well. With that observation he remembered another key point about the shen gong wu he hadn't elucidated. He realized that he had left out an important detail while explaining. For a moment he considered telling them about it, but then changed his mind, figuring, 'why worry the monks about something that probably wouldn't be an issue?' The fact was that the silver dagger could also be used to slay werewolves. But none had been active in centuries. He shrugged the idea out of his mind as they flew on, not knowing how wrong he was to do so.

* * *

Deep in the heart of China at around the same time, a boy no more than seventeen years old made his way out of his lair and into the clear, night air. His home was in the middle of an enormous forest, far away from any society, and he liked it that way. His house was simple with a mat and a couple of cabinets here and there plus other necessities. He ate by hunting and gathering and farming, and bringing water from a fresh spring back to his lair each week. 

After stepping out of his cabin, the boy started to walk, his overgrown jet black hair falling constantly into his forest green eyes. He was tall and muscular, had a strong form, and an angled face. He also took pride in his dark and handsome aura he seemed to emit and attract all the girls back when he had lived in a society.

Well, almost all the girls.

His heart started to pound in pain as a name from 1500 years ago came into his mind the way it always did no matter what. And with the name came her sapphire blue eyes and ivory skin, her slender and beautiful figure, and her lustrous long black hair.

No, he would not think about her. He couldn't – it was too painful.

But the name invaded his mind like smoke invades one's lungs.

_Karina._

His eyes started to glow yellow as his muscles tightened and his flesh ripped and his bones reformed. He gazed up into the night sky and realized that it was midnight, and a full moon.

A full moon, he thought bitterly. The full moon he had once thought so beautiful and romantic had now become his curse. And Karina… no matter how much he had loved her, he couldn't save her from it.

Actually, he thought as he dropped onto all fours, black fur starting to grow all over his body, the same color as his shaggy hair. It had been his own fault. His own impudence and idiocy, not to mention passion, that had him the way he was.

He had loved Karina, but she wouldn't return his love. He had wished for her love, and with the wish came a curse. A curse that followed him everywhere and would not let him rest in peace.

His face became a snout and he started to run through the woods on all fours, so fast he was only a midnight black shadow against the trees.

And the curse had killed her. He had lost control to his animal instincts. He had eagerly ripped her throat open, so eager to taste her blood and flesh. He had loved her, but had also killed her nevertheless.

And now it was 1500 years later, but the memory was as vivid as ever in his mind. And he knew in his heart it was never leave him, not until he died. And being immortal, that was a problem.

He continued to sprint through the woods, his mind consumed with misery and anger. But then he screeched to a sudden stop, his thoughts no longer on Karina.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he could sense it. An image started to form inside his head. Hazy at first, it soon morphed into what looked like a dagger. A dagger that was pure silver, with no gems to decorate the hilt or anything. Just pure silver.

A dagger that was pure silver? What was so special about that? It seemed to be important for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then he remembered something that had occurred in the past while he was in his wolf form.

He had been out hunting, running around freely when he had stumbled upon a house. It was ransacked, and seemed as if no one had lived in it for a while for dust and cobwebs were everywhere. He strained his ears for the sound of blood pounding, but heard none, and knew no being, whether animal or human, inhabited the place.

Knowing no one was about; he had stepped in cautiously, sniffing around for food or valuables. He trotted around the house, his superior night vision allowing him to see everything clearly. And then he had seen a dash of silver under the full moon.

It was a silver necklace, and the silver had shimmered and sparkled under the glow of the moon. Greed overtook his heart, and he started towards it, already deciding that he would take the silver back to his lair. But as soon as his paw came into contact with the silver, a burning sensation had engulfed his entire leg. He had leapt back in pain and alarm, confusion and anger in his eyes.

He placed his snout onto the necklace to sniff it, but the same fiery feeling returned, and he was forced to retreat, his perfectly clear eyesight becoming hazy and his sense muffled. His eyes watered as he stood three feet away from the silver necklace, wondering why he couldn't touch it.

It was his one weakness, he realized. When he had been a normal human he remembered reading something: werewolves couldn't touch silver. And if a weapon of silver somehow found its way to his heart, he would be killed. That was the only way a werewolf could be killed.

Coming back to the present, he knew he had to retrieve the silver dagger that had taken shape inside his mind. He couldn't stay hidden forever, and sooner or later, someone would use it to kill him. Not unless he had it safe in his possession.

Better safe than sorry, he determined.

But how would he retrieve it? It was silver. There was no way he could even touch it. And what's more, where was it?

Kendrick raised his snout to the full moon and howled, hoping desperately for a plan to form in his mind soon.

* * *

A raven black crow that had been watching the Xiaolin temple carefully suddenly flew from his perch when the monks and Dojo had departed and began to flap his wings furiously towards his master's lair. 

His master had sent him to watch over the temple, to notify him if anything went wrong or if an important shen gong wu revealed itself or what not. And the crow had a feeling that this wu that had just revealed itself was a significant one.

Cawing loudly as he neared the seemingly uninhabitable volcano in which his master lived, he tucked his wings snugly against his body and began a nosedive. As he neared the invisible door, it suddenly swung open and the crow soared inside, the door clanging shut behind him.

He looked around for his master, and found him near the fountain, his eyes closed, and practicing his tai chi movements.

For a moment the crow hesitated, debating on whether or not he should tell his master the news immediately or wait until he was done with his practice. His master was very picky and did not look kindly upon those who disturbed him.

As if sensing the crow's presence, Chase Young's eyes snapped open as he stopped his tai chi and, looking directly at his servant, said to him, "You may commence the message, crow."

Feeling relieved the decision was done for him, the crow flew over and perched himself onto his master's shoulder. Then, placing his beak to Chase's ear, the crow whispered the message.

When he finished, a smile started to pull at the edges of his master's mouth. But Chase did not reveal anything to him and simply said, "You may leave now, crow. Your duty had been fulfilled."

The crow nodded his head in consent, and flew off.

"The silver dagger, eh?" he mused to himself once he was alone. "The wu would immediately attract the attention of any werewolf still alive in the world… so then perhaps…"

An evil plan began to formulate in Chase Young's mind, and he smiled to himself.

"Crow! Come back! I've another errand for you."

His faithful servant flew back once more and landed on his shoulder.

"Retrieve the tongue of saiping for me," Chase told the crow. "Now!"

The crow nodded his assent and flew off back towards the Xiaolin temple. Chase Young watched until he disappeared over the horizon, and then let a smile cover his face.

* * *

Well, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Not much happened here – it was basically just to set the stage for the main portion of the story, which actually probably won't start until chapter three. But who knows? I have yet to write the rest up. 

Anyways, I'd greatly appreciate it if all who read would leave a review. I don't mean to sound like a "review beggar" but I was a bit disappointed in the amount of reviews I received for the prologue. Maybe I'll just blame that on the fact that the prologue had nothing to do with the main characters... anyways, point is: please review if you read this! Reviews greatly encourage me and help me to write faster, and another thing is: I don't wanna spend my time writing a story that no one will read... that's just a waste of time. So if you want this story done, please review so I know at least I've some fans out there... And if you're an anomynous fan I promise I'll let anomynous reviewers review as soon as I figure out that it's safe. D

That's all for now.

xxFireWarriorxx


	3. Chapter 2

Anonymous reviews are now accepted! Yayness! So if you're an anonymous fan feel free to review anytime now (whether it's this story or any)!

And a special thanks to **janey1097**, **Mists**, **rolliepollie44**, **Glitch-Girl**, and **tennisgurl13** for their reviews! You guys (if you're reading) totally made my day so thanks so much! Lots of love! And now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two

Perhaps he didn't really need to find and retrieve the silver dagger. After all, he had survived 1500 years alone and without disturbance. Why couldn't he do so for another millennium? No one probably even knew he existed – werewolves were just another folk tale in the modern world, along with vampires and other "mythical beings."

Kendrick snorted back a laugh. Sure they were mythical. Just look at him.

Besides, it was only the full moon that he was vulnerable to any silver weapons. So long as he stayed out of society's way during full moons, he should be fine. A silver weapon could only harm or kill a werewolf in wolf form. Silver was perfectly harmless otherwise.

Kendrick's shoulders started to relax. Maybe he was worrying too much. But his brain kept nagging him that it was always better safe than sorry. Better to have the silver dagger in his possession safe and sound, rather than always on the lookout for it.

That fact made sense, but Kendrick had one problem: he had no idea whatsoever where that dagger was.

His brain began to throb once more with frustration – who knew something as simple as this could be so irritatingly annoying?

He had to retrieve the dagger, but had no idea where it was.

A growl escaped Kendrick's mouth as he paced around, his tail swishing back and forth in infuriation.

Then his finely tuned ears heard it – something moving in the darkness of the forest around him. He narrowed his eyes, straining to see what it was. Even with his superior senses, it was hard to discern shadow from tree and tree from whatever was making the noise.

He furrowed his brows but couldn't hear any heart pounding or smell any blood rushing through a creature's body. That meant no living being made the noise. A breeze ruffled his black cloak. Only the wind, he assured himself. He was becoming paranoid already.

But then his ears heard the sound of breathing, and he came to an immediate stop. He wasn't being paranoid. Someone really was hiding in the woods, watching his every move. And now that he concentrated, he could just make out the faint sound of a heart beating. Eyes seemed to travel up and down his back, and he shivered involuntarily, but quickly shrugged that feeling off. He was a werewolf; he was invincible. A snarl formed on his mouth and he let out a chilling howl, challenging the being to show himself and fight.

"You dare challenge the great prince of darkness?" came a voice that matched his own frightening cry.

Kendrick took a startled step back. The creature could understand him! So was it another wolf? He replied back with another howl, this time more cautiously.

There was no reply, and Kendrick's eyes narrowed. Then he saw it – two glowing points of yellow light emanating from the thick of the wood. His own eyes started to glow yellow as he tensed, preparing himself for the worst.

"You have no need to fear, I will not harm you."

A figure emerged form the trees, and Kendrick stood his ground, refusing to back down.

It was a man, dressed in an armor of gold and green that covered most of his body. On his feet were black boots and on his hands were black gloves. His hair was long; so long it almost reached his waist. Mostly black, it had a just a tint of green in it. His eyes were a fiery yellow, slit like a lizard's but also similar to a cat's.

Kendrick ignored what he said. How could he trust him? He didn't seem like any normal person he'd encountered. In fact, the way he dressed reminded him of a warrior from the past – from when he had been a normal teen. And if that were true, then he'd be almost as old as Kendrick – 1500 years old. And someone immortal could not be trusted.

"Who are you?" Kendrick asked, his muscles still tensed.

"It's a pity you can't speak like a human while you're in wolf form," the man said, sighing. "It would make things so much less complicated. Instead I am forced to use this old thing."

Kendrick saw that the man had something in his hand, held up against his mouth as he spoke. It was rectangular in shape, and had many intricate designs on it. Most interesting of all was the giant tongue that protruded from the middle of the object.

Kendrick raised an eyebrow.

"It's called the tongue of saiping," the man informed him. "It lets a human communicate with animals. That's all you need to know."

"You still haven't answered MY question," Kendrick stated flatly.

"I suppose I must respond," the man sighed. "Chase Young, evil prince of darkness."

"And what is your purpose here?" Kendrick growled. "If you've none I will be forced to kill you. I cannot risk having my secret revealed."

"Secret?" Chase asked. "Secret that you are a werewolf?"

Kendrick didn't answer.

Chase decided to skip the formalities and cut right to the chase. "I hear that you are in need of assistance…" he began.

Kendrick's ears perked up. "What makes you say that?" he said slowly.

"I know that a certain dagger has revealed itself, and I believe that you have reason to be interested in it…"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Perhaps," Chase smiled.

Kendrick considered his choices. He could just go ahead and admit his problem. Or, he could play if safe and figure what the Chase fellow wanted… but what the heck? He was never one with patience.

"Yes, it is a silver dagger and I need it in my possession immediately."

"Why?" Chase prodded.

"Is it not obvious?"

"I prefer to have my predictions confirmed."

Kendrick looked at Chase suspiciously, but his face revealed nothing pertaining to thoughts or emotion.

"I am a werewolf, and I, for one, prefer to be safe than sorry," he finally answered.

Chase smiled. "What is your name, werewolf?"

"Kendrick."

"So Kendrick, you want the dagger… but you've no idea where it is, do you?"

"Zip, zilch, nada," Kendrick confirmed.

Chase smiled. "Perhaps I can help…" he let his words trail off.

"And why would you do that?" Kendrick asked carefully. He smelled something fishy.

"Let's just say I have my reasons."

Kendrick growled. "You're expecting something in return."

Chase waved a nonchalant hand. "Nothing big."

For a moment, Kendrick hesitated. Then he said, "Name your terms."

"I will go and retrieve the silver dagger for you, as I know where it is, and can touch it without it harming me. I will keep it in my possession until the full moon has passed, and then give it to you," Chase declared. "In return, I expect you to do me a favor…"

Kendrick rolled his eyes. "I figured that much out. Someone like you rarely does anything out of the kindness of his heart."

Chase ignored him and stated, "I am correct when I say that you are capable of sending the curse on when you bite someone without killing him or her, am I?"

Kendrick narrowed his eyes. "If you're looking for an evil accomplice you haven't come to the right place."

For a moment Chase was startled. He was almost positive that the curse could be sent on with a single bite. But then Kendrick continued, "The curse isn't sent on with any old bite. I will need to inject a poison from my saliva." He paused then. "But you shouldn't trust all the folk tales out in the modern world. Just because you're a werewolf doesn't make you evil. And it definitely doesn't make one loyal to another."

Chase simply shrugged as though he had always known this fact, even though he didn't. "I will just need to gather some more shen gong wu then."

"Shen gong wu?"

"Nothing you need to know," Chase told him calmly. Then he said, "But tell me this: you seem to be able to control your animal emotions while you are a wolf very well. Will that be the case with a newly bred werewolf?"

Kendrick only said, "I _have_ been living for 1500 years…"

"You haven't answered my question," Chase said, his frustration starting rise.

The werewolf shook his head. "It takes a lot of practice to control one's actions while a werewolf. I have been alive for centuries, so am now able to control myself. With one newly introduced to lycanthrope though, I doubt that'll be the case."

"So your answer is 'no'," Chase cut in.

Kendrick nodded.

"Then I suppose my purpose will serve with just a couple adjustments to my plan," he mused.

"So what is my end of the agreement?" Kendrick inquired. "You still haven't told me."

"Ah yes," Chase realized. "My request is simple. When I find the dagger, there will be four other people there, each wielding an element. Your job it to transform any one of them."

"Any?" Kendrick questioned.

"Well, I suppose I would prefer a certain cheeseball… but yes, any one will do."

Kendrick stood up straight and nodded his assent. "You've got yourself a deal."

Chase smiled. "Excellent."

* * *

**(a/n)** Well, there you go. Another chapter. Nothing on the monks this time, but starting next chapter the story will be primarily focused on them, and just a couple parts on Kendrick and Chase.

Hopefully you're enjoying this... Cuz I sure as heck am working hard on this. I've never been good at chapter stories, just oneshots, which is why I've got like, seven of them written.

But I don't even know why I'm telling you that.

Anyways, please leave a review telling me how I did, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated as well!

Thank you all in advance!

xxFireWarriorxx


	4. Chapter 3

Lots of things to say, so I'll list them:

1. SO SORRY I've taken forever to update. I know you probably all hate me, but I've been busy as hell – actually, that's an understatement. Busy doesn't even BEGIN to describe how eventful my life is right now. But I finally uploaded this chapter. Yay!

2. I hate this chapter though. It's definitely not my best. And I'm not proud of it. I wrote it and then rewrote it and then edited it and deleted parts and added parts and changed it so many times I lost count. And it still sucks. So don't kill me if you don't enjoy this chapter. I tried my best. The dialogue is awkward and everything is weird (I think, at least). Oh well.

3. Just a question to Heylin-Shadow: What exactly did you find awkward about the dialogue in the past few chapters? I've read it and then reread it, but I honestly couldn't figure out how it was awkward. Could you expound a bit more so I can fix the problem? (Please don't complain about my dialogue in this chp though. I KNOW it sucks, and I tried my best, so forgive me, k?).

4. On brighter note, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It means a lot to me, and I love you guys for it. Thanks so much!

* * *

Chapter Three

"So where is the silver dagger anyways?" Kimiko asked as they flew through the night sky on Dojo's back. The moon was full, and it seemed closer than it had ever been before. The sky was filled with a thousand sparkling diamonds, and the gentlest of all breezes was blowing, ruffling her raven black hair back behind her ears.

Dojo stifled a yawn before saying, "Not sure, but I'm pretty certain it's somewhere in North America."

"Wow Dojo, could you get any more detailed?" Raimundo remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm still half asleep!" Dojo retorted. "Besides," he paused a moment to sneeze. "I think I might be allergic to this one."

"How wonderful."

"Rai, is sarcasm the only thing you can say?"

"Why, I don't know Kimi, what do you think?"

Kimiko couldn't stop herself and punched him in the arm – an action that had pretty much become natural to her considering how many times a day she did it.

"Oh, so you wanna go then? I sure could use some action right now," Raimundo mocked, grinning.

As Kimiko prepared a flaming fist Clay cut in and said, "Alright, break it up ya two lovebirds. Dojo's startin' to descend, meanin' the wu is close."

Kimiko's cheeks colored at Clay's choice of words, and she turned to see Raimundo blushing as well. But the embarrassment quickly dissolved to nothing as soon as Omi said, "Lovebirds? How can they be 'lovebirds'? They are neither birds nor in love. Or at least I think not…"

"Keep thinking that way," Raimundo quickly said before Clay could say anything.

Omi cocked his head in confusion. Then his head perked up as though he just made an amazing discovery. "Oh! It was slang, wasn't it?" he asked happily. "That would make sense, since 'slang' never makes sense anyways."

"Only to you, Omi," Raimundo teased, petting his large head.

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?" Omi asked.

Before anyone could respond, Dojo shouted, "We've got wu ripe for the picking in less than two minutes." With that, he descended into a forest and landed on the ground gently, shrinking to his foot and a half form as the Xiaolin monks jumped off.

"The wu should be hidden in one of the trees around here. I had to land though since it's impossible to see the wu within a whole bunch of trees in the sky. I should be able to lead you to it by foot though…" he sneezed yet again. "Or not. Maybe I really am allergic to this one."

"I'm sure we can find it," Kimiko said. "It shouldn't be that hard to see silver underneath the moonlight. She began to walk around when she suddenly heard the whirring of helicopter wings. She groaned. "Sounds like we've got company, guys."

"Company is right, baby! Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, and soon to be ruler of the universe, descends upon the Xiaolin losers tonight for a battle over the silver dagger!"

"Dramatic much?" Kimiko scowled as Jack hovered in the air above Dojo and the four monks.

"It's in my blood," he answered, grinning his cocky grin. He pointed his fingers at the monks and ordered, "Jackbots, attack!" He waved good-bye. "The wu is mine, losers!"

"That's what you think, ya dirty snake!" Clay yelled after him as the jackbots began to horde around the monks. He turned around and shouted at Raimundo, "You take Kimiko and Omi and find that wu. Let Dojo help. As for me…" he turned back to face the jackbots and cracked his knuckles. "I've got some major butt-kicking to do."

"What's makes you so sure that's the plan? Last time I checked I'm Shoku leader," Raimundo came back, but he wasn't angry. He sounded rather amused, but did not argue. "C'mon Dojo then, lead us to the wu!"

Dojo led the rest of the monks deeper into the forest as Clay summoned his element. Dojo had said so himself that the silver dagger was an important wu, and they couldn't afford to lose it. Which was why he had ordered Raimundo to go after it instead of staying to fight the jackbots, which was an easy job that anyone could complete. It wasn't like he was dissing himself by deciding to stay behind and fight the robots, but he just had a feeling it was for the best.

A laser whizzed past his ear and his eyes narrowed. "Come on ya old pile o' scrap. Let's see what yer made of!"

With that Clay leapt into the air and with a cry shouted, "Wudai crater, EARTH!"

His foot pounded into the ground when he landed and sent enormous boulders exploding everywhere, crashing into the jackbots and destroying them. Still more came, shooting lasers, and Clay dodged them to the best of his ability before thrusting his hands into the sky. Pieces of the ground rose with his hands and they flew forward towards the robots with tremendous force as soon as Clay shoved his hands frontward.

Most of the jackbots were down, but not all of them yet. Clay leapt into a tree before swinging from his hands on a branch and crashing his boots into a jackbot. He jumped to another one and slammed his fist – which had turned to rock – into the head and landed on the ground as it exploded. As he landed, spikes and rocks from the ground rose into the air around him and soared liked arrows through the air and into the jackbots, creating huge, gaping holes in them. The jackbots crackled for a moment and sparks engulfed them. Then they crumbled to pieces.

Clay grinned as he stood up straight, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Can't beat that, can ya?" he taunted. Kicking the head of a jackbot that had fallen off during the battle across the ground, Clay smiled to himself. A job very well done, he thought to himself. Turning on his heel Clay started to walk towards the direction Dojo had taken. It was time to rejoin the gang.

* * *

"Dojo, are you just gonna scratch yourself like crazy or are you actually going to help us find the wu? Last time I checked, this one's pretty important."

"Can't help it," Dojo replied to Raimundo. "I'd stop if I could."

"We can't let Jack get to it first though," Kimiko put in. "Give us the general direction and we'll search for it."

Dojo nodded and climbed onto Raimundo's shoulder. "It's that a way," Dojo said, pointing north. He grimaced and started to scratch himself again. "Why couldn't Dashi have invented a wu that made one invulnerable to his allergies?" he muttered under his breath as the monks took off.

Kimiko brushed the branches out of her way as she made her way through the forest. They were in the deepest part, where grass was overgrown and stray braches and shrubs were everywhere. She growled as her cashmere sweater caught on a thorn and ripped. That sweater wasn't cheap, either!

Then she saw it. A dash of silver just up ahead. She darted forward, and was pleased to see the hilt of the dagger protruding out from the trunk of a giant sycamore tree. When she reached it, she placed her hand around the hilt and yanked, but it wouldn't come out. "Come on, stupid dagger," she muttered. She placed her foot on the trunk as well and then with one final pull, the dagger was released, sending her tumbling back.

"Found it guys!" she yelled victoriously, raising the wu above her head in triumph.

"Thanks for the 411," she then heard a voice mock and then before she knew it a fist had smashed into the back of her head, sending her sprawling to the ground.

The silver dagger flew from her hand and landed on the ground a couple feet away as Kimiko pushed herself up, spitting grass and pine needles from her mouth.

"Jack!" she screamed as she scrambled up, whirling around to see the arrogant, grinning face of Jack Spicer. She couldn't believe it! She had let him punch her! It had hurt, and this was Jack, too! She now had a pounding headache, and she was not happy.

"You're gonna regret that, Jack," she snarled, as flames lit up in her hands.

"Eh, no prob. My jackbots have got my back," he answered, an overconfident smile on his face. "Jackbots, attack!"

Kimiko waited... Nothing happened.

"I said, jackbots, attack!" Jack shouted again, this time louder.

The confidence was draining from his face as Kimiko eyed him smugly. "Looks like you're on your own," she said.

"But… how, my jackbots… they've always been at my command…" Jack was stuttering in disbelief.

"Only if they're not a pile o' scrap on the floor." Jack heard another voice say. He lifted his head to see the form of Clay, leaning on a tree, gazing at him with a smirk on his face.

Jack's jaw slowly began to drop.

"I've destroyed every one," Clay continued, obviously enjoying Jack's slowly turning white face. "And I think I'll leave the honors o' kicking yer butt to Kimiko now," he finished, nodding at Kimiko with a smile on his face.

Kimiko grinned and nodded back at Clay before shouting, "Wudai mars, FIRE!" Flames exploded from her arms, and she thrust her hand out, punching Jack square in the chest and sending him hurtling back, wheezing and gasping.

Raimundo watched all this with a smile on his face. Just another reason he found her so irresistible. She was so fiery, so energetic, and so confident when she wanted to be. And she was also soft, and gentle, and kind, and loyal, too. Not to mention beautiful as well.

He wanted her so bad, but couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. He had wanted to do so many times, but at the last minute he would swerve around and change his mind. He was scared of what Kimiko would say, if she returned his feelings.

His mind came back to the present. No use pondering that at the moment. His complications could wait until the silver dagger was safely back at the temple vault.

The Shoku leader strode forward to retrieve the wu where it had dropped, but then paused warily. His tiger instincts told him someone was watching. Someone that wasn't one of the monks or Jack. Then he saw it, a shadow darting behind the trees, quick as lightning.

On instinct, he thrust his hands out, calling the winds to his command and sending them raging towards the trees where the shadow had been. There was no reaction. No cry of pain, no groan, nothing. It was as if nothing was there.

But something had been there. Raimundo was sure of that.

He waited, unsure what to do, when the shadow quickly burst from the sanctuary of the trees and headed straight towards the wu.

Raimundo's mind was racing. He was still too far away, Kimiko and Clay were preoccupied with Jack… "Omi!" he shouted. "The shen gong wu!"

Omi's head whipped around when he heard his name. Then he saw why. He leapt forward with incredible speed and placed his hand on the silver dagger just as the shadow did.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi shouted as the wu began to glow. Chase stared hardly at Omi as he continued, "The game will be first to fall loses. I wager my orb of tornami against-"

"I've no shen gong wu," Chase interrupted. "As a result, it will only be our martial arts skills, and whatever weapons we have at hand."

Omi hesitated a moment, pondering, but then nodded his consent. "Agreed."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they both shouted in unison.

The ground beneath them all suddenly disappeared as a black void took its place. A lone sycamore tree sprouted from the darkness with countless branches for Omi and Chase to stand on. A flat pillar of rock also appeared for Jack, Dojo and the rest of the monks to stand on to watch the showdown.

"Gon yi tem pai!" Omi and Chase shouted together, and the showdown began.

Omi immediately leapt at Chase, battering him with punches. Chase dodged them all with ease and jumped into the air, resurfacing with a punch of his own that hit Omi square in the chest, sending him tumbling back.

Omi gasped for breath as the branch he was standing on shook, sending him almost toppling into the abyss and ending the showdown. He thrust his arms out to help him better balance. Chase watched with a smirk on his face.

"This so isn't fair," Jack grumbled form the sidelines, crossing his arms. "That should be me fighting the showdown!"

"It's not like you would win," Raimundo said, rolling his eyes. "Why bother showing up at all when every single time you will unquestionably lose?"

"Hey! I always show up every single time I will unquestionably lose!"

"You really don't think before you speak, do you Jack?" asked Kimiko, shaking her head in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Jack queried, honestly not having a clue.

"Kids! Stop arguing and start watching, " Dojo cut in. "Omi has to win this one!"

Back in the showdown, Chase leapt over to the branch Omi was standing on and thrust his hand out at him. Omi grabbed Chase's fist with both hands and with all his strength hurled Chase around, blocking the attack.

Luckily for Chase, he didn't fall. Instead, he spread his arms out and grabbed the branch of a tree, swinging himself onto the branch so he was squatting in a warrior position.

"You'll have to do better that that to win, young monk," Chase said calmly. "I have no intention of losing this showdown."

"And neither do I," Omi immediately shot back.

He leapt at Chase again, drawing out his wudai weapon. As he did so, Chase also withdrew his spear, and the two weapons met with a sharp _clang_.

"Shimo staff!" Omi shouted and the weapon quickly changed into long a sparring stick with a point at the end, not very unlike Chase's. Omi thrust the weapon out, aiming at Chase's chest, but Chase jumped out of the way and landed behind him, sending Omi sprawling across the tree branch with a poke of his spear.

Chase advanced, every intention of shoving Omi off the branch in his face.

"Come on lil' buddy!" Clay shouted encouragingly from the sidelines.

Raimundo added, "What Clay said! You can win this!"

Omi pushed himself up and shoved his arms out in front of him. "Wudai Neptune, WATER!" he yelled and a stream of water exploded from his hands, shooting full force at the figure of Chase.

Chase's eyes widened in surprised and he quickly dodged the jet, leaping safely onto the sanctuary of another branch.

The water simply followed him. It was as if it was coming from all sides – there was no way he could dodge it.

Omi watched with a look of satisfaction on his face at the jet of water hit Chase Young. But his happy grin dissolved to nothing as Chase's flying boot hit Omi's chest straight on, sending him off the branch so that he was falling.

"Omi!" Kimiko screamed from the sidelines.

Omi's head was spinning. How had Chase escaped his attack? No time to think about that now. He was wheezing and coughing, his chest pounding in pain. But he couldn't lose. He must not. A plan, a plan…he needed one immediately or he would lose the showdown.

The light bulb in his head suddenly flickered and a plan made its way into his mind. The Shimo Staff was still in his hands. As he was falling his jabbed the pointy end into the trunk of the tree and it stuck. The staff shivered and was bending just the slightest bit, but it held. Omi clutched onto the bar and breathed a sigh of relief as he hung there, his legs dangling.

Chase let out a growl of anger about fifty feet above on another branch on the giant sycamore tree. For a moment he was sure he had won. Pity he didn't – now he had to make his way all the way down to where Omi was.

He started down, and Omi looked up to see his form leaping from branch to branch, slowly shortening the distance between them. A branch… Omi needed to find a branch to fight on.

His eyes spotted one. One that was big and flat enough to fight properly on. Whether that was a disadvantage or not, he didn't hesitate to ponder. Chase would reach him any moment, and he was in no position to fight, hanging onto his staff like that.

He forced his body to move back and force like a pendulum and eventually gained enough momentum to swing to that branch. As he did so, he took care to bring his wudai weapon with him. He whirled around as soon as his feet graced the branch and sent a never-ending supply of razor-sharp icicles at Chase, hoping they would hit him and sent him tumbling into the abyss.

Chase took out his spear and knocked them all away, although one did manage to graze his shoulder. An angry glower flickered across his face. He had let Omi's element hit him, and it did not make him happy.

"All right Chase," Omi shouted at him as soon as Chase landed before him on the branch. "Now the fighting really begins!"

Omi's weapon changed to a sword and he stabbed it into the ground, placed both hands onto the hilt, and used that position to lift himself up and land a kick with both feet onto Chase's face.

Chase stumbled back and Omi landed gracefully. He grabbed his sword once more and sliced it through the air at Chase, but Chase parried quickly by raising his own spear up in defense. Then he twisted his wrist, and the sudden movement caused Omi to lose his touch on his weapon. It clattered to the ground, and Chase quickly kicked it away into the abyss before Omi could reach it.

"You'll regret that," Omi growled and he went at him with a jump kick.

Chase easily dodged that by side-stepping, but as he did Omi placed both hands onto his spear. He then proceeded to kick Chase in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip in his spear. With a twisting yank, Omi wrenched the weapon away from Chase and tossed it into the chasm.

"Now it's really just our martial arts," Omi glared, eyeing Chase, awaiting his next move.

None came, so Omi launched himself back into battle.

He hit Chase continuously with a barrage of punches that left Chase on the defensive. He started walking backwards, dodging and blocking with Omi following him. Finally Chase found his back against the trunk. Omi, realizing this was his chance, struck out with a massive punch aimed at his head. Amazingly, Chase dodged, and Omi winced as his knuckle slammed into the trunk, leaving the imprint of a fist.

He looked up and realized that Chase had dodged by leaping up to the next branch above them. The many leaves shaded his view of where Chase was, and Omi leapt up to that branch as well, searching for him warily, aware of every movement.

Chase lunged so quickly Omi didn't even see it coming. One moment he was on his feet, and the next his back was up against the trunk. Chase's fist went flying at his face and Omi leaned to the side with enough force to send him tumbling off that branch and to the one below it.

Chase immediately followed after him, but the branch they had landed on was weak, and it cracked under their weight. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Omi took a step towards Chase, and the branch broke beneath their weight. Then they were both falling…falling into the abyss.

A tie… it had to a tie…

That was the thought that kept ringing inside Omi's head as they both fell through the black void. But the trunk of the tree was still visible, meaning the showdown wasn't over yet. Then he remembered – _first_ to fall into the abyss loses… first to fall below where the tree grew would lose…

He glanced at Chase. If only Chase would fall below the trunk first – then he, Omi, would win the showdown. At the moment they were both equally away from the bottom of the tree.

But apparently Chase had the same idea in his head, and was much quicker at it too. Chase's boot came at his chest once more and with a single shove of his legs, sent Omi plunging past the bottom of the tree into the true abyss first.

Everything flashed white in Omi's eyes. Then it all went blank.

* * *

See what I mean? Sucky chp. I hate it. Okay, I guess it wasn't THAT bad, but I think I could have done better...

But anyways, a lot going on in this chapter, so I hope you understood everything. Especially the showdown, cuz I don't think I described it very well... were you able to get the basic picture of what was happening? I hope so... and hopefully the ending wasn't too confusing... I hope you all understood Omi's rationale and what was going on and why Omi lost...

Anyways, please leave a review and as usual, constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks again!

xxFireWarriorxx


	5. Chapter 4

Wow, I'm so proud of myself! I updated in... (looks at calendar)... about one week! I think that's a record! (grin)

Anyways, not much to say, except that this chapter is a little darker than the ones before it and maybe even the ones after it. Just because it's when the monks finally meet Kendrick and... well, I won't say anything else. So don't hate me if you don't like dark... chps... it's only this one. The next chp, however, one will be lighter with (maybe, I haven't written it up yet, but most likely) RaixKim, so... Dominosowner, your wish shall be granted then! lol!

And thanks again to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are totally the best and I don't know how to thank you all enough!

Now, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Four

The last thing Omi saw was Chase's boot flying towards his chest. No! His brain chanted over and over again. How could this be happening? This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to win!

Chase's boot slammed into his chest and Omi gasped for breath, his body convulsing. A bright white flash blinded him momentarily before it subsided into a black void, engulfing him as he continued to fall.

For a moment everything was calm and it felt like he was floating in air… but then the ground rushed towards him and he landed with a _thunk_ on his back. Luckily a pile of leaves was there to soften his landing, but the pain physically was nothing compared to the mental humiliation he felt for losing.

"Omi!" he heard someone frantically shouting his name, over and over again.

He forced his eyes open to see three anxious faces staring down at him.

"You're okay!" Kimiko yelled in relief, giving him a big hug. Next to her, Raimundo and Clay, who had been holding their breaths, also breathed a sigh of relief.

Omi could only gazed about him with a stunned expression. "I… lost…" he murmured, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Well, yeah, you sorta did," Dojo said uncomfortably, sitting upon Clay's shoulder.

Omi continued to stare at seemingly nothing with his shocked expression.

Kimiko placed a comforting hand onto Omi's shoulder and said, "It's all right. You tried your best."

Omi bit his lower lip nervously. "But it was an important wu. I shouldn't have let myself lost." He looked dejectedly at the ground.

Dojo sighed and said, "You know what kid? Forget about it. I mean, I suppose it would be better if the silver dagger was in our possession, but I suppose letting this one go is _okay_. We'll just have to increase security, that's all."

Omi looked unconvinced, so Dojo added, "Don't sweat it kid, it's fine."

Omi forced a smile. "If you say so…" Then he suddenly said, "Hey, what happened to Jack? I thought I saw him."

"Oh, he flew off in his helipack saying that he had nothing else to do here as soon as the showdown ended. I say good riddance," Kimiko told him.

"Ya know, everyone jus' seems to be disappearing," Clay put in. He gazed about him. "Where'd that other no good snake go? I swear I jus' saw 'im."

"You mean Chase?" Raimundo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, him," Clay answered distractedly, looking about him for the evil prince of darkness. "I swear he was here a moment ago. He seemed to vanish in that flash of white light when the showdown ended."

Chase, meanwhile, stood hidden as he sat on a tree branch and gazed down at the monks. He looked at the silver dagger in his hand and smirked to himself. He raised it by the hilt and let the moonlight shower its glow over the silver metal. Nothing but pure silver, he noted. No jewels, no nothing. Just… silver.

He smiled again. His job was done. Now it was Kendrick's turn.

He leapt down form the branch where he was hiding and landed on the soft ground with barely a sound. But it was loud enough for Omi's tiger instincts to hear, and the four monks immediately whirled around to face the enemy.

"Leaving so soon?" Raimundo asked, taking his stance.

Chase stared coolly back at him and replied, "I have won the showdown. My duty here is complete."

The warriors relaxed and watched as Chase slowly walked away. A cloud covered the moon and for a moment it was dark. In that moment of darkness, another shape slinked up to Chase and began to trot alongside him.

Sensing the wolf's presence, Chase said to Kendrick, "I have done my half of the agreement. Now it is your turn."

Kendrick looked up at Chase questionably. "So do I just run in and attack them? With no warning? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Chase shrugged. "Do as you wish. What happens next is not my concern. But remember this: If you fail this simple mission, I will not be pleased. Note that the silver dagger is in my possession.

Kendrick felt a shiver go up his spine. Something about the tone of Chase's voice told him that he meant business.

As Chase continued to depart from the scene, Kendrick stopped and raised his snout to the full moon, letting out a challenging howl that immediately roused the monks' attention.

Raimundo looked up first and noticed the black wolf standing about a hundred feet away. Its yellow eyes glowed inhumanly and he felt a shiver crawl down his spine. Why did it look so… ominous? He pushed the thought away and instead shouted to Chase mockingly, "Gonna let your wolf to do your fighting?"

"What'sa matter? Got tired of cats?" Clay added, taking a fighting stance once more.

Chase paused mid-step and, looking back at the monks one final time with a blank face, said, "I've never seen that wolf before." With that, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving the monks with countless questions.

Kimiko immediately turned to her friends and said, "Okay. So we've got a wolf on a full moon. Is it just me or is that a bit too coincidental?"

"No, you're right. It's a bit too coincidental," Raimundo agreed. "So I say we get back to the temple ASAP. Any objections?"

There were none.

Dojo, meanwhile, was staring intensely at the wolf, and the wolf seemed to stare right back at him. It scared him; it felt like the wolf could see right through him. He agreed with Kimiko. A wolf on the night of a full moon was just a little too coincidental. Was it… a werewolf? The wolf let out another howl to the moon and Dojo felt his blood turn to ice. He didn't' really care. He just wanted out, and he wanted out now.

"Right, let's go," he said quickly to the monks.

Kendrick watched the monks carefully. There was a dragon, a teen boy with a cowboy hat, a boy with tanned skin and brown hair, and a short kid with skin that was yellow. He smirked. That must be the cheeseball Chase was referring too.

And then his eyes fell onto the form of a girl. A girl with lustrous long black hair that cascaded down the small of her back and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was like porcelain and she was tall and slender, beautiful beyond words.

The world started spinning before his eyes and he felt unusually faint.

NO! This couldn't be happening to him. Not again!

He blinked his eyes rapidly but the image of the girl was still there.

That girl… was that… Karina?

As Dojo was about to transform to his forty-feet form, Kimiko looked back one last time at the black wolf with the haunting yellow eyes.

For a moment she was transfixed, staring at his poignant eyes, but then she heard her name, and she snapped out of her trance.

"Kimiko! Anyone upstairs?"

"Yeah, Rai, coming," she said distractedly.

Kimiko… Kendrick realized. Not Karina. But those blue cerulean eyes… and those heart-shaped lips… her silky black hair, and her ivory skin…

Her physical characteristics brought back memories that he had buried in his head long ago. Memories that were filled with pain and longing and regret. Kimiko… Karina… even the names were almost the same.

He had never believed in reincarnation, but that girl… Kimiko… perhaps she was the reincarnation of Karina… perhaps he was being given a second chance…

Then his mind snapped back to the present and the task that lay before him. Chase… silver dagger… it all came rushing back at him. He had to move now or the monks would escape. And Chase had made it quite clear that was not allowed.

With another chilling cry to the moon, he shot forward with such speed he was only a blur of black. The distance between the monks was quickly decreasing as he sprinted forth.

Kimiko was the first to notice, and she let out a scream that reverberated across the forest. The rest of the monks immediately took notice and realized what was happening.

"Dojo!" Raimundo yelped. "Start flying! Personally, I really don't wanna be ripped to shreds!"

Dojo, however, seemed paralyzed with fear. His head was pounding so much it was as if all his senses were blocked. Raimundo's voice was only a distant echo to him. He did the opposite of what Raimundo wanted – he shrunk back to his smaller form in fear.

Raimundo let out an aggravated sigh and turned to face the black wolf. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized the wolf was only a few feet away now – it was incredibly fast. On instinct he thrust out his hands and sent an immense blast of wind towards it. The wind picked up stray grass and dirt as it flew, and soared into the wolf's eyes, blinding it momentarily and causing it to stop in its tracks. Raimundo shouted to Dojo, "Now's our chance to make it out alive. Can you transform? Any time now…"

"Rai! Stop it!" Kimiko snapped. "He's completely freaked out; can't you tell? Stop yelling at him already!"

Kendrick stood his ground, refusing to budge. But his eyes stung and it was hard to breathe in the twisting tornado of air that was blowing against him. Any longer and he'd be exhausted. And he couldn't allow himself to get tired before the fight even started.

Then the wind suddenly grew less violent, almost as if its wielder was losing concentration. He forced his eyes open and looked up to see the brown-haired boy's head turned distractedly at the girl. Now was his chance, when the boy wasn't in complete focus.

He forced himself forward until he broke once more into a run, moving unbelievably fast even though he was sprinting against the wind.

"Raimundo! Look out!" he heard the girl shriek to the boy. Too late, and he landed on the boy with a pounce, baring his teeth.

But this wasn't the one Chase wanted. Chase wanted the cheeseball. Kendrick raised his eyes towards the yellow-skinned boy and snorted. Why would Chase want that little cue-ball? He certainly didn't look all that intimidating.

His moment of thought failed him and a fist smashed into his stomach, his breath leaving him in a whoosh. The boy then kicked him full force in the chest, sending him flying away, and soon after he crashed into the trunk of a tree before falling to the ground.

Kendrick rose to his feet, his eyes dancing dangerously. The boy would regret that act.

Raimundo saw the wolf breaking to a full sprint at him and he summoned the winds once more.

The wolf was faster, and it landed on him in a blur; so fast he barely even had time to blink. Before he could even move the wolf had slashed its claws against his chest, shredding his Xiaolin robes and leaving parallel lines of red. The blood flowed freely, and Raimundo's eyesight suddenly shifted until he was seeing double. The wound had been deep.

Kendrick smiled, satisfied. Now he could go after the yellow-skinned boy. But before he could a fire blast had smashed into one of his shoulder, leaving a deadly burn. He let out a howl of pain and whirled around with a glower and saw the girl staring at him with indescribable hate.

"Touch him again and you'll regret the day you were born!" she screamed at him, her hands flaming with fire.

Water suddenly engulfed his body and rocks collided repeatedly against his pelt. He coughed and choked as the water invaded his mouth and nose. The rocks were no help either for they slashed against his hide painfully. He couldn't even see; the water was blinding.

Kendrick couldn't take it anymore, and he had to escape. Which way was left? Right? Up, down? The water made it impossible to tell. But he had to get out or he'd drown! He lunged to what he believed was the right, and exited the channel of water, gasping for breath.

He had no chance to recover; fire blasts hit him again and again, burning his body and singeing his fur. He let out a howl of pain but the fire showed him no remorse.

Kimiko was furious. He had wounded Raimundo! And pretty badly, too. She would gladly have burned the wolf to a crisp if Clay's voice had cried out to her, "Stop! Kimiko, stop! We don't want to kill it! It's just a wolf that got scared so attacked us! Stop, please!"

The fire in her hands immediately extinguished and she sank to the ground, her rage slowly melting away. She suddenly felt extremely confused. Why had she been so furious seeing the wolf wound Raimundo the way it did? Were her feelings for his safety really that strong?

Kendrick, meanwhile, laid there, his coat badly burned and his breath short and ragged. He cursed Chase for getting him involved with this. He had said it would be easy. He let out a growl. Sure it was easy. Just look at how wonderful he was doing – tired and burned and pretty badly wounded. The job was a piece of cake, just like Chase had said.

Yeah, right.

But he was a werewolf, and being one gave him advantages. He forced himself to calm down and slowed his breath so that he was breathing deeply. He was werewolf – immortal and unable to be killed unless with a weapon of silver pierced through his heart. He felt his singed hair slowly regaining its luminous sheen and his body slowly healing itself. In less than five minutes he was completely cured. He smiled to himself. One of the advantages of being a werewolf – the incredible ability to heal within minutes unless the wound was deep and deadly.

He glanced at the monks. None of them knew he was fully recovered yet. He liked it that way. He measured his distance between them. Not that far, he calculated. Easily reachable in one quick leap. That was good. He could probably pass the curse on before anyone even noticed him. He grinned. Another great attribute – incredible speed.

He should wait until they were distracted…

But then again, he never was good at patience.

Quick as lightening and only a shadow against the night, he landed on the yellow-skinned boy with one single stride and bared his teeth, saliva filled with deadly toxic dripping from his teeth.

The boy's eyes were widened in terror and confusion. Confusion over how he recovered so quickly. But it was mostly filled with horror, Kendrick noted, and he felt a sense of power then that he couldn't describe. But it sure felt good.

A fist smashed into Kendrick's head out of nowhere, sending him flying. By the time his head cleared the boy had escaped.

"Don't you even think about hurting him you overgrown wolf!" came the girl's voice again, shaking with rage. Before he knew it she was on him, battering him with punches.

Kendrick let out a growl of infuriation. This girl just wouldn't give up, would she? Every single time it was she who came at him with such venom it was indescribable. He was only following orders for crying out loud. But he couldn't tell her that.

Kendrick lifted a paw and prepared to slash it across her face when a punch hit him full force in the face, breaking his nose and rendering him for a moment sightless. His temples were throbbing with pain but he didn't have a moment – so much damage could be done to him in that one moment. Instead, he raised his paw and slashed blindly at what he hoped was her face or neck.

He heard a cry of pain and suddenly the weight was off him and he scrambled onto his feet, his vision slowly being restored to him.

He blinked rapidly and squinted at the girl, realizing he hadn't wounded her face as he had hoped, but rather her arm, which was now sliced like cloth shredded by knives, and the skin hung like rags while blood poured from the wound.

Blood…

The scent wafted up his nose and his eyes started to roll wildly like a crazed animal. That blood… it was warm and pungent… just the tiniest sweet… and her heart… it pounded with such freshness and vividness…

He shook his head over and over again, trying to calm himself. No, it couldn't be. Everything about this girl reminded him of Karina. Even the blood was the same! And though he thought he had learned to control his emotions and animal-like qualities, the beast inside him was far from controlled. He could feel it now, tugging at his heart and mind to release it and attack her, the way he did Karina. He couldn't help it – she was too much like Karina, and with a chilling howl he leapt into the air and at her, prepared to slash her throat open and taste her metallic blood.

Kimiko sat on the ground, clutching her bleeding arm and gasping for breath. Her vision was quickly wavering and she felt light-headed and dizzy. She was losing blood. Too much, and it was affecting her greatly. She could see the wolf leaping at her, and knew she had to jump out of the way. But she couldn't. She was tired. So, so tired. All she could do was shriek in terror as the wolf pounced on her in a blur. As the wolf raised its paw to rake its claws across her neck, all she did was scream.

But the pain never came.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she looked up to see Raimundo pounding with such fury at the wolf it was incredible. "Don't. You. Even. Think. About. Touching. Her!" he shouted with each punch, his voice furious and full of anger.

Kendrick let out a growl and snarled at the boy, baring his teeth. If the stupid boy wanted a fight, then he could have a stupid fight. As the boy landed another punch against his head, Kendrick grabbed the boy's hand with his paw and sunk his razor-sharp claws deep into his skin.

The boy howled in pain and tried to get off, but Kendrick wouldn't let him. He only sank his claws in deeper.

Raimundo felt tears stinging his eyes. How deep was that wolf going to sink its claws?! The pain was unbearable; his whole right hand had gone numb with pain. Warm blood was flowing until his whole hand was painted crimson red. He couldn't take it anymore, and he struck at the wolf's skull with his left hand.

The two connected with a sickening _crack_ that sent the wolf's eyes rolling around in its head. His hand was finally released and Raimundo stumbled back, clutching his right hand.

Kendrick meanwhile shook his head to rid himself of his pounding headache, thanks to all those punches that boy landed. He leapt once more at the boy.

Raimundo couldn't believe it. The wolf was still up? He himself was about to faint from loss of blood.

Kendrick landed on the boy but before he could do anything the boy slammed his left hand into his front right leg so hard the bone cracked. Kendrick gasped for breath as his injured leg buckled beneath him and he fell face first to the ground.

He looked up to see the other two boys coming at him and knew he was in no position to fight both of him. That stupid brown-haired boy had just broken his leg!

He had to escape and he had to escape now. He dragged himself up, but then with a start remembered Chase's order. He had been so preoccupied with trying to get out alive that he had completely forgotten about it!

Kendrick spat out the blood in his mouth and snarled to himself. Screw Chase and what he wanted. He wanted the cheeseball? Well, Kendrick sure as hell wasn't going to kill himself trying to bite that yellow-skinned freak. He was barely alive. He had to leave and he had to leave now before the two remaining boys could reach him and pummel him some more.

But he had to get the job done. He bared his fangs at the boy lying next to him. Chase was just going to have to deal with the brown-haired one.

Raimundo's vision quavered but he could just make out the form of the wolf as it limped up to him. Was it going to kill him? He was so weak he couldn't even scream in pain as a throbbing sting engulfed his lower left arm where the wolf sank its fangs. His vision slowly left him and all his senses followed until his mind gradually faded into oblivion.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

A little darker, right? Well, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless cuz I sure worked hard trying to convey all the right emotions along with the fight scenes and everything, so... leave a friendly review telling me how you think I did please!

Oh, and I know I also changed POVs a lot, so hopefully you understood everything. It was all in third person, but it was omniscient, so... and sorry all Omi fans – I called him a "yellow-skinned freak," but it was supposed to be in Kendrick's POV and he was mad, resulting in that insult. You get what I mean, right?

Anyways, I'll stop babbling now, and feedback is always appreciated!

Thanks again!

xxFireWarriorxx


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! Just a quick question before the story starts that I'd appreciate you answer (in a review or PM or whatnot): I know the past few chapters have all been REALLY long... but are they TOO long? Cuz if it's tedious to read then I can make them shorter. I just want you guys (the readers) to feel comfortable reading my story so if the chapters ever get so long that they're annoying, let me know and I'll shorten them, k? Thanks so much!

Oh, and since I couldn't reply to my anonymous reviewers:

**TiffanyPham**: Aw, thanks so much for your comment! (smiles) And here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it!

**chelsea**: Thanks so much for your review! I absolutely adored it. And lolz, the sweet smile worked, so here's the next chp! Happy reading. :D

Now on with the story! And beware of RaixKim...

* * *

Chapter Five

Raimundo blinked his eyes open only to squeeze them shut again in pain. The sunlight streaming in from a nearby window was blinding. He groaned as he tried to move his body, but even doing that was painful. His mind throbbed with a splitting headache and his whole being felt sore and out of shape. Black spots kept dancing before his eyes, and he slowly forced his eyes open again to survey his surroundings.

He was in a room. A room with one giant window to his right. The bed he was in was white and a full size with white sheets and a white pillow. The pillow was unbelievably soft and the bed was just right – not too hard but not too soft.

On either side of the bed was a small coffee table with a lamp on each, and also to his right were two armchairs. That was it for decoration. Strangely, the whole room was white – the walls, the door, the bed, the curtains… even the tables.

Where was he?

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember what had happened prior to his waking up. The Xiaolin Temple… that was a start… it had been nighttime, he remembered that much. Dojo had woken them all up babbling about a shen gong wu they had to retrieve… then they had gone into the woods… Omi fought Chase in a showdown for it but lost… what else?

He furrowed his brows. Why couldn't he remember?

There was a wolf… yes, a wolf… and then…

"Kimiko!" he gasped, shooting out of bed with a start.

The memories came rushing back. A black wolf had attacked them, fighting them all first before going after Kimiko, injuring her arm. He had sprung at the wolf afterwards with deadly venom, trying to kill _it_ for trying to kill _Kimiko_… And…

That was all he could recall. Now he was here in this room.

Kimiko… Raimundo thought worriedly. She had been hurt… He had to make sure she was all right.

But when he tried to get out of bed, a shooting pain hit him full force, causing him to wince in pain and fall back. His whole body burned and hurt. What was wrong with him?

Only then did he notice the white gauze-like material wrapped around his chest and lower left arm. Also on his right had was a cast about an inch thick.

How did those get there?

His musings, however, were cut short as the door to the room opened and a familiar blonde-haired cowboy made his way in the room, carrying a tray.

Clay smiled at him and said cheerily, "So I see you finally decided to leave dreamland and enter the real world, huh partner?" He set the tray on one of the tables and sat down in one of the armchairs. "Feeling better?"

"Where's Kimiko? Is she okay?"

Clay smiled, shaking his head. "Is that the first thing you ask about?"

Raimundo blushed. "Well, I know she was injured by that wolf so I was just making sure she's okay," he amended quickly. "Of course, you and Omi, too. You guys all right?"

"Yep. Me an' Omi both made it out with jus' a couple scratches. Can't say the same about you an' Kimiko."

Raimundo's heart skipped a beat. "But is she okay?"

Clay laughed heartily. "Relax, partner, she's fine. Her upper right arm was slashed up pretty bad but the doctor here was able to fix it up fine. She's perfectly well now. In fact, she woke up yesterday, but Master Fung is keeping her in bed until tomorrow." Clay paused and looked at Raimundo. "You'll probably be in bed for another day at least."

Raimundo shook his head groggily and asked, "But where am I man? And what happened to me?"

Clay smiled and said, "You were butchered up pretty bad by that wolf. It gave you four deep cuts into your chest and sunk its fangs into your lower left arm. It also pretty much broke your right hand – that's how deep its claws sunk."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"TWO?"

Clay chuckled. "I love your face. But yep, two days partner."

"So where am I then?"

"The hospital wing of the temple."

Raimundo gaped at Clay. "You mean the Fungmeister had all these nice beds and still made us sleep on those rock hard mats? For four years?"

Clay laughed. "Saved the best for the injured."

"That is so not fair."

Clay grinned and said, "Enjoy this while you can. Soon as you recover it's back to the cubicles and the, as you call them, 'rock hard' mats."

Raimundo groaned at the thought.

"Can you push yourself up?" Clay asked, changing the subject. "I brought you the food Master Fung's ordering you to eat in that tray, but I doubt you can eat lying down."

"Yeah, I got it," Raimundo replied. He pushed himself up, flinching as he put force into his right hand.

"Okay buddy?"

"Yeah, fine." Raimundo took the tray from Clay and examined the green substance in his cup. Making a face, he asked, "What is this man?"

Clay shrugged. "Some sort of special tea that Master Fung says will help you heal quicker. So drink that whether you like it of not. If you don't want the sandwiches though, know that I'm here."

"No way you're getting my food, dude. According to you, I haven't eaten in two days, since that's how long you said I've been out."

Clay laughed. "Fine, fine. You can have the food." His face turned serious. "But drink the tea, even if it's bitter or unappetizing. It'll help you recover, okay?"

Raimundo nodded. "Thanks, Clay."

The cowboy tipped his hat as he walked out. "Glad to be of assistance."

Soon afterwards, the door shut, and Raimundo was left to his thoughts.

* * *

Kimiko scowled at her reflection as she examined herself in a mirror the next day. She was wearing her Xiaolin robes but there was a giant bump on her upper right arm where the bandages were. Great. Now she couldn't wear long-sleeved shirts without having one arm fatter than the other.

Sighing, she realized there was nothing she could do about it. The bandages would be there until she recovered. And according to Master Fung, that was in a week. Not bad, she figured. She could live a week with the bandages.

At least she was out of bed and out of that stuffy hospital room. At least she was free to wander around the temple and get fresh air in the garden. Poor Raimundo on the other hand was still stuck in bed.

She felt an anxious tug at her heart when she thought of him. She was just released from bed today, and she wanted to visit him as soon as she could to make sure he was okay. Especially since Omi, when he visited her yesterday, had told her that Raimundo was pretty banged up with three different wounds – one on his arm, hand, and chest.

Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, Kimiko started to head towards the room Raimundo was staying in. As she walked though, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so worried about him. He was just an injured friend, wasn't he? And friends worry a lot about each other, don't they?

As she passed the kitchen Clay poked his head out and asked, "And where do you think you're going lil' lady?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to kill myself, okay? Stop worrying. It's just a couple little scratches so it's not like I'm going to faint or anything."

"Yeah, well, those 'lil' scratches were each almost an inch and a half deep."

Kimiko stopped mid-stride and stared at Clay, shocked. "Oh! Were they really?"

Clay nodded. "Yeah, and it wasn't easy stitching them up, either. So just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks."

"So you're going on over to visit Raimundo?"

Kimiko blushed. "Yeah… Just to see how he's doing."

"Ya know, first thing he asked when I walked in was if you were okay."

Kimiko's heart skipped a beat. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, an' Omi told me the first thing _you_ asked when _he_ walked in was if Rai was okay."

"Well, he _was_ the only other injured pretty badly," Kimiko quickly put in.

Clay chuckled. "You can keep denying it, but you're eventually gonna have to face it."

"I'm not denying anything!" Kimiko snapped, though her face suddenly reddened.

Clay only laughed. "Whatever you say."

Kimiko turned on her heel and continued on her way, silently fuming to herself. What was Clay talking about? Oh, who was she kidding? She knew perfectly well what Clay was talking about. Just shows how bad she was at keeping her feelings hidden.

When she reached Raimundo's room, she paused for a moment before knocking. She wasn't sure if she could face him yet. That night he basically risked his life for her. How would he react?

Stop thinking, she commanded herself. Pushing her fears away she took a deep breath and knocked on the door before softly pushing it open.

"Rai?" she asked tentatively, peeking her head in.

"Oh! Hello Kimiko!" Omi's cheerful voice chirped at her instead. "Raimundo and I were having a mooost wondrous conversation! Would you like to join us?"

Raimundo, who was propped up against his bed, only rolled his eyes when Kimiko gave him a questioning look. She sighed and said, "Omi, would you mind excusing us for a couple minutes? I need to talk to Raimundo… alone."

A look of confusion spread across Omi's face. "What conversation cannot be said in front of me?"

"Don't they ever teach you about privacy around here Omi?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, I know much about privacy! I just do not see how any conversation between you two can be private! Especially since you two are always either screaming at each other or talking about nothing."

"Omi…just… one minute, okay?" pleaded Kimiko. "Why don't you go hang with Clay?"

Omi's hand flew to his neck. "That would be rather uncomfortable, don't you think?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you go _talk_ to Clay?"

"I suppose…"

"Good! It's settled! See you later," Kimiko announced happily, gently pushing a very confused Omi out the room.

As she shut the door behind him, she could feel Raimundo's eyes boring into her back. Her heart started to pound a little faster as she realized just how nervous she was to be talking to him. She wondered why though. It wasn't like she hadn't been alone with him before. Why was today any different?

She eventually turned around to see Raimundo gazing at her from his bed with eyebrow raised. For a moment they were both silent, but then Raimundo said, "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Kimiko cleared her throat nervously and replied, "Well… that night the wu revealed itself, I guess."

"What about it?"

"Well… you basically risked your life to save me when the wolf slashed my arm open… why?"

Raimundo's eyes took on a faraway look. Kimiko walked over until she was sitting next to him and glanced at him expectantly. "Well?"

He turned his green eyes back on her, and Kimiko's heart began to flutter strangely. His eyes were so beautiful… they seemed to sparkle like emeralds under the dazzling sunlight.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "When that wolf attacked you, something inside me just snapped, I guess." He paused. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Because… you care about me?"

"Well, yeah, you're my friend."

"Maybe as more than a friend?"

Raimundo bit his lip and Kimiko waited anxiously. Did she really just say that to him? She definitely went too far. Her heart was racing and she couldn't believe she just asked him that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she started.

"No, don't go," Raimundo cut in, holding her down as she started to get up. She felt her chest rise and fall. Their touch had been electric.

Both said nothing for a while, but then Raimundo asked, "Tell me this: why did _you_ hit the wolf with all those ferocious fire balls when it injured _me_? Was it because… maybe you care for me more than you let on too?"

Kimiko's breath caught in her throat. She didn't expect her question to backfire at her. "I…I guess…" she stuttered.

"Kimiko…"

She raised her eyes to meet Raimundo's and found herself staring at his perfect face. His perfect tan and his chocolate, wind-swept hair…

She felt his hands on either side of her face and her heart began to pound furiously beneath her chest. His hands were so soft against her cheeks, and she wanted them to remain there forever.

But then she noticed the cast on his right hand.

"Oh, Raimundo…" she said softly. "Your hand…" She felt tears stinging her eyes. "You didn't have to go through all that pain to save me…"

"I wanted to."

Did he really just say that? Kimiko stared at him with wide eyes.

"I wanted to," Raimundo repeated plainly.

Her breath caught as she gazed at him with shining eyes. "But… why? All that pain… for me?"

Raimundo smiled at her. "I'd go through any pain to make sure you're safe. Because you're right. I _do_ care for you. As much more than a friend."

"Raimundo…" Kimiko whispered.

He stared intently at her eyes, and she felt herself melting under his warm glow. "Rai…" she started again, but he leaned in first, and silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

Kimiko felt the tears leak from her eyes and slowly course down her cheeks but she ignored them as Raimundo pulled her into an embrace. She felt his hand move to the nape of her neck where he ran his fingers through her soft, raven black hair.

Her heart was fluttering dangerously but she took no notice and pulled him in closer so that their bodies were pressed together.

Kimiko wanted to stay like that forever. The kiss was so right, so perfect, and so amazingly wonderful.

When they finally pulled apart, Raimundo smiled and asked, "Did that answer your question?"

A smile graced Kimiko's lips as she snuggled up to him and he placed his arms around her protectively. Her heart felt like it would burst with joy, and she wanted so much to tell him everything.

But she answered with a simple word. "Yes."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So... what did you think? Did it all go to fast? I always feel like I go to fast when it comes to kissing scenes and such...

Anyways, a little break from all the action, and much lighter and shorter with more conversation. A bit different from the previous chps, so leave a note telling me how I did please!

Thanks again!

xxFireWarriorxx


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry this is such a late update... stupid school... at least swim season ended so now I've more time...

And just a quick note so no one gets confused: the first part of this chapter takes place right after chapter four. So why this is chp 6 rather than chp 5? I've NO idea, so just bear with me.

And a HUGE THANK YOU to all my faithful reviewers! You've NO IDEA how much it means that you're all supporting this fic – THANK YOU! (gives cyber-hug to each and every reviewer) :D

* * *

Chapter Six

The full moon shined brightly as a black blur tore through the woods of China, barely visible under the long shadows. It was breathing heavily and limped slightly, but still traveled incredibly fast nevertheless.

Kendrick winced as the bone of his front right leg cracked once again as he leapt over a fallen log and landed painfully on that limb. He mentally cursed that brown-haired boy for breaking the leg. Even with his incredible healing abilities it'd take a least a week before the bone was completely healed.

As he ran, the bone throbbing agonizingly beneath him, he wondered who really was responsible for all his soreness. Chase for getting himself involved in the first place, that brown-haired boy for beating him up, or himself for freaking out so much about that simple dagger. He hadn't EVER been this wounded before. Even that one time when he had to fight the giant grizzly bear that was attacking him during a full moon about a century ago.

That stupid dagger had better be worth all his pain.

Kendrick felt the sun's rays before he saw them. He looked up into the night sky and realized that the moon had faded during his journey back home, and dawn was now breaking.

He slowed his run down to a light canter and felt his bones extending as the sun's rays washed down upon his back. His snout slowly compressed into a normal human face and his front legs slowly morphed back into arms. The black fur that covered him slowly disappeared and his spine straightened until he was standing upright.

He had transformed back into a human.

He sighed loudly. Pity his right arm was still broken though.

Kendrick started to walk again as the forest came alive with the sounds of morning. Birds began to chirp their beautiful songs as a cool and gentle wind blew against his face, ruffling his jet-black hair behind him. The stray leaves on the ground crunched quietly beneath his feet and he trained his forest-green eyes forward so that he was looking straight ahead.

He had never liked walking while looking at the ground. It made him feel as though he was insecure. He much rather preferred to look the world right in the face.

After a couple minutes, his cabin slowly materialized before him and he smiled. Home at last. Funny how much he missed it after only being gone for about maybe six or seven hours.

He gently pushed the front door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He walked straight over to the medical cabinet and pulled open a drawer. Inside were some bandages and ointment he'd stolen about… how long had it been? He tried to remember but couldn't. It was too long ago.

He stopped trying and focused on squeezing just the right amount of the ointment into his hands. He then proceeded to rub it where his skin was swelling from the broken bone. Afterwards, he wrapped the bandages around and secured the bone in place so it would heal properly.

He checked his skull to see if it had cracked, but all he saw was a bump. Good, he thought. At least it hadn't cracked. That would have been a problem. So besides a bunch of bruises from all the punches and a bump on his head, he wasn't faring all that bad. It was just that broken bone that had him frustrated. He shouldn't have allowed that to happen.

His thoughts went back to the silver dagger. Where was it again? Oh yes. Chase had it. Kendrick growled slightly. "Chase never told him where he lived…" he mused to himself.

"That is no problem, seeing that I am right behind you."

Kendrick never allowed himself to be surprised, however this time he couldn't help but yelp in shock as the cold voice broke through the silence of his cabin.

He whirled around to see Chase Young leaning casually against the doorframe, a smirk on his face.

Kendrick felt his blood start to boil. Who did this man think he was? Sneaking around and surprising people like that? Kendrick snarled at his visitor. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"The door was open, so I invited myself in."

Kendrick's temper flared. "Just who do you think you are, walking around like you owned the world?"

Chase laughed. "I don't right now, but I WILL."

"Shut up," Kendrick snarled back. "You are so lucky I need the silver dagger."

Chase's grin widened. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Because if you didn't I gladly would have torn you to pieces by now," Kendrick glared back.

Chase only smiled. "I'd love to see you try."

Kendrick scowled, "Just because I'm a no longer a wolf doesn't mean I'm no longer dangerous."

"I think I've already learned a long while ago that looks can be deceiving."

Kendrick felt his anger rise. "You are just too arrogant and self-confident for your own good."

Chase snorted. "Ha, like you're any better."

Kendrick felt his calmness teeter dangerously at the edge, but he restrained from doing what his brain was imagining – which was tearing that egoistic idiot's face apart.

"Where's the Silver Dagger? I completed my job, so hand it over," Kendrick said through clenched teeth instead, changing the subject.

Chase reached behind him and revealed the silver dagger, balancing it gently by the hilt on his finger. He smirked. "How do I trust you?"

Kendrick gaped at him. "You're telling me you actually need proof?"

Chase shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes," he answered innocently.

"Well, would do you want me to do?" Kendrick demanded. "How the heck am I supposed to prove I did my job? That's impossible, unless you wait 'til the next full moo-" Kendrick's eyes widened at the realization. "Oh no," he snarled. "I am NOT waiting a month for you to give me that damn dagger. I did NOT agree to that!"

Chase was obviously enjoying this. "I never said in the agreement I'd give you the dagger right after you completed the job. I just said I'd give it to you."

Kendrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. That idiot was toying with his words so that it'd work against him! He couldn't help himself. He wanted to kill that man.

Which would explain why he suddenly leapt forward with incredible quickness and slammed his fist forward at Chase's face.

He never was good at patience.

Chase didn't see it coming and dodged too late. The fist missed its target but still managed to graze his cheekbone. His smile disappeared and was replaced with annoyance. Maybe just an inkling of anger, but it was mostly annoyance.

He didn't have time for this at all.

Kendrick lashed out again with his fist but this time Chase caught it and twisted his arm back so that the socket slowly started ripping.

Kendrick replied by smashing his right foot into Chase's head, causing him to let go and stumble back unsteadily.

Chase shook his head until the wooziness disappeared. He stared coldly at the werewolf before him. Kendrick did the same.

After a moment of silence Chase suddenly tossed the dagger at Kendrick in disgust. "I don't have time for this," he muttered as he started walking towards the door.

Kendrick caught the dagger gracefully at the hilt and glared, "I wasn't finished."

"Well I am," Chase retorted back. "I knew you did your job the whole time I was here."

Kendrick opened his mouth angrily but Chase cut him off. "Just tell me who you bit."

"The brown-haired one."

Chase stopped for a moment. Kendrick waited.

"That is fine." Then he was gone.

Kendrick remained where he was, letting his anger dissipate until he could breathe normally again. After a minute, he finally walked over to his cabinets and placed the silver dagger gently inside.

Chase irritated him so much. At least now he was out of his life for good. Now Kendrick could finally get back to his normal life.

Ha, what a laugh! He wished.

* * *

_I woke up with a start, my eyes snapping open. I was sweating yet shivering at the same time, my body warm but the inside numb with cold. What was wrong with me? What had happened? Did I have a dream? I couldn't remember anything prior to waking up._

_I gazed about me, my breaths short and rapid. Why was it so hot and stuffy in my room? I ran a hand through my black hair, my green eyes wide with fear. The air was so musty, so old, so… suffocating… were the walls getting closer or was it just me?_

_I had to get out of the house. I had to get into the open before I went crazy. I rushed outside, breathing heavily._

_Outside in the woods everything was quiet. The moon shined brightly down upon me and a gentle breeze was blowing. The air was fresh and clean, and an owl hoot reverberated around the forest._

_My breaths started getting more normal. I was already feeling much better out in the wild. Free and able to go wherever I wanted._

_I began to jog, not even noticing at first. Before I knew it, I had broken into a run. Soon, I was sprinting through the forest, so incredibly fast, so… inhumanly fast…_

_I finally slowed down when the woods ended and opened into a plain. Before me an ocean of grass swayed in the calming wind, so tranquil and beautiful under the sparkling stars._

_Only a lone hill stood out in the midst of the lowlands. Unconsciously I walked towards it, slowly making out a cherry tree at the top of the hill._

_Then I saw her._

_She was sitting with her back against the tree, her long, lustrous black hair cascading luminously down her back. I couldn't see her face; her back was towards me, but I could still see her creamy white complexion, so beautiful and just like ivory._

"_K-Karina?" I stuttered._

_The girl turned her head, and I stared into Karina's beautiful blue eyes._

_She started towards me, walking forward until we only stood five feet apart._

"_Karina…" I whispered. "1500 years ago… I didn't mean it…"_

_Her face remained blank. I pleaded with her, but she wouldn't say a word._

"_Please…"_

_She only turned around to walk away._

_I felt so hurt, so hopeless, so dejected that she wasn't going to give me another chance. I felt tears slowly welling up in my eyes as her figure grew smaller and smaller._

_The moon's rays shined down on me intensely and I realized it was a full moon._

_NO! My mind shrieked. Not again! I dropped onto fours and felt my face transform into a snout. Black fur began to grow all over me and my animal instincts took shape._

_But before I could even blink the earth had opened up under me. My screams were lost in the chasm as I fell through the abyss. Everywhere I looked it was black. I couldn't even tell up from down or right from left. I was suffocating, falling into nothing, the air leaving my lungs as I tumbled on._

_Only one word kept repeating itself in my mind as I fell: the curse would be the end of me…_

Kendrick leapt out of bed, his breathing heavy and his eyes wide with fright. For a while he kept still, his ragged breathing the only sound about him.

Clam down, boy, relax… he told himself, struggling to control his shivering. Only a dream… only a dream…

Kendrick snorted. Some pleasant dream he had. It was more like a nightmare. He waited a couple minutes but he just couldn't relax. He slipped out of bed and into the kitchen, grabbing some water and pouring it eagerly over his head.

The water was cool and refreshing. Kendrick smiled. It had helped greatly.

He walked towards the door and slipped quietly outside. The moon was still shining brightly overhead; Kendrick guessed it was about two in the morning. The moon was almost full, just waning the slightest since it was full yesterday night.

He shuddered slightly as he recounted the dream. When was the last time he even had a dream? He couldn't remember; if he had one it definitely wasn't in the last five centuries…

So why tonight?

Kendrick muttered to himself angrily. So much for going back to his normal life.

One thought kept bugging him though. Why were all his memories replaying themselves in his head now? He had buried them deep in his mind and resolved never to unleash them again. And they had been dormant for more than a millennium now… so why… tonight?

With a start he suddenly remembered the girl that had been present at his mission. The girl with the same lustrous black hair as Karina. The girl with sapphire blue eyes and ivory skin, even the same blood…

Why was she so similar to Karina?

Kendrick growled silently. Perhaps it was her fault that he was going crazy. She was the one who had brought back horrible memories of his past and dreaded mistakes since she looked so much like Karina.

Kendrick paused for a second. Now that he was thinking about it, why DID he consent to that stupid agreement he made with that goddess nearly 1500 years ago?

Because of his stupidity, blindness, naivety that nothing bad could happen, even though the goddess had clearly said _curse_… A freaking curse that would follow him 'til his death…

Kendrick gasped. The phrase that had been repeating itself as the dream ended: _the curse would be the end of me…_

Then again, the silver dagger was probably the REAL reason he was in this mess. If it had never been revealed, he wouldn't have made an agreement with Chase, wouldn't have seen that girl Kimiko, and wouldn't be in this state.

Kendrick rubbed his temples. He had a splitting headache and his head was going to explode. He was so confused…

After more than a thousand years of peace, the memories just HAD to unearth themselves… and what a better time than now? He thought sarcastically.

But… why?

Why now, why him, why-

Stop thinking! He commanded himself.

He looked up in tot the night and sighed. It was late and he was going to be so out of it tomorrow if he didn't get some sleep soon.

Tomorrow… he decided. He'll figure it out tomorrow…

But that one phrase kept haunting his mind as he struggled to fall asleep.

_The curse would be the end of him…_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Ack, not a very good chapter... oh well. I wrote this up and then decided I didn't like it so then I rewrote it. Then I realized that the plot I had mapped out sucked and wasn't realistic at all so I had to change that and as a result, this chapter, too...

But I fixed the plot so that it's better, and hence, writing chapters should be easier now. If only school would lighten up... (growls)

Anyways, nothing on the monks in this chp (hope you don't/didn't mind...). I just decided to give Kendrick a chp to himself. And I hope you got the message in the chp: basically, Kimiko's awakened memories in Kendrick he had long buried since she looks so much like Karina. And so now he's reminiscing about his past, his choices, and what will happen to him, etc.

Hope that was clear, cuz if it's not... then (gulp) that's bad on my part...

Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chp! R&R please!

xxFireWarriorxx


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait. I think I actually lost interest in this for a couple days since I already had the plot for the next few chps mapped out... I just didn't feel like writing the actual story up. So forgive me... pretty please? But anyways, I got hooked again so it's all good. :D Here's the next chp; enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter Seven

Kimiko sighed happily as she snuggled up closer to Raimundo. She smiled to herself, letting her thoughts wander. Two weeks had passed since the silver dagger had revealed itself. Two blissful weeks with Rai almost always by her side. Master Fung had been a bit iffy about it at first, but he had eventually given in, knowing that if he forbade it, they would only sneak out together. And Master Fung much rather preferred to have his students be honest with him.

Kimiko giggled at Master Fung's rationale. He was right. They most likely WOULD be sneaking out if he had forbidden them to be together.

For the first week Clay had smirked at them, constantly laughing with an 'I knew it' look on his face. Apparently, according to him, she and Raimundo had made it really obvious that they liked each other. They were just as oblivious as they were obvious.

Kimiko didn't think so, but that's what Clay told her.

Omi, on the other hand, had worn a mask of confusion until last week. Which was understandable, Kimiko figured, since romance usually never occurred at temples. He had persistently trailed after Clay asking, 'Why are they holding hands?' Or 'Why is Raimundo's arm around Kimiko's waist?' Or, most hilarious of all, 'Why does Raimundo insist on giving Kimiko CPR when she's perfectly fine?'

Clay had tried explaining to him but Omi never got it until last week. It was a relief to them all; no more questions, but more importantly in Kimiko's opinion: Omi was finally starting to escape his naivety and enter the real world.

As for Dojo… he never really expressed any interest except for one sentence: "So the lovebirds finally admitted their love." And he when he had said that he added quite some emphasis on the word 'finally.' Maybe Clay was right. If it was that obvious to even Dojo, maybe she and Rai really were just plain old oblivious.

"Kim, I think we should go in now."

Kimiko cracked an eye open and gazed at Raimundo's perfect face. He was propped up against her favorite cherry blossom tree in the temple garden and she was leaning on him, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. She sighed. "So soon?"

Raimundo laughed. "We've been out here for almost an hour already, just talking and dozing… it's almost time for lunch and I'm starving."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, put food before me, why don't you?" She pushed herself up and punched him playfully, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Aw, Kim, you know how I am," Rai answered, grinning as well.

Kimiko stretched and let out a yawn, sighing deeply. The sun shined brightly in the sky and the grass and leaves swayed lazily in the breeze. The air was clean and fresh, and around them birds twittered joyfully. The sky was blue and filled with fluffy, white clouds, the sun's bright rays radiating down upon them.

The sight was truly beautiful.

"You know Kim, I'm really glad we're going out," Rai whispered. "You're so amazing…"

Kimiko's skin tingled as Raimundo's hand brushed against her skin, pulling her loose, black hair behind her ears. Her heart began to flutter again; she couldn't stop that sensation, and she knew she never would.

"So are you," she smiled back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Raimundo let her. Her hands were so soft and tender against his skin. He pulled her in even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as she dug her hands into his messy, brown hair.

Kimiko's heart was swelling with joy the way it always did when they kissed. He was so amazing, so wonderful, and so totally ideal… The moment was perfect.

When they finally pulled away, Raimundo whispered into her ear, "We can catch up later. I just wanna be in the kitchen before Clay devours all the food."

Kimiko laughed. "What an understatement."

Raimundo grinned along with her. Then his face took on a more serious note and he said, "I was thinking about a movie tonight if the Fung-man will let us. What do you say?"

"What movie do you have in mind?" Kimiko asked, a sly smile working its way across her face.

Raimundo's face also broke into a smile. "Well, I don't think it really matters considering we really won't be paying any attention."

Kimiko laughed as she pulled him in towards her. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Hey peoples!" Dojo said cheerily as he slithered into the kitchen. "The sky is blue, the temperature is great, and we've just got a new-"

"Oh, no, not when I'm eating lunch," Clay warned, knowing exactly what was coming.

Dojo only shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I can control when shen gong wu reveal themselves. I only report when they do and act as the traveling machine."

Clay sighed and leaned back in his chair as Omi piped, "So what shen gong wu is it?"

Dojo took out the mystical scroll and started reading. "The shinko illusion is a shen gong wu that when activated, allows the user to manipulate one's thoughts so that he or she is thinking what the user wants them to think. But the user must be careful, for this wu does not give them control over the person. It merely changes a person's thoughts and beliefs. Once that has occurred, the person will act on and live with those thoughts, believing them to be true, until the user calls it off."

"That sounds pretty dangerous, actually," Kimiko commented. "Especially if the user can just go around and change everyone's thoughts, like making everyone think evil the way to go."

"Not necessarily," Dojo countered. "It says also that the user cannot just plant any random idea into a victim's head. This wu's actually a lot like propaganda. It will distort the facts of a situation so that the person will believe what the user wants him to believe. But only in that situation."

"So basically, if Clay was hungry and I didn't want him to raid the kitchen, I could use that wu and make him think that he's not hungry?" Raimundo joked.

"Hey!" Clay objected.

Dojo ignored Clay's outcry and answered, "Basically, yeah."

"Sweet!" Raimundo exclaimed. "Then what're we waiting for? Finally the fridge will be full-"

He never got to finish. Clay had tackled him to the ground.

* * *

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Kimiko suddenly asked as Dojo flew through the sky. "Chase had never ever shown interest in wu before… So why was he was desperate to get the silver dagger?" 

The monks were silent. They had never thought about it until Kimiko brought it up just now. Slowly all four heads swiveled towards Dojo.

"Hey!" What're you all looking at me for?" Dojo protested. "How am I supposed to know?"

"We're not expecting you to," Omi said. "Just… any suggestions?"

"None," Dojo answered. He suddenly realized that he still hadn't told them of the Silver Dagger's second function – which was killing werewolves. For a moment he contemplated to tell them, but again brushed the thought away. Werewolves were probably long-dead by now. Besides, they'd probably just laugh at him considering werewolves, like vampires, were considered fantasy creatures in the world they grew up in.

"Oh well, I doubt the reason's important," Kimiko shrugged. "I just realized that so I thought I'd bring it up."

They rode in silence for a while until Dojo proclaimed, "Well, here we are!" He started to descend. "Home to the infamous pyramids of Egypt!"

Kimiko groaned. "Again?" I thought we'd already had our share of Egypt when the Sands of Time revealed itself."

"Hey, with hundreds of shen gong wu to hide, Dashi and I ran out of places."

Dojo landed gently on the ground in front of a pyramid and the monks hopped off. 

"How did you guys even manage to hide a wu in a locked up pyramid anyways?" Raimundo queried as Dojo shrunk to his smaller size.

"I'm not sure, actually…" Dojo mused to himself. "How did we… Oh yes! We had the Golden Tiger Claws since we buried that wu last. Or at least close to last," he informed.

"Let's cut the talk about the past and get the wu already folks," Clay cut in. "I'm hungry."

Raimundo rolled his eyes and said teasingly, "I already know what I'm gonna do first when we get that wu."

"Do you really want me to tackle you again?"

"My friends! Stop quarreling! We must find a way into the pyramid without completely destroying it. Especially since Jack Spicer will most likely be here soon," Omi stated, his annoyance clear.

"Wrong again cue-ball! I'm won't be here soon, cuz I'm already here! That's right baby, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, is in the house!"

"Why do you always refer to yourself in third person when you make your entrances?" Kimiko asked, rolling her eyes as she took her fighting stance. 

"I don't know actually. It adds dramatic effect."

"Yeah, whatever," Kimiko replied to Jack. To her team, she said, "Let's get this over with while we're still outside."

"Wudai Mars, FIRE!" she shouted as she leapt into the air. Flames exploded from her body and at her command, fireballs flew from her hands towards Jack's robots, setting them on fire and destroying them almost instantaneously. More came at her, shooting lasers, and Kimiko managed to dodge them all. When the robots came close enough, she thrust her hand into the air and sent a fireball flying up into the sky. As she suspected, the single ball of fire broke into smaller pieces and it showered down upon the robots like rain, destroying them all completely.

Raimundo, meanwhile, had called the winds to his command. With a single thrust of his hands the swirling winds flew towards the jackbots with tremendous force, blowing them into a pyramid so that they crashed on impact. "Shoku Dragon, WIND!" he shouted, and a tornado seemed to appear out of nowhere. It sucked the jackbots into the vortex and spun them around and around until the pieces disassembled into tiny bits on the ground.

After he had finished his battle, he turned around to see how his teammates where faring. Kimiko had just destroyed her bunch but Clay and Omi were still fighting. But it didn't look bad at all; it seemed as though they were kicking Spicer's butt.

Speaking of which… where DID that guy go?

He scanned his eyes across the desert but couldn't see anything except miles and miles of sand, a couple pyramids popping up here and there. What the heck? How can he just disappear like that? Unless…

"Holy shit!"

Raimundo's eyes widened as the realization hit home. "Guys! Guys!" He started to wave his hands frantically.

Omi noticed first. "What is it?" he asked, confusion in his eyes. He sent a rush of water towards the rest of the jackbots and finally destroyed them all. He then walked over, his battle with the robots over. "We are obviously winning, so what're you worried about?"

"You seen Spicer?"

"No, not exactly," Omi said slowly, "Not since… Great ghost of Dashi!"

"Yeah, exactly," Rai answered grimly. "I'm betting he already broke into the tomb while we were busy fighting his jackbots. No wonder he made so many this time."

By then Kimiko and Clay had joined them, with Dojo curled around Clay's hat. "Let's go guys, no time to waste if we wanna get this wu," Raimundo ordered.

He then turned to Dojo. "Any idea how to get in?"

"No, but if Jack really did go after the wu then he'd probably have blown one side of the pyramid apart. He's not one to look patiently for the hidden entrance," Dojo answered.

"You're right," Raimundo announced when they had reached the side facing north. The lower portion of the pyramid in the middle had been completely blown up, and the monks could see the hallway leading into darkness that Jack must have taken.

"Should we split up?" Kimiko asked.

"No, I think this time we should stick together," Rai replied, stepping cautiously in. "I actually learned a couple things or two about pyramids back in the day. Ones that haven't been evacuated yet are full of traps and such. It's also easy to get lost. And I'm betting this one's not one that's been explored." He paused and turned towards Dojo. "I'm not gonna wander around this time looking for the wu," he told him. "Start sniffing and help us out."

Dojo furrowed his brows in concentration. "The signal's sort of weak, but I'm pretty sure it in that direction." He pointed right and the group turned to face the dimly lit hallway. High on the walls Raimundo could see little crevices for holding torches, but the flames had long been snuffed out. The only light so far was from the sunlight streaming in from the exploded wall. They were going to need a source of light were they to go in further.

"Kimiko, if you don't mind?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Way ahead of you," she smiled, and flames lit up in her hands, providing the monks with more than enough light to guide them and see what lay ahead.

"All right, let's go then," Raimundo said, heading off in the direction Dojo had pointed in. The rest of the monks followed suite.

"It's so damp and clammy in here," Kimiko commented after a while. She shivered slightly, stepping up closer to Raimundo. "The air is so stale, too."

"Well, this place has been locked up for thousands of years," Rai responded. "Think about it. You're breathing the air that existed back when Ancient Egypt was alive."

"EW! Rai!" Kimiko wrinkled her nose is disgust.

He laughed at her face. "It's true."

Kimiko replied by punching him in the arm. Raimundo only laughed more.

They walked on steadily until they reached the end of the hallway. A room lay ahead, and Raimundo stopped the monks before they could enter. He turned to Dojo once again. "The wu's still in that direction?"

"Yup," was his answer.

"I'll go first," Rai volunteered, stepping warily inside. His eyes grew wide with shock though as the scene before him unfolded. There was treasure and gold everywhere, piles and piles of it; it never seemed to end. "Wow…" was all he could say as he stared in shock.

Maybe it was because of his wonder that caused his guard to drop, but whatever it was, the next thing he knew arrows were flying at him with deadly speed and deadly accuracy.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed. Instinctively, fire burst from her hands. She thrust her arms out in front of her, and the fire flew in one giant wave towards the arrows, burning them to ashes as they fell harmlessly towards the ground.

For a moment, no one spoke. The air was eerily quiet; the only sound their labored breathing. Raimundo could only gape in shock. 

Finally, Kimiko voice broke the deafening silence. "Gee, Rai, way to be a leader," she said sarcastically.

Raimundo only glowered at her.

"Don't start fighting now, my friends," Omi's voice came again. Raimundo looked down in surprise. He didn't even hear the cheese-ball walk up to them.

"Yeah, especially since we've got bigger problems," Clay agreed.

"What do you mean?"

Clay jerked his head towards the entrance they had come in.

Rai took one look and felt his jaw drop. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

Raimundo couldn't believe his eyes. A stupid, stinking wall had dropped right behind the entrance, locking them all in! "Oh, hell no…" he growled.

"Relax, Rai," came Kimiko's voice. "We'll just blast the wall back open. We're not like regular people, you know. We've got powers to aid us."

"Um, my friends? I hate to, as you would say, rupture your globule of gas, but-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Raimundo stared at Omi, one eyebrow cocked.

"I think he means 'burst you bubble.'" Kimiko offered.

"That wasn't even close."

"That's not the point! If you haven't already noticed, the ceiling is dropping!" Omi shouted, his voice frustrated.

"And not only that, partner. The ceiling's got spikes, too. If we don't find a way out, we're gonna be sliced up like chicken before my mama's barbecue," Clay added.

This was a nightmare. "Dojo! Why'd you agree to hide the Shinko Illusion in a place like this?" Rai yelled in aggravation.

Dojo didn't reply. He was shaking uncontrollably. "The wu's close," he managed. "Really close…"

The ceiling was dropping faster now. It was a matter of minutes before the spikes would reach them.

"Do you know where?" Kimiko asked gently.

Dojo lifted a shaky finger and pointed towards of the walls. Kimiko looked gazed at it with confusion. "But there's nothing there that could hide the wu."

Dojo shook his head. "No, no, it's beyond that wall. There must be a secret lever somewhere that will open a hidden passage."

The spikes were even closer to them now.

Raimundo's mind was racing. He had to stop the spikes, they had to escape, and they had to find the wu. It was all way too much to think about. Better to get everyone each a single job to focus on. He asked Dojo, "Can you remember where the lever is?"

"No, I told you. Dashi just used the Golden Tiger Claws and hid the wu. We didn't go through all this when we hid it!"

"Those tiger claws sure are sounding nice right now," Rai muttered.

"What do we do?" Omi was shouting.

Raimundo thrust his hands up towards the ceiling, releasing a giant gust of wind against the falling spikes. The ceiling stopped sliding down, but Rai could already feel his energy draining. Kimiko was looking for the lever but Ra yelled at her to stop. Then he turned to Clay and shouted, "Forget about preserving the pyramid. Just blast the damn wall open so we can escape this room!"

Clay nodded. "Much obliged." Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "Wudai Crater, EARTH!"

Huge chunks of earth and stone from the floor raised itself up and with a shove of his hands, the rocks flew towards the wall and smashed right through it, creating a huge, gaping hole.

"Run for it guys!" Raimundo shouted. He let his arms fall and the ceiling started to crash down towards the floor with incredible speed. The monks just made it out as the spikes touched the floor.

"Oh my God…" Kimiko gasped, her eyes wide.

"Add that to my 'NOT to do' list," Raimundo said between gasps of air. "That is one thing I do NOT wanna go through again."

For a while no one said anything. Everyone just focused on getting their breathing back to normal.

Clay recovered first and finally looked up to gaze down the passage. His eyes widened and suddenly his face broke into a smile. "Well partners, I think we've just been awarded."

Raimundo looked at Clay in confusion but then quickly saw why. At the end of the passage was another room, this time much smaller, with a single pillar. And on the pillar, was an orb with a misty purple haze inside.

The Shinko Illusion.

"Hallelujah!" Rai muttered as he started across the passageway. This time when he reached the entrance, he peered cautiously around for any more traps. He needn't have worried. There were none. He reached out his hand and took the shen gong wu in his hands. Then he turned back to face the monks and Dojo.

"So…any one got any suggestions as to how to get out?"

* * *

The sky was already turning pink and orange as the monks finally exited the pyramid and hopped onto Dojo to go home. They had spent almost all afternoon – four hours! – in the pyramid, looking for the wu and battling all the traps before figuring a way back out.

They had been reluctant to destroy the pyramid any further than they already had, but they couldn't figure out another way out. So they finally decided to just blast their way through. And now here they were, on their way back to the temple.

"I wonder what happened to Jack," Kimiko said as they rode through the setting sky. "Apparently he went in after the wu, too, but we never encountered him."

"Maybe he went the wrong way," Clay shrugged, reclining and stretching his arms. "We went right, he might have gone left."

"True," Kimiko said.

Another silence ensued until Kimiko, yet again, broke the silence. "I've another question."

"You're just full of comments today, aren't you Kimi?"

She punched Rai in the shoulder before turning to Dojo. "I was just wondering… is it possible to break free of the Shinko Illusion? Like, if someone had used it against you, and you fell for the lies he told you, would you be able to see the truth eventually and break free?"

Dojo shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not entirely sure. No one ever had before, but that doesn't mean it's impossible. It just means no one has YET."

Kimiko smiled as she leaned back against Raimundo. The answer was good enough for her.

"Tired?" Raimundo asked her quietly.

"I'm okay," she replied, but she could already feel her eyelids drooping.

Raimundo laughed. "Whatever you say, Kim. Whatever you say."

Kimiko didn't respond. The day had actually been pretty hard. The morning was nice and relaxing, but the afternoon had sure been packed full of action and exhilaration. She felt Rai's arms around her and smiled to herself. Feeling warm and protected, she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

WHEW! Wow that was some chp! It started out so fluffy and then morphed into an intense battle! But I'm proud of it. :D ...Except that I think I may I rushed it a bit... did I?

One thing though: I made everything up when it came to the pyramids. I don't know the structure at ALL so that's probably all wrong in my story, and pyramids are actually NOT at all filled with traps. Sure, a couple here and there to stop tomb raiders, but not outrageous ones like the ones I had written about in here. Just needed to get that point across.

Anyways, you might be wondering what this all has to do with Kendrick and Chase's plan and Rai getting bitten, but I PROMISE you that everything I write is connected. It might not seem like it now, but trust me, it is.

With that said, please R&R! Thanks again for all your support!

xxFireWarriorxx


	9. Chapter 8

_First things first_: **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**: I'm taking SAT II: Bio E/M in June and I REALLY need to focus on that since I'm aiming for a high score. With that said, I'm sorry, but updates will be MUCH LESS frequent (I will try and update this story whenever I can but be warned that I may not update until June. I have not given up on this - I'm definitely going to finish it, so please don't give up on _me_. It kills me to stop when the plot is just picking up, but unfortunately, SAT comes first). This also means, unfortunately, I will not be reviewing new stories anymore. I will still review whenever I can (authors, _please_ don't hate me if I miss a couple chps), but just know that I haven't quit or anything - I just need time to study so I can do well. I'm VERY SORRY, but academics _does_ COME FIRST. I won't be active on this site until June, so I just want to say: SORRY! And so you know where I am.

OMG that was SO depressing to say! (starts sobbing) I'll miss you all, and I promise to try and update/review whenever I can.

Now, onto some less depressing news: I think this has got to be one of my SHORTEST chapters ever... and I'm sorry it's so short, but it's mostly just a filler chp. Actually, I don't think I even needed this chapter, but I decided to give the monks an episode where they could just relax. I mean, they've been through quite a lot, so I decided to give them a break. :D Which is why this chp is here. So enjoy, and please R&R!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fall asleep, but for some reason insomnia just wouldn't leave her tonight. It wasn't like her to stay awake late into the night; she was actually usually the first or at least one of the first to fall asleep each evening. So why was tonight any different?

The day had been normal enough. Master Fung had trained them until they could barely stand up, forcing them to spar using only their martial arts at dawn right after their morning jog. After lunch it had been training using their elements and afterwards training with shen gong wu. They had finally finished at five, their reward being dinner at six and the rest of the day off to chill and relax.

Come to think of it, their day had actually been really hard. Way harder than usual. Kimiko was so tired at the end of the day that she barely had the strength to shower after all that training. So why couldn't she fall asleep?

She wasn't just confused anymore. She was also starting to get mad.

Why couldn't she fall asleep?!

She pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to block the moonlight streaming into her cubicle. It was a pity it didn't help.

Kimiko sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She knew there was no way she was going to fall asleep any time soon at this rate. Maybe a stroll around the garden would help calm and relax her a bit.

She quietly slipped out of bed and pulled her silk robe over her pajamas. She slid into her slippers and nimbly walked towards the door, opening it quietly before lightly stepping outside.

She paused before proceeding any farther. She didn't want to wake anyone up; it was bad enough that she was still up. To wake anyone else would just be plain selfish.

When she was sure that she hadn't roused anyone, she tiptoed across the room and pulled the door to the outside open. Then, glancing around to make sure no one had seen or heard her, she softly slipped outside.

Kimiko took a deep breath smiled, closing her eyes as soon as she had stepped outside. The night air was cool and a soft breeze tingled her skin as she silently left the sanctuary of her room and entered the garden outside. The air was fresh and above her a thousand twinkling stars sparkled overhead. The moon was three-quarters of the way to being full, and it hung peacefully above her and the rest of the world.

She wandered over to her favorite cherry blossom tree where she and Raimundo had sat about a week ago when the Shinko Illusion had revealed itself. For a week there hadn't been any other shen gong wu activations, and Kimiko found herself wishing one would activate soon. Just so they could escape the training Master Fung piled on them every day.

Kimiko gently reached out a hand and stroked the coarse bark. It was rough, but not enough to hurt her. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed the lowest branch and pushed herself up so that she was sitting on it. Testing it to make sure it would support her weight, she then grabbed a higher branch, continuing to climb the tree until she was at the top. After deliberating for a moment, she leapt off the branch and landed deftly on the roof of one of the temples.

Kimiko smiled as she stood and gazed at her surroundings. The entire garden was now visible to her, the grass and trees painted a silvery hue under the moonlit glow of the moon. The leaves swayed gently in the soft breeze, creating a sense of calmness and tranquility about her. Above, the moon reigned over the earth, cascading its rays down in a shimmering splendor of brilliance. Stars twinkled overhead, simply adding to the beauty.

Kimiko allowed herself to sit on the roof, smiling at the beautiful sight before her. When was the last time she had felt as peaceful as she did right now? It seemed a long while ago. Sure, she had felt calm before, but never this connected to the earth its magnificence.

She closed her eyes and let a smile grace her lips. She felt so much better now and much more inclined to sleep. She was out of her stuffy cubicle and instead was outside with the wind constantly tickling her skin and the fresh air engulfing her lungs.

It was so quiet and serene… If only a certain someone was here to share it with her…

"Who would have thought the always fiery and energetic girl could be this calm and quiet," a teasing voice suddenly joked, penetrating the silence.

Without opening her eyes, Kimiko retorted, "Who would have thought the always half-asleep Shoku leader would ever be awake at this hour?"

Her only reply was a warm arm slipping around her waist and pulling her up towards another body. Kimiko smiled and finally opened her eyes. "You know, I was just wishing you were here with me."

Raimundo smiled back at her. "Well, I guess I'm psychic then."

Kimiko laughed. "No, I think it's just all luck when it comes to you."

"But I am lucky," Raimundo grinned. "Lucky to be with the most beautiful and extraordinary girl in the world."

Kimiko felt her heart melting right then and there. He was just so sweet! "Aw, Rai…"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss to the lips. He pressed his body against hers and she only pulled him in closer. His lips were soft against hers, and Kimiko felt her soul swelling with joy. For the first time all day she felt her lungs swell with air and her heart with happiness.

When they pulled away, Kimiko smiled, "And I'm lucky to be with the sweetest guy in the world."

Kimiko leaned against him, Raimundo's arms wrapped around her. The feeling was so right; she felt so safe in his arms. Like nothing could ever happen.

For a long time they were both silent. Just leaning against each other and staring into the night. Kimiko smiled. They didn't need to talk – there was nothing to say. Just the beauty was word enough.

"Isn't the moon so beautiful tonight?" Raimundo whispered into her ear.

"Mmmhmm…" Kimiko answered.

"It'll be even prettier in a week when it's a full moon," Rai continued. He smiled down at her.

Kimiko snuggled up closer to him, letting her eyelids close gently. She felt so warm, but his next question startled her.

"Do you believe in werewolves?"

"What?"

Kimiko gently pushed herself away and cocked her head. "Why are you asking me that?"

Raimundo shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about the full moon…" he trailed off.

"Well, no," Kimiko replied. "Werewolves are like vampires. They don't exist."

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean, I never thought dragons were real before I came here, but just look at Dojo."

Kimiko pressed her lips against his once more. "Shh," she whispered. "Let's just relax tonight."

Raimundo complied, and Kimiko felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. With Raimundo's arms wrapped safely around her, she soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Arise and sparkle, Clay my friend! It is time to wake up!"

Clay grumbled in his sleep and pulled his pillow up over his head. "Omi, go away," he complained. "Why don't cha wake Rai up or something? He sleeps like a rock."

"But he is already awake. I didn't even need to use the orb of tornami."

That caught Clay's attention. "You mean he's actually up before me? Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"Well, he wasn't in his room, so I'm simply assuming he's already up."

Clay yawned. "What time is it partner?"

"Nine o'clock," Omi answered. "Master Fung decided to give us a day off since he's been working us so hard the past few days."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," Clay told him. "I'll be down for breakfast in just a couple minutes, 'k ?"

Omi started to bounce off. "I hear that Dojo's making scrambled eggs, so hurry up!"

"Will do."

Clay pushed himself up and stretched his arms out, letting out a groan as his bones cracked. It felt good to have a day off. Master Fung had been merciless the past few days. And that was a gross understatement.

He barely had time to even pull himself out of bed when Omi was back in his cubicle, yelling incomprehensively.

"Omi, partner, chill! What is it?" Clay asked.

"I lied. I have no idea where Raimundo and Kimiko are. They weren't in the kitchen as I assumed."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"They weren't in there either."

"Omi, will you relax? They're probably just taking an stroll around the garden, taking in the sunshine and all." Clay blinked his eyes against the sunshine. "It certainly IS a fine day today."

"Will you stay on topic? Raimundo always sleeps 'til eleven everyday that Master Fung gives us a day off. This isn't like him," Omi argued.

"You worry too much lil' buddy."

"You worry too little."

It was then that they both heard shouts of surprise and the suspicious noise of something sliding down the roof just above their heads. Finally was a crash and another cry. Only this one sounded pained.

"What in tarnation?"

Clay and Omi took one glance at each other and rushed outside, not quite sure what to expect. And what they saw next was a shock to them both.

Raimundo and Kimiko were both lying in the bushes, pieces of the roof scattered around them. If Clay guessed right, they had apparently they had just fallen from the roof. What made him worry however, was that both of them were laughing hysterically.

Clay raised an eyebrow as he stared at the two figures before him disbelievingly. "Uh… am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Kimiko couldn't stop giggling. She couldn't believe that she and Rai had actually fallen asleep on the roof! She glanced at Clay and Omi's dumbfounded faces and couldn't help laughing more. "Your faces are priceless!" she eventually managed to say.

"What's so funny?" Omi asked, completely confused. His confusion, however, quickly turned to annoyance when know one answered him. "Pardon me, but I demand a right to know!"

After laughing some more, Kimiko finally said, "Okay, see, I couldn't fall asleep last night and decided to go for a walk, hoping it would calm my nerves or something. For a wild reason I decided to sit on the roof and then Rai joined me. I think we both must have fallen asleep on there, and then fallen off… I mean, the roofs ARE slanted…" she trailed off. "I just find it funny how we managed to slip and fall down so suddenly when we were fine all night."

"Yeah, okay, I think you hit your head," Clay said skeptically after another silence had ensued.

"No! Clay! We're fine!" Kimiko insisted.

"Well, I just don't think someone in their right mind would be laughing after taking a one story fall."

"Trust me, you'd be laughing. It's like one of those 'moments' that people have. You know those, right?"

Clay was about to suggest taking them both to the hospital wing when Omi innocently asked, "So you two slept together? Isn't that against temple rules?"

For a moment there was silence as everyone gaped at Omi. Then, steam slowly began to rise from Kimiko's body. "WHAT. Did you SAY?!" she shouted at Omi.

"Kimiko, it's Omi," Clay laughed. "He didn't mean it that way."

"I know, but STILL," Kimiko growled through her teeth.

"Hey Kim, I know you wouldn't mind though," Raimundo joked.

"SHUT UP!" Kimiko was literally seething with anger.

"Well, if you think about it, we DID sleep together… just not in the gross way," Rai laughed.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Omi asked in bewilderment. "Did I say something wrong? All I asked was a simple question. Besides, if you DID break the temple rules then I must report you two. Did you or did you not-"

"Omi, if I were you, I would shut up now," Clay warned, cutting the young monk off.

Omi only grew more confused, but he didn't say anything more. Kimiko's steaming body seemed a big enough warning for him to back off.

Kimiko, after glaring some more, finally stood up. "Well. As _interesting_ as this conversation IS… I'm out of here." She headed back towards the temple. "Shower's mine."

Raimundo smirked at her and couldn't resist calling out, "Hey, What do you know? I need one too! Mind if I join you?"

"You do that and you won't live to see another morning," Kimiko snapped back.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that Kimi - I know you love me. Besides, you-"

He never got to finish. A fireball had hit him square in the chest.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, what do you think? Definitely shorter, and not very necessary, but I think the monks deserved some rest after everything they'd been through in the past couple chapters. But don't worry. Next chp, the plot will REALLY start picking up. I think I'm about halfway through! YAY!

Haha, btw, how many of you did I scare with the whole Omi freaking out over where Rai and Kim could be? Probably not many, but I had to ask. :D

Anyways, AGAIN, I am SO SORRY! The parting is KILLING me - I'll miss you all so much! But please don't give up on me and this story. If I can make time between my studies this will be the first thing I do! Thanks for everyone's support and understanding!

xxFireWarriorxx


	10. Chapter 9

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait, but I've finally found time to type this up! It's funny, actually. The way I had the story mapped out, this chapter was supposed to be really short, but when I was actually writing this it somehow turned out to be _way_ longer than I expected. When I passed 5,000 words I was like, okay! WAY too long. So I actually cut the chapter into two chapters. The next one isn't necessarily done yet but it's already been started since it was supposed to be part of this chp but then I cut it cuz I was like, 5,000 words? Talk about long... lol!

But I don't even know why I'm telling you about that, so I'll shut up. teehee. :D Enjoy the chp!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Raimundo clenched his teeth in concentration as he dodged the flaming blasts to the best of his ability. He summoned the winds to ward off the blazing flames, but the fire just wouldn't relent. He growled as he continued to jump around. This was getting tiring, not to mention frustrating, and he needed a plan to put him back on the offensive instead of the defensive. But how?

"Getting tired, Rai?" Kimiko's voice mocked playfully from across the training grounds, a laughing smile lingering on her pretty features. Fire continued to erupt from her slender hands.

Raimundo grinned through his aggravation. It was impossible to stay mad at her. Well, most of the time, at least. He laughed before evading yet another blast and answering, "I'm just warming up, Kim. You'd better prepare yourself."

His only reply was another fireball, which he dodged efficiently before sending a gust of wind flying towards her.

Bingo! He grinned as Kimiko was forced to give up on her attacks and focus on defending herself.

Kimiko crossed her arms and placed them protectively in front of her face. She knew that she couldn't let herself be blown away. If she did, she would lose. And she wasn't about to lose to Raimundo. Even if he was her boyfriend.

"Wudai Mars, FIRE!"

With sudden power she thrust her hands outwards out of the "x" shape and to her sides, unleashing a giant fireball that flew with amazing speed towards the Shoku leader.

Raimundo responded quickly and drove yet another powerful gust of wind towards her, countering her attack. The two elements collided with a giant explosion, sending dirt and smoke everywhere. Both were pushed back by the force of the collision.

Kimiko coughed and raised her arm to her face to prevent the smoke from harming her. It was a good couple minutes before the smoke cleared and by then her eyes were stinging from the dust. She waited a minute too long and a wave of wind slammed into her. Completely unprepared, she couldn't stand her ground and was blown back several feet before she regained her stance. She leapt into the air but the wind followed her. She quickly sent another fireball at Rai, hoping it would distract him long enough for her to get back in the game.

She smiled as Raimundo gave up on his attack and instead sent another blast of wind towards the fireball she had just unleashed to defend himself. Her plan had worked! As quick as lightening, she flew forward towards Rai and delivered a punch straight to his side while he was distracted. As Raimundo was sent flying back, Kimiko laughed and shouted, "Next time the punch won't be so light."

Raimundo only grinned once he had regained his composure. "Don't worry about it Kimi – there won't be a next time."

"Oh Raimundo, don't be so sure," Kimiko laughed, and leapt in again for another punch. This time however, Raimundo was ready, and he caught her punch smoothly. Kimiko drove her other fist in, and Raimundo caught this one as well. For a moment both were still, trying hard not to let the other one win in the sudden test of strength.

"OW! KIMIKO!" Raimundo shouted suddenly as he dropped her fists and stumbled back. He stared at his burnt hands before glaring at his girlfriend. That girl had out of the blue set her, not to mention _his_, hands on fire! Sure, it was smart of her since it had allowed her to escape. He definitely admired that, but his poor _hands_…

"Sorry Rai, but I'm not losing this one."

With that, she leapt into the air and sent a shower of fireballs down at him. Raimundo flew into the sky as well, successfully dodging her attack. As he did he sent yet another blast of wind at her. Kimiko dodged, and both landed on the ground, three feet away from each other.

Before Rai had even time to recover Kimiko had thrown another fist at him. Raimundo sidestepped and grabbed her arm as her hand flew past his ear.

Only instead of throwing her off him as she had expected, Raimundo whirled her around so that they were practically pressed up against each other, their faces inches away.

_What the?!_

"Rai!" she shrieked playfully as he suddenly kissed her.

Kimiko couldn't believe what was happening! They were in the middle of training and he suddenly goes and kisses her like they were just taking a walk?! But then again, considering this was the Xiaolin Temple, training might as well be equal to a walk. Kimiko sure didn't mind though, and she playfully kissed him back.

After a moment Raimundo's lips moved from hers and brushed across her ears. Kimiko felt a tremor through her entire body, but then with a start she realized that he was saying something. She strained her ears as he said, "Sorry Kim, but I'm not losing this either."

And the next thing she knew a giant gust of wind had slammed into her and she was blown straight back and off the training grounds. And she would have kept flying too and slammed into a temple wall had not a gentle breeze caught her and let her land safely on the ground.

For a while she could only stare at Raimundo in disbelief as he slowly made his way towards her. Even when he was only a few feet away she continued to gape. Raimundo finally sighed and said, "Hey, at least I didn't let you slam into that wall."

Kimiko was steaming mad. "But that was SO cheating and you know it!" she shouted as soon as he was right in front of her.

He didn't respond and she continued to glare at him angrily. But then he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Kimiko started to push him away but he wouldn't let go, and soon she couldn't stop the anger from dissipating as she felt herself slowly melting under his warm glow. It was impossible to stay mad at him.

But as soon as they pulled away…

"You know that's not going to get me to forgive you," she warned.

Raimundo laughed. "I'm sorry Kimi. I really am. But I really meant that kiss… the plan to use that as a distraction came _while_ I was kissing you. And besides, Master Fung DID say to use whatever method you could to win. Because, and I quote, 'when fighting an enemy, one needs to think outside the box and use unexpected moves to achieve victory, for the obvious has little impact in battle.'" He grinned at her cockily once he had finished his speech.

"Well, I sure am positive that kissing the enemy is one way to win," Kimiko said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you never know."

Kimiko laughed. "You kiss any other girl and you'll probably never live to see the light again."

"That's a threat you know you won't keep," Raimundo replied teasingly.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and threw a giant fireball at him, sending him flying back several feet. She grinned smugly at him once he'd landed. "There. You blow me away, I blow you away. Now we're even."

"Girl, I don't know why I even like you so much," Raimundo muttered as he glanced down to see his robes completely burnt.

Kimiko flung her arms around his neck and batted her eyelashes mischievously. She peered up into his emerald green eyes and smiled. "Isn't just being me reason enough?" she answered sweetly, giving him her puppy dog look.

Raimundo laughed and shook his head playfully. "Of course," he answered.

Kimiko grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "Of course you are," she smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

She let go of him and turned to walk back towards the temple. "Time to tell Clay and Omi it's their turn to train. After that, according to Master Fung, we've got a four-on-four training exercise." She rolled her eyes. "The cherry on top of a perfect day."

"And you say I'm sarcastic," Raimundo teased.

Kimiko started to punch him again, but suddenly noticed something red on her lower left arm. Examining it more closely, she realized that it was a small cut. Must have been from a rock or something during training.

"What's wrong?" Raimundo asked, noticing that she had paused.

Kimiko pouted at him playfully. "You made me get a cut."

"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Raimundo asked with mock concern, placing his hand over his heart.

"I really hate you sometimes," Kimiko said, rolling her eyes and dropping her arm back to her side.

"Let me see it," Raimundo ordered.

"What? The cut? Why?"

"You said you had a cut – let me make sure it's okay."

"Rai! It's only cut! And really shallow too – don't worry about it."

"I don't trust you."

"But we can't have a relationship without trust, now can we?"

"Kimiko," Raimundo sighed, his frustration clearly beginning to show.

"Oh all right," she relented, hating that she had to play victim. "I still don't get why you have to check it. It's just a cut for crying out loud. Nothing big." She paused before muttering under her breath, "You care way too much sometimes."

But Raimundo heard her and retorted, "Yeah? Well you exaggerate way too much. Last time you said you had a minor bruise and in reality it had covered your entire leg!"

Kimiko only stuck her tongue out at him as Raimundo held her arm in front of him. Okay. She was right. It was just a cut. But hey, how was he supposed to know?

He started to let her arm drop but then stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. He sniffed the air. There was just the slightest scent of something metallic-y, and he could swear the blood looked redder and more fresh than before. The color was suddenly incredibly vivid and it seemed… smelled… almost sweet…

What was wrong with him? Since when did he go around thinking blood was _sweet?_

"Rai? What's wrong?" Kimiko asked, noticing his confused expression.

He shook his head. "Nothing Kim, don't worry about it. I think I just need to catch up on my shut-eye, that's all."

"Are you sure?" The concern was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

She didn't look convinced, but she didn't push it either, and Raimundo was thankful for that.

They started to walk back towards the temple but Raimundo couldn't stop feeling weird. Snap out of it! He commanded himself. What was wrong with him anyways? He had been perfectly fine until Kimiko showed him the cut. No, scratch that. Until HE had ordered she show it to him. And it was just a cut for crying out loud.

He just needed more sleep and rest. Master Fung HAD been vicious with them all week.

But he couldn't resist taking another look at the cut on Kimiko's arm. Has blood always been that red? Or was he just imagining it?

"Rai," Kimiko whispered. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." She stepped closer and linked arms with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

What was that loud thumping sound he heard? It sounded like a drum.

"Rai? You're not answering."

The sound was overwhelming. It seemed to get louder and louder and his ears were starting to hurt.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted.

"Is someone playing drums or something?" he asked her instead.

A puzzled expression came over her face. "Drums? No. Rai, are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"I was fine just a couple minutes ago."

"I know, but now you're acting all weird and you look really sick all of a sudden."

Raimundo ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I think I just need a break."

"I'm sure Master Fung will let you off. He might be strict but he's not mean."

Now he was hearing the sound of running water or some sort of liquid. What the hell?

What was wrong with him? He glanced up towards the sky, expecting it to be gray like the way he was feeling all of a sudden. But instead, the sky was bright blue while big, fluffy white clouds dotted the sky. It was so not the right mood.

He blinked his eyes against the sunshine, suddenly realizing the moon was still visible in the sky even though it was only morning. He realized that it was almost full again – just one more day. He felt a sudden chill as a shiver traveled down his spine. Why was he suddenly so afraid of it?

Nothing was making sense.

"Raimundo, I really think we should see Master Fung about this."

Kimiko's voice brought him back to the present. "Yeah, sure," he replied distractedly. He was hearing the sound of some sort of liquid gushing noisily again, flowing loudly through a channel or something. But there wasn't a river near the temple at all. Maybe Omi was practicing his element.

But then where was that loud drum noise coming from? Clay and his element of earth?

Christ, he was going crazy.

* * *

Kimiko couldn't suppress the growing panic and fear that was rising as she led Raimundo along towards the mediation hall where they would find Master Fung. He had been acting strange ever since he had seen that cut of hers. But why? Some people got sick after seeing blood, but it wasn't like _he_ was afraid of blood since he had seen it a million times. So that couldn't be the reason he was acting odd.

Was there something about her cut that she hadn't noticed but he had?

She lifted her arm but after examining it for a while couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. There wasn't even any blood. Just a thin, red, slit. Barely visible, in fact.

She glanced up at Raimundo again. His eyes had a faraway look to them and they looked unusually glazed… unseeing… like he was thinking hard about something.

They were just a few feet away from the mediation hall now. Hopefully Master Fung could figure out what was wrong. Raimundo was really starting to worry her.

Kimiko gently opened the door once they reached the entrance and led him inside. The hall wasn't long, and they quickly reached the center where Master Fung and the other elder monks were meditating. For a second Kimiko wondered if she was making a foolish mistake. Maybe Raimundo had just overworked himself or something. Was the problem really big enough that she had to pull Master Fung out of his meditation?

But Kimiko couldn't help feeling that the problem was way more than just Raimundo coming down with something. And that scared her. She didn't think she'd ever been this anxious and worried before. Something was wrong. It was like she had a sixth sense or something, and it was telling something wrong. Something was really, really wrong.

And that's what scared her.

She was about to call to Master Fung when his eyes suddenly opened and stared straight into hers. Shocked, Kimiko took a step back. It was as though Master Fung had sensed her urgency.

She glanced at Raimundo, who was still staring out into space. Then she cleared her throat nervously and said to Master Fung, "Um, can we speak with you for a moment?" She then remembered the elder monks. "Alone, please?"

Master Fung nodded his consent and ordered the rest of the monks to leave. When the room was empty except for them, he turned directly toward Kimiko and said, "I sense your deep concern. You feel as though something is not right, is that correct?"

Kimiko was startled. "Actually, yes," she replied quietly. Then she added, "I don't know what the problem is or anything… it's just… this feeling that I have… Just ten minutes ago Raimundo and I were training. Everything was normal, but then I showed him my cut and he started acting all weird." She motioned toward Rai. "Just look at him. At first I thought he was just coming down with something, but as we walked here I couldn't help feeling more and more scared. I can't explain or even describe it. It's just… this feeling… that something's gone very wrong."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Ack, I'm not sure if I actually like the way this turned out. I think I may have rushed it and I think the dialogue was a bit choppy... ugh, I tried editing to the best of my ability but I'm not really proud of it... oh well. It's already posted and I'm not gonna go back and fix it. :D

Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

xxFireWarriorxx


	11. Chapter 10

Hello all! Here I am again, with another update, and I'm actually pretty happy with the way this one turned out. But I won't spoil anything so I'll keep my trap shut 'til the end. :D Oh! And another thing: I'm _really_ sorry for the lack of other characters. Rai and Kim got the whole chp to themselves last ep and they get it again this chp as well. I know that's not fair so I tried to incorporate Clay and Omi in, but that only messed up the planned plot so I took them back out. I also know we haven't seen Kendrick in a while, but he's definitely coming back next chp, and so will Chase.

Well, I won't rant any longer. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Raimundo could hear Kimiko and Master Fung talking in the background, but their chatter was only a distant hum to him. He barely heard them at all.

What was wrong with him?

At least the loud drumming sound had faded away. Man that had freaked him out. It was like in that movie Jumanji when the loud beating sound had kept playing over and over again. Except with him, it was ten times freakier.

But now that the noises had faded away he felt much better. He sneaked a peek at Kimiko's cut once more. Did the blood really look that red to him before? Now he couldn't see any blood at all. Even his sudden splitting headache had started to clear.

Master Fung's sudden question brought him back to reality.

"Raimundo, is it possible for you to explain your sudden unusual behavior?"

Did Master Fung just ask him that? What kind of dumb question was that? He couldn't help snorting back a laugh and retorting, "Don't talk to me like that, you make me sound like I'm in therapy."

Wow, did he really just say that? He was feeling better by the minute. Kimiko, however, still wore a mask of concern.

"Rai, you kept staring into space the whole while we walked here. Don't avoid the question."

"Kim, I'm fine now," he answered, slightly aggravated now that he was feeling better. "Will you relax?"

"No I won't! And I swear, if you don't answer the question I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Raimundo, please reply to the question, it's imperative," Master Fung said gently.

Raimundo sighed. "Okay, okay, but it's going to sound stupid and dumb."

"I'm listening," Master Fung responded.

"Well, it all started when Kimiko showed me her cut. I must have been hallucinating or something since it looked really fresh and smelled sort of sweet and metallic. Which is completely weird, I know, so don't ask me. Then I kept hearing this loud drum noise and this weird sound – kind of like water gushing though a channel or something…" Raimundo paused. "I think I just zoned out though since I feel fine now."

Kimiko didn't look convinced at all. Master Fung, on the other hand, wore a mask of confusion.

"That is quite perplexing, actually," Master Fung mused. "I've never heard of symptoms like those before…"

"Is it something to worry about?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that since I do not know what is wrong. But I am sure you can resolve the problem by studying the ancient scrolls in the library."

"Dude, why are we getting so worked up over this? I promise you, nothing is wrong."

"And we don't trust you," Kimiko shot back.

Raimundo glared at her. Jesus, who knew love could be so irritating?

"Thanks for the suggestion," Kimiko was saying to Master Fung. "We'll check out the library right now."

"Uh, YOU will be checking out the library. I've no intentions on even stepping foot into that building," Raimundo corrected.

Kimiko shot him a death glare that was cold enough to even freeze him. That girl clearly meant business. And she was accusing _him_ of caring too much. Girls. Who gets them?

* * *

Raimundo sighed tiredly as he tossed the scroll away. How long had they been rotting in the library? It seemed like an eternity and so far they had found nothing.

Kimiko was googling on her computer; apparently after reading through ten scrolls she had decided that she would surf the web while he finished the rest of the scrolls. Gee girl, thanks.

He picked up what seemed to be his hundredth scroll. The title read _"Ancient Curses."_ He rolled his eyes. Like he believed any of that stuff anymore.

He was about to toss it aside when his curiosity got the better of him. Hey, he deserved a break after slaving away reading all those pointless scrolls. And this would definitely provide some amusement – he could read about the curses and then laugh at how stupid they were. And best of all, Kimiko couldn't get mad at him since technically he's doing exactly what she wanted – reading a scroll.

He unrolled the entire thing to find that the one scroll was actually several sheets rolled together, each page containing one topic, or curse. At a quick glance he realized that each page relayed pretty much the same things, such as a description of each curse, how it's passed on, if there are any symptoms, any cures, what effect it has, and much more. He scanned through it, chuckling to himself after seeing vampirism. Like those existed anymore. But then again, he never knew what to believe anymore. At the Xiaolin temple, anything could be real, so could vampires be real too? Well, if they were, whatever. So long as none were bothering him.

One fancy word caught his eye though. _Lycanthrope_. What a funny word. What did it mean?

He started to read the passage.

_There are several ways a person can become a victim of lycanthrope. One way is voluntary in which the person can perform a spell on himself, calling to the Wolf Spirit to forever change his life. The ritual is very complicated and there are very few records describing the entire ceremony. There are two far more common ways, however. The first is to be cursed by witch, sorcerer, or evil spirit (but bear in mind that the being does not have to be evil – it can be anyone), and the other is to be bitten. Not all bite wounds, however, will pass the curse on. Only if the poisonous saliva of a werewolf were to find its way into the victim's bloodstream would the curse be passed on. This can be accomplished whether the werewolf wants it to be or not._

Oh, so lycanthrope meant werewolf… this was the thing he hated about ancient scrolls. They never used the normal English language. Instead they had to use all these fancy words no one has ever heard of before. But his interest was caught, and he kept reading.

_Often times, newly infected individuals might not even know that he or she has been cursed until the next full when they find themselves transforming into creatures of the night. This phase, however, only lasts for one night from midnight until dawn, and the rest of the individual's life is spent as a human as though nothing has changed. On some occasions though, werewolves maintain their attributes even in human form. This scenario, however, is very rare._

_Werewolves are extremely powerful in wolf form and have remarkable fighting abilities with excellent agility and endurance. The most dangerous weapons a wolf has are its fangs and claws, capable of shredding its prey to pieces within seconds._

_Other abilities a werewolf has during the full moon are enhanced senses and the incredible ability to heal from even the most severe wounds in a matter of minutes. Three specific senses that are enhanced are sight, smell, and hearing. A werewolf can see very well in dark, sometimes to the point that they can focus in total darkness. They also have an advanced sense of smell, able to detect the faintest scents and track them for miles. The same goes for hearing._

_Incredible speed is another ability. They are extremely quick and agile, yet also very graceful. They are so fast that they are often only a blur as they run. Lastly, they are very sensitive, and can sense fear, lust, lies, and other emotions very acutely._

_A cursed individual, however, will have little or no control while in wolf form. They cannot stop the shifting from a human to wolf and vice-versa, and the instincts of the animal often take over the human mind, controlling all actions and thoughts. Over time, the animal inside will slowly diminish and the human mind would remain in control during full moons, and very rarely will a newly bred werewolf be able to control himself._

_Certain wolves are attracted to different types of blood and flesh, but all share the same desire when near a person in wolf form. Too often the wolf yearns for a taste of flesh and loses control to the animal inside him._

_Werewolves are not necessarily immortal, but they are immune to aging and diseases due to the constant regeneration of their physical tissue, which makes them virtually immortal. They are very strong and almost indestructible since they can heal form the severest of wounds quite quickly because of their regeneration ability. They are not, however, impervious to death. The only way to destroy a werewolf is to use a weapon of pure silver to pierce its heart. Only then will it die. Any other injury from silver weapon will not kill it, but will severely wound it for they cannot heal as quick from silver. Not much is known as to why silver is such a weakness and threat to werewolves. For as long as man has known, that was just the way it was._

Raimundo paused in his reading. Wow, scary. There were just two more paragraphs. He might as well finish it.

_Symptoms are not usually common in victims of lycanthrope, but they still exist nevertheless. Usually the signs only occur a day or two before the victim experiences his or her first shift into a wolf on a full moon. After that the symptoms usually do not appear again. These symptoms include slightly enhanced senses, in which the werewolf, when near a person, may hear the sound of his or her heart beating and the sound of blood running through the person's veins. These sounds often sound like drums (beating of the heart) and water gushing through a river or channel (rushing of blood through a person's body)._

The world suddenly started to spin before Raimundo's eyes and he suddenly felt woozy and faint.

_Holy_…

No way. He couldn't be reading right, because that was exactly how he felt before, and he couldn't be a… a… It was impossible! Impossible. It couldn't be true. The scroll was wrong… it HAD to be wrong… because it wasn't true… wasn't true… not true… not true…

_When in the presence of blood, the werewolf may also notice that it smells a bit sweet, quite unlike the usual metallic scent people experience. This is due to an enhanced sense of smell. The blood may also look unusually bright and red – this again, is due to enhanced senses in the area of sight. The urge to be running and free is another symptom, but cases vary with different victims._

The paragraph went on to describe other symptoms a victim may go through, but Raimundo wasn't conscious anymore. He was reading, but he wasn't comprehending. The sound of a drum beating? Water gushing through a channel or something? Blood smelling sweet? It seemed impossible to him, yet the facts were all there in black and white print.

He had experienced almost all the symptoms of a werewolf. Meaning, he _was_ a werewolf.

But that was absurd! Crazy! Impossible! How on earth could that have happened? Raimundo refused to believe it. That scroll must be wrong. He had been perfectly fine all his life and then suddenly BOOM, he's a werewolf? It was ludicrous.

But then an image of a wolf appeared in his mind. A wolf that was pure black with haunting green eyes. A wolf that had attacked him a month ago when they were retrieving the silver dagger. That was the only time he had ever been in contact with a wolf… so that wolf bit him? And passed the curse onto him? But why?

No! It couldn't be true! He didn't live his life up until now only to be cursed by a freaking wolf! He would not, could not, believe it. Abruptly, without finishing the last paragraph, he crumpled the scroll he'd been reading and dashed outside the library, leaving a bewildered Kimiko staring after him.

* * *

Kimiko stared at Raimundo as he suddenly ran outside the building. What had happened? She glanced over at the scroll he'd been reading just before he had crumpled it up. Was there something in that scroll that had upset him? Or maybe he was just frustrated. After all, she did make him go through all the scrolls while she googled on her laptop. Maybe that was unfair of her.

But she knew Raimundo. And he didn't run away when he was frustrated. He usually stayed to blow up and rant about it to whoever was near. Kimiko's heart skipped a beat. For the second time that day, she couldn't stop a feeling of dread slowly engulf her body. She was sure Raimundo had found something out about his symptoms. And it had upset him, meaning it couldn't be good. Kimiko stared at the scroll as though it was a disease.

She had to read it.

Nimbly, she placed her laptop down and made her way over to the scroll, gently smoothing it out so that she could read the words.

* * *

Raimundo sat under the cherry tree and stared unseeingly out in front of him. The anger had dissipated, and now he only felt confused, scared, and horrified. Could it really be true? It had been almost half an hour since he'd read that scroll and the shock had ended. Now he could actually think, but did he believe it?

His mind refused to accept the idea, but his heart told him it was true.

He rubbed his temples tiredly. He had to accept the facts. He couldn't go on living as though nothing has changed, because it was already too late. There's nothing he can do except accept the facts. Who was he kidding when he said the scrolls were wrong? The scrolls were never wrong. He might as well face it. He was a…

He still couldn't say it though.

"Raimundo?"

He lifted his head at the sound of his name only to see Kimiko standing in front of him, the scroll in her hands. His throat tightened. She had to know the truth. She's obviously read the scroll. He felt his heart breaking. How would she feel now?

When he didn't answer, Kimiko tried again. "Raimundo… you know… if this scroll was true…"

He cut her off. "It IS true. Scrolls never lie."

Kimiko bit her lip. "Then… I guess…"

Raimundo felt all his bottled emotions explode. He couldn't contain it anymore.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf now," Raimundo snapped angrily. "There, I said it. Happy? Now we can all go off and play in the pretty garden as though nothing has changed."

"Raimundo! You don't need to be sarcastic!"

"Yeah? Well, how do you think_ I_ feel?" he shouted back. "I had my whole life in front of me and now I can't ever live normally anymore because I'm a freak of nature! I'm a werewolf, a monster, living a freaking curse, and it's not like I can die or anything cuz I'm freaking immortal! Don't you even begin to complain!"

Kimiko felt tears threatening to spill any minute. This was a total mess. Her heart ached for the Raimundo she loved, but he seemed to have in a matter of minutes built a wall around him. She hated to see him angry, so confused, so furious, so _cold_…

"Rai, please," she tried again, but Raimundo ignored her. She quietly walked over to him. "Rai, I know how you must be feeling, and I respect that, but-"

Raimundo snorted. "You? Know how I feel?" He scoffed incredulously. "Don't even begin to tell me all that crap. That's just what everyone says. You've NO idea how I'm feeling."

"But I can imagine…"

"Do you ever shut UP girl?!" he yelled at her.

The anger inside her boiled up. "Raimundo! Stop it! You're acting like such an immature baby!"

"See? You were wrong. You don't know how I feel. Otherwise you wouldn't be calling me that!"

"I'm only calling you that because that's what you ARE!"

"Just leave me alone."

Kimiko's temper was still rising, but she forced it down. Because he was right. She _didn't_ know how he really felt. She'd been too impulsive. She felt another tremor of agony shoot through her, and it quickly replaced her anger. She couldn't believe what she'd just said. She'd been so mean… She reached out her to hand to place it his. "Rai..."

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She couldn't hold the tears back this time as she jerked her hand away, her heart shattering into a thousand fragments. She had never before felt so anguished and miserable, and the feeling wrapped around her heart like smoke, binding her, overwhelming her, until she only felt grief.

The tears streamed down her face but she refused to make a sound. "I only wanted to help," she whispered, her voice choked with emotion. She couldn't bear to stay any longer. She couldn't let Raimundo see her cry like this. She spun around and ran, her heart bleeding with pain, wishing desperately that everything was only a nightmare.

As Kimiko turned and ran away, a feeling of utter horror slowly began to engulf his entire being, and Raimundo instantly regretted his words.

_Christ, what had he done?!_

He didn't mean anything! He was just confused and angry, and he was taking it out on Kimiko, who was only trying to help. Kimiko came to him despite knowing his condition, and what did he do? He screamed at her like a giant baby, just as she had accused. She was right. She was always right, and Raimundo felt a feeling he'd never felt before – an utter and indescribable, unimaginable despair that tore at his heart, shredding it into a million pieces.

He didn't think he'd ever felt so weak and helpless in his life. His heart was being torn into two. He didn't want to lose Kimiko over something stupid like this, and yet it was already happening. He quickly stood up and dashed after her.

"Kimiko!"

He received no reply, but he kept on searching, refusing to give up. He had to find her. Had to apologize. Had to make things right again.

But that was only wishful thinking. How could Kimiko forgive him after how mean he was to her? He felt his own tears threatening to spill as his face contorted into a mask of grief. But he continued to search, his heart filled with sorrow.

"Kimiko?"

He could hear his voice cracking with anguish as he cried for her. He couldn't even speak normally any more. The emotional pain was unbearable. "Please…" he whispered sorrowfully. "Where are you?"

He thought he heard the faint cry of someone sobbing, and he ran blindly in that direction, finally finding her sitting next to the fountain, her face in her knees.

"Kimiko…"

She didn't answer, and Raimundo gently lifted her chin with his fingers. Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were puffy and red. His heart ached for her. It killed him to see her like this, and he felt his own tears welling up.

"Please, Kimiko," he begged. "I didn't mean anything."

Kimiko smiled through her tears. "I know. I know you, and you'd never mean something like that. Not to me."

"I'm just shocked… confused… it's like my emotions are on a roller coaster ride."

"It's okay," Kimiko said, forcing a smile. "If I were in your place I probably would have burned the temple to the ground by now in my anger."

Raimundo managed a quiet chuckle as she continued, "I'm sorry too… if I sounded, well, insensitive." She felt another sob escape her. "I didn't mean anything either."

Raimundo lifted her face with his hands. "I know. I just… don't want anything to happen to us because of something like this."

"And nothing will," Kimiko whispered. "Even if you are… a werewolf now, you're still the same person as you always was. And I will always love you, no matter what."

But Raimundo's heart was still tearing into two. "But on full moons… I won't be able to control myself. What if I did something… bad… to hurt you? I would never be able to forgive myself."

Kimiko placed a finger on her lips. "You won't. I trust you."

"But I can't be sure."

"You love me," Kimiko whispered. "I've faith in you."

She leaned her head in until their lips touched. Raimundo pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. He needed her, needed her to breathe, to live. He couldn't lose her. Not to this.

"Don't let go…" Kimiko whispered when they broke apart.

He never wanted to. "I won't. Not now, not ever."

Kimiko snuggled in closer, desperately searching for comfort. Her life was never going to be the same anymore. She knew that, but she didn't care. So long as Raimundo was with her, nothing else mattered. He was her life, her sun, her everything. And as long as she was in his arms, she was content. And tonight, she wouldn't worry. She could do that tomorrow. Tonight, she was with Raimundo.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Wow... I actually didn't have this chp planned out this way at all. It wasn't supposed to be so sad at the end, but the whole thing just kinda flowed out naturally, and I've no complaints – I'm happy with the way this turned out. And as for the whole scroll thing, I actually did some research for that so all the info is courtesy of google (I don't remember the specific websites), so the info should all be correct. :D So... if you've time, press the purple button at the bottom and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading and everyone's support!

xxFireWarriorxx

PS: Remember how this chp and the last chp was originally supposed to be ONE chp (at least according to the way I'd the plot mapped out? Well, that would have been 2728 + 3537 words, or 6265 words... That's how long the chp was supposed to be (not counting author's notes)... wow... 6,000 plus words... I think that's the longest I've even written... lol!


	12. Chapter 11

OMG, I am SO SORRY for not updating in like, forever! I actually had this chapter done a week ago, but I didn't have time to proofread it until now to make sure whether or not I liked the way it turned out. Sorry... (whimpers). Anywho, not much to say except one thing: I lied. I said before that Kendrick and Chase were gonna come back this chp... yeah, it kinda never happened. The way I'd had the story planned, they were supposed to come back this chp, but I decided to not add them last minute since then the chp would be WAY long. So they'll be coming next chp, and this time I'm SURE. lol!

Anyways, that's it, so I'll shut up and let you read. Oh, and in case the beginning is a bit confusing, this chapter takes place right after chapter ten. :D

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Raimundo gently raked his fingers through Kimiko's soft and silky hair, pulling her in even closer as he desperately searched for comfort. Kimiko sensed his urgency, and her own was so great she immediately complied as Raimundo's arms wrapped themselves tightly around her body. She felt his warmness radiating from his core and she snuggled in even deeper, slowly beginning to feel all her worries and sorrow melt away under his wonderful glow. She could have stayed like that forever.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo whispered into her ear.

"Mmm?" she replied, her eyes lightly closed.

He paused for a moment, hesitant to ask her his question. It was a sore subject, and one Raimundo was sure both he and Kimiko didn't even want to think about. But he had to know something; he had to know the answer to his question. It could be the key to ending the horrible mess he was in. He shifted slightly before asking, "Kimi, did you finish reading the whole scroll? You know, the one on… werewolves?"

Kimiko immediately roused from her half-slumber, and gently raised herself to face him. "Rai…" she answered softly. "Please… let's not talk about that anymore." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I don't want to even think about it. It's so… hard…" She looked at him. "And I'm not even the one under the curse."

Raimundo sighed. "I know, Kim. I don't really want to think about it either, but there's something that I have to know. And I think the answer might be in that scroll that I didn't finish reading. I dropped the thing like it was on fire before reading the last paragraph…" He glanced at her hopefully. "The paragraph on 'cures.'"

Kimiko gasped at the sudden revelation. "Because if there's a cure…" she started.

"We might be able to free ourselves from this whole mess," Raimundo finished, smiling at her.

Kimiko scrambled to her feet, a smile lighting up on her pretty features once more. "What are we waiting for then?" She grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, unable to stop the growing bubble of happiness that had immediately begun spreading throughout her entire body, warming her from the inside out until every drop of sorrow was gone. She was giddy with hope, and instantly began to pull him towards the garden.

"Wait, why are we going towards the garden? The library's the other way," Raimundo told her, a look of confusion spreading over his face.

"I brought the scroll outside to the garden where you were sitting, remember?" Kimiko replied. "But then I dropped it when I… well…" she blushed. "When I ran away. To the fountain." Now that she thought about it, she couldn't believe she'd let herself do that. At the time she was so caught up in grief that she just wanted to get away. Maybe it was the right thing to do at the time.

Raimundo grimaced at the reminder. "Oh man, I am so sorry for yelling at you like that," he apologized for what was probably the hundredth time. "I really, really, am."

Kimiko pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it Rai… It's okay."

The cherry tree was only a few feet away now, and Kimiko could see the scroll clearly in the setting sun. She and Raimundo both dropped to the ground when they reached the tree and Kimiko carefully picked up the scroll. She glanced at Raimundo. "This is it…"

"Go on, read it," Raimundo urged.

Kimiko unrolled the scroll and spread the piece of parchment out on the ground, smoothing all the lines and wrinkles until the words were clearly visible. Directing her eyes immediately to the bottom of the page, she began to read the last paragraph.

_As of now, there are no known cures for lycanthrope. Many sources claim there are different sorts of rituals and rites that can cure a victim from the curse of lycanthrope, but none have ever been tested and proven to work. Lycanthrope is one of several curses in which the only absolute cure is death. People are currently working to develop a scientific medication to treat this curse and perhaps cure it, but since lycanthrope is a curse and not a disease, the outcomes will inevitably prove futile. Since lycanthrope is begun by magic, then magic would have to be the key to ending the curse._

Kimiko felt her spirits in a matter of seconds plummet to the ground. And she didn't need to be psychic to tell that Raimundo was just as disappointed. Only he didn't just seem disappointed. Based on the way his muscles suddenly tensed up, Kimiko could tell he was much more than disappointed. He was furious.

"Death?" he reiterated incredulously as he stared at the paper, a disbelieving expression flitting across his face. "_DEATH?_ Oh come on, I don't wanna die!" he yelled. "My one shot at being freed from this stupid, idiotic curse and there isn't even a God damn cure! Could my life get screwed up anymore?!"

Kimiko bit her lip. They were back at where they started. She glanced hopelessly at Raimundo. She hated to see him become such an angry person over a stupid curse, but there seemed nothing she could do. There seemed nothing _anyone_ could do to save him. And that knowledge killed her from the inside out. She wanted desperately to help him escape. She wanted to help him more than anything… but she didn't know what to do. And she hated being so helpless.

She just wanted the old Raimundo back. The one who was so laid-back and calm and so easygoing that nothing seemed to bother him. She wanted the Raimundo who cracked jokes nonstop and teased her and loved her… the one that was friendly and happy and so carefree…

Not this stranger standing before her.

She swallowed back her thoughts. She couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault he was the way he was now. If she were in his position, she would have cracked a _long_ time ago. At least Raimundo hadn't lost his head. At least he was still trying to remain calm and think logically. At least he hadn't cracked yet. But she on the other hand… she would have burnt the temple to the ground in her rage hours ago.

"Now what?" Rai asked quietly.

When Raimundo spoke again, the anger was gone. And there was a new emotion in his voice that Kimiko didn't think she'd ever heard before. She looked at him and was surprised to see for the first time an almost vulnerable and pleading look in his eyes. One that begged for help, and Kimiko felt herself bleeding at the pitiful look in his eyes.

She racked her brain for ideas. She _would_ google the topic except with Internet these days, she never knew which sources to trust. "Maybe we could ask Master Fung…?" she suggested.

Raimundo shook his head. "He probably won't know anything. After all, he didn't even know what my symptoms were."

"Well, we could always try…"

Raimundo sighed. This was more than a mess. This was complete and total hell. He hated his life at the moment. Oh why did this happen to him? Why him? WHY HIM?!

Of course, he'd rather it be him than say Kimiko or anyone else at the temple… heck, he'd even rather it be him than Jack. But he sure wouldn't mind if it was Chase. But then again, Chase was already immortal and living a pretty messed up life being able to shape-shift into a dragon or lizard or whatever and all… Still, he couldn't stop the growing anger that constantly bubbled up inside him.

_Why him?!_

"Alright, it wouldn't hurt to try," he finally replied to Kimiko, pushing himself up onto his feet.

Kimiko smiled. "Don't let this change you…" she whispered. "It'll be okay. We'll find a cure. We _have_ to." She squeezed his hand reassuringly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey, what are y'all doing under that cherry tree?" a voice suddenly interrupted, the slightest hint of annoyance audible.

Kimiko and Raimundo lifted their heads to see Clay standing above them, a frown across his face. "Omi and I have been looking for both of y'all everywhere. We finished our two-on-two session quite some time ago, and we've been waiting for hours for you two to show up and practice the four-on-four training course Master Fung wanted us to do." He looked into the setting sun. "An' to be perfectly honest, I don't find the idea of staying up all night training appeasing at all."

"Master Fung wouldn't make us train after dark," Kimiko said. "He'd not that mean."

"You never know when it comes to Master Fung," Omi piped in, coming up behind Clay. He grinned. "Expect the unexpected." But as he glanced at the couple, his cheery expression suddenly changed to one of confusion when he saw the ancient scroll in Kimiko's hands.

Kimiko noticed Omi's sudden change in facial expression, and quickly put the scroll behind her back. Too late, and that only aroused Omi's suspicion.

"Kimiko?" he inquired. "Why do you have an ancient scroll from the library in your hands?"

Raimundo shot her a glance that clearly begged for her not to say anything about his condition until he felt more comfortable. And Kimiko understood.

"Oh, it's nothing," she answered nonchalantly. "I guess I just suddenly got interested in history, so I decided to check the library out. It was such a nice day out too so I brought the scroll outside to my favorite cherry tree and sat down to read. Raimundo joined me soon after."

She glanced at them, hoping they would accept her white lie…

Pity neither of them looked convinced.

"You? Into history?" Clay asked, an amused expression on his face.

"Hey! What? The fiery girl can't be calm and sit down once in a while for a good read?" Kimiko snapped back.

Clay held up his hands as though he were surrendering. "No harm done, just stating my opinion." He grinned, shaking his head. Kimiko's story was as believable as saying there lived a chicken with two heads and four legs. But he didn't press her. He could tell Kimiko didn't want to spill.

Raimundo laughed at Clay's comment. "Anything you say around Kimi and she can turn the conversation into an all-out argument. Flames flying around included."

Kimiko whirled around. "I do not!"

Rai snickered, a playful twinkle in his eye. "Just look at your hands."

Kimiko glanced down, her jaw dropping as she realized that flames had lit up in her hands as she had shouted. Raimundo was still grinning at her haughtily, and Kimiko felt her cheeks color. Okay, so she admitted she had a _minor_ temper problem. But it wasn't anything big. And okay, so she also almost burned certain people to death in her rage, but they were resourceful people. They knew how to run away.

But she couldn't help smiling as she realized that Raimundo had, for a moment, turned back to his old self. And Kimiko liked it that way.

"So… are we gonna train or what?" Clay broke in, not pressing the previous conversation further.

"I doubt either of them will be ready anytime soon, but I certainly am!" Omi smiled triumphantly. "I am always looking for new ways to improve my skills and climb up my match."

"You do realize that what you just said made no sense, right Omi?" Raimundo laughed.

"What do you mean?" a bewildered Omi asked.

"It's 'step up my game' Omi," Kimiko provided, shaking her head in amusement.

"Oh, so I switched up two words, big difference."

"Actually, I beg to differ," Raimundo answered. "It DOES make a big difference. Because when you say it that way, no one knows what the heck you mean."

As Omi was about to retort back, and new voice interrupted. "Stop the conversation guys! We've got a new wu ripe for the picking."

The four monks turned to face Dojo as he entered the scene, the ancient scroll of the shen gong wu in his arms.

"Another wu?" Kimiko asked, grinning devilishly. "Guess that means no four-on-four training for us today."

"Then you will simply complete it tomorrow," Master Fung said, coming up behind them. "And since I've already a training schedule planned for tomorrow that will take up the whole day, you will be waking up two hours earlier to complete the exercise you failed to accomplish today."

Kimiko's grin immediately fell flat.

"Old man say what?" Raimundo gaped. "Two whole hours earlier? Oh, come on Fung-Man. You know how hard it is to drag me out of bed at seven. But now FIVE?"

"Crack of dawn," Master Fung smiled.

The Xiaolin monks all groaned.

"Ahem, a very significant dragon trying to speak," Dojo interrupted, clearing his throat.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dojo, what is it?"

Dojo ignored her sarcasm and said, "As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, the Eye of Horus is a shen gong wu in the form of glasses. When worn and spoken its name, the spectacles will allow the user to see through the eyes of anyone and anything he wishes. For example, if a falcon were flying overhead, one could use this wu to sea through the falcon's eye and get a view of the land from high above, even though the person's body is still on the ground. It could also be used to see over long distances as well, so long as you specify whose eyes you wish to view through to the wu. So if I were in America and you were in China watching a movie, I could use this wu and watch the movie as well because I can see through your eyes. But you must be specific. You can't just say, let me see through the eyes of a guy in China. That's too general. Saying the name of whom you wish to see through the eyes of is your best bet."

"Sounds like one mighty wu," Clay commented once Dojo had finished explaining.

Dojo rolled up the scroll. What're we waiting for then? Let's hit the road."

"Wait a minute, how can you 'hit a road'?"

"Omi, you're hopeless."

"Why do you say that Raimundo?" Omi replied back, puzzled.

Rai grinned. "My point exactly."

Omi shrugged and followed Clay and Dojo out the garden. As Rai was about to leave though, Kimiko grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait," she said. "Let's ask Master Fung now before we forget."

"Ask the old man what?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "You sure are forgetful. I mean, you were just fuming your head off ten minutes ago and now you can't even remember why."

Raimundo's expression turned sour. "Girl, you sure know how to make me feel down. Thanks for reminding me."

"I know it's hard, but you can't ignore it like it's not real. You gotta face the truth sometime, and know what to do so you don't kill yourself over it. Talking to Master Fung is the first step, now let's go ask him before you chicken out."

"Me? Chicken out? Don't be ridiculous."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kimiko rolled her eyes.

Master Fung sensed two of his students behind him and turned around before Kimiko had even opened her mouth. She still couldn't get how Master Fung did that. It was like he had a sixth sense.

"What is it, my young monks?" he queried.

"Well, we went to the library as you suggested…" Kimiko began. "And, well… we found some interesting information and discovered what was affecting Rai…"

"Yes," Master Fung answered, nodding his head.

"Trust me Fung-man, you do not wanna hear it," Raimundo interrupted. "You probably won't even believe it."

"I never doubt my pupils," came the answer.

"You asked for it," Rai said. He paused before saying, "I'm a werewolf now. The symptoms I was experiencing… they were all symptoms of lycanthrope.

"Lycanthrope?" Master Fung repeated, his eyes widening. "That is incredible! I knew they existed in the past but I did not know they still lived in present times… that is quite shocking indeed."

"Uh, I think we're missing the point here," Raimundo pointed out, slightly irked. "Like what the hell am I supposed to do now that I'm a freak of nature?"

"You read the scroll. Did it describe any cures or treatments?"

"Nope. That's why we're here. To see if you could help us," Kimiko joined in.

"I'm afraid that I must again say that I cannot. I have never studied lycanthrope in my life and no absolutely nothing about them. If the scroll says there are no cures, then unfortunately that is probably true."

"Wait, so you're not worried about me then? I mean, I'll be going berserk every full moon from now on. You don't mind? You're not disgusted, shocked? You're not kicking me out?"

Master Fung stared at him incredulously. "Why would I kick you out just because you've become a werewolf? I mean, I am by all means shocked and slightly horrified, but I know enough about werewolves to know that being one does not change the person at all. It simply turns one into a wolf on full moons. Otherwise, the person is normal as though he'd never been infected. Of course it will pose several new obstacles and difficulties but I'm sure we can find a way around them. Raimundo, I may be strict but I am not heartless."

"What about that four-on-four training you're making us make up tomorrow at the crack of dawn?" he immediately replied.

Master Fung sighed. "That's not the point. And now you're the straying off topic and missing the point."

"Well, you just sure are taking all this pretty calmly. I know if I were to tell my mom she'd freak out and be asking me a thousand questions while calling 911 and sobbing hysterically."

Master Fung smiled, but ignored the comment simply said, "You should leave and find the wu now before we lose any more time. In the meantime, I'll give this new issue some thought, and be sure to discuss my ideas with you by the latest at tomorrow night. I assure you I will do everything in my power to try and discover a way to cure this disease." He paused before asking, "Do Omi, Clay, or Dojo have any knowledge of this yet?"

"No," Kimiko replied.

"Just be sure to keep in mind that we will have to inform them all in time. After all, a bird cannot hide its broken wing from the rest of the flock."

"Yes Master Fung, we understand," Kimiko said. "I just don't think Raimundo's ready yet for the word to come out." She glanced at him. "He's still accepting the fact."

Master Fung nodded his agreement. "A change in one's life is never easy to accept. And for Raimundo, this change is a most difficult one."

Kimiko smiled. "Thank you Master Fung."

Dojo suddenly swooped down before her and shouted, "Kimiko! Raimundo! How long do you guys need to get ready anyways? We've been waiting for like, ten minutes! Do you really want Spicer to get this wu?"

"Alright, I'm getting a move on," Kimiko shouted back. "Rai and I just need to make a quick stop at the shen gong wu vault to load up on wu and then we'll be ready, okay?"

Clay checked his watch. "Y'all better hurry up. We can't afford to lose anymore time."

Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's arm. "You heard Clay, come on!"

Both sprinted to the vault, already knowing which shen gong wu they were going to take along with them before they even reached their destination. Raimundo immediately took the sword of the storm as Kimiko reached out to get the star hanabi. She smiled. They almost always took the same ones each time. It was just natural for each to take their own elemental wu.

Raimundo started out the door. "Ready Kim?"

But her attention was caught on the orb-shaped wu that was located in the drawer just above the star hanabi. But it wasn't the orb of tornami – Omi already had that one hidden within his robes. It was the purple-misted one, the shinko illusion.

"Kimiko? You okay upstairs?"

"Yeah Rai, coming! You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Raimundo paused, not sure if he should leave. Eventually he shrugged and left, leaving Kimiko alone.

She knew that she shouldn't take the shinko illusion with her, but she had to admit she _was_ getting tired of the star. The shinko illusion was one of those wu that you don't use often, because it wasn't a wu you could use to attack with, like the fist of tebigong or whatever. The purple shaded mist was so mysterious, and Kimiko found herself wondering what exactly this wu did.

"KIMIKO!"

"Okay, I'm COMING!"

Making her decision, she grabbed the wu and hid it under her robes along with the star hanabi before stepping outside and hopping onto Dojo's back.

"Took you long enough," he muttered as he flew off.

"Shut it," came Kimiko's reply.

As the monks flew off, a raven-black crow slowly left its perch where it had been observing the xiaolin monks. It was time for him update his master.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Wow, I'm actually really happy with the way this one came out. Except for the last paragraph. I think that was a bit too abrupt. Oh well. :D

Anyways, R&R please! And thanks for reading.

xxFireWarriorxx


	13. Chapter 12

Yay! Kendrick is back after five chapters of rest! He was supposed to be back sooner, but I apparently wrote more than I had planned so... he got delayed three chps. :D This chp is actually pretty long though... it probably would have done me good to split it into two, but then each one would have been too short... but whatever. It's already posted, and I'm babbling, so I'll shut up and just say: happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"_Tell me Kendrick… why did you do it?"_

_Kendrick couldn't bear to look into her azure, sapphire eyes. He knew that if he did, he'd become lost in them. He'd drown and suffocate, unable to escape no matter what. And the way she was almost… accusing him… tore at his heart; tearing it open until he could feel himself bleeding inside, desperately searching for a way to free himself from the awful sin he had committed._

"_Kendrick… why?"_

_He still refused to look up into her eyes. He didn't have too. He could remember her clearly as though he had just seen her yesterday. Even after 1500 years… even if it had been an eternity, he'd never forget those beautiful, cerulean eyes, and that porcelain, ivory skin. He'd never forget her stunning and gorgeous figure and her lush, silky, black hair._

"_Look at me when I'm speaking…"_

_Kendrick finally lifted his head and forced his forest green eyes to rest upon Karina's heavenly body._

"_I… I don't know why…" he finally sputtered._

_God he was the worst liar in the world._

_But Karina didn't look angry. She looked… sad rather… and sorrowful… And that surprised Kendrick greatly._

"_Don't lie to me… I know why you did it."_

"_Then why are you even asking me?" he answered, his heart twisted in agony._

"_Because you need to admit it to yourself first. It was more than just love, wasn't it?"_

_What was she talking about?_

_The moon's glow showered over her as she slowly began to disappear into the night. The moon was full again._

"_Kendrick… you can lie to me, or anyone for that matter… but you can't lie to yourself…"_

_She was sinking away… slowly beginning to blend into the tall, green grass that surrounded them both. Slowly dissipating until she was gone._

_Kendrick felt a gentle wind caress his skin as it blew his jet-black hair back. Why? It seemed it whisper. But he had no time to think. He was falling again. Falling into a never-ending abyss._

_You can't lie to yourself Kendrick… Why did you do it?_

Kendrick bolted out of bed with a gasp, his blood pounding loudly in his ears. He stared wide-eyed around him, slowly taking in his surroundings. He wasn't falling… he was safe in his bed… it had just been a dream… He took a shuddering breath. Only a dream…

He sighed as he pushed himself up and out of bed. Those stupid dreams… He'd been having one almost every night for the past month. Ever since that goddamn silver dagger had revealed itself. He opened the cabinet that held the weapon and stared at it, growling, before taking it into his hands.

He fingered the dagger delicately and traced the hilt, allowing his index finger to slide along the intricate designs that were carved into the silver. Sure, it had no jewels, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. Especially with the moon's silver beam shining down upon it.

He placed it back into the cabinet gently and closed the doors. The moon was almost full again. Just one more day, in fact. And that night… He wouldn't be able to touch it. Not that he minded. He never really played with it at all the whole month he'd had it. It'd simply been sitting in the cabinet, gathering dust. He basically had no use for it… it was just there so no one else could use it against him.

He quietly stepped outside into the forest around him. The woods, although still dark, were far from quiescent. Night creatures scuttled around while owls hooted a sonorous and haunting melody that traveled far upon the wind's gentle breeze. The woods shimmered silver under the moon's dazzling rays, and stars twinkled above like a thousand sparkling diamonds. The moon itself reigned supreme from far above all.

Kendrick yawned. It wouldn't be reigning for much longer now. The night was no longer young. It was almost dawn, in fact. He sighed. There was no use in going back to sleep. He might as well take a morning walk to clear his head and refresh himself.

He actually hadn't been getting that much sleep the past month. He'd always awake either at dawn or stay awake half the night. It sure as hell was making him cranky, and he blamed the dreams he'd been having most.

What in the world was wrong with him? He'd lived fine for the past 1500 years (minus the previous month, of course), so why was now any different?

Oh he'll tell you why it's different. All because of that freaking dagger.

If he traced all the problems he was experiencing at the moment back in history, anyone could tell the reason was because of that dagger.

And he did not find that fact amusing at all.

All he wanted was as normal of a life as he could, being a werewolf and all. And he couldn't even do that anymore. Because of that dagger, he was now having dreams almost every damn night. And those dreams were not at all a picnic either. Every one was related – it was always about his past and the horrible act he'd committed. And okay, so everyone makes mistakes, and granted, his was worst of all, but couldn't he just forget about that and continue with life?

Oh no. He had to live with the memory constantly shadowing his mind.

And it was making him mad.

"Who's there?" he suddenly shouted as he whirled around to face the spot where he had heard the rustle of bushes.

"You certainly are sharp, my friend," a voice answered back pleasantly.

"I'm a werewolf," Kendrick replied shortly, his eyes narrowing as the figure emerged. "And what the hell are you doing here? I thought you agreed to leave my life for good."

Chase chuckled and said, "I never made a promise to leave your life. That is just what you assumed."

"Okay, fine, whatever. That's beside the point," Kendrick snapped. "I'm in a cranky mood so unless you've something important to tell me, you might want to leave now."

"May I ask what exactly is bothering you?"

"I've no interest in sharing my life with you," Kendrick answered coldly. "And I'll bet my bottom dollar that you're not interested because you care, either."

Chase shrugged. "I enjoy entertainment. Besides, perhaps something you say may be of value to me in the future."

"Just out with it. What do you want? I don't have all day, and you're already getting on my nerves."

"What makes you think I need something from you?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"It just so happens that I need a certain shen gong wu…" Chase glared at Kendrick. "Something easily attainable by me."

"Then why are you here wasting my time?"

"Because the shen gong wu I seek is not in the vault where I could go and take it."

"How do you even know this?"

Chase smiled as a raven black crow circled overhead. "I have my sources."

"Okay… your point then?"

"A new shen gong wu had activated, and I hear that the wu I need is with the monks as they travel to the newly revealed wu-"

"Oh no. Nope, I refuse," Kendrick interrupted. "If you're trying to get me to retrieve the wu from them, then I refuse. I will not do it."

Chase growled to himself. Stupid, stubborn wolf. He was not used to being denied. After all, he was the prince of darkness. And that boy was treating him with no respect at all.

"I want only you to retrieve it from me because I myself cannot show my face again at the spot where the monks are headed," Chase said through gritted teeth, trying to control his anger.

"And why is that?" Kendrick asked suspiciously.

"I've made it quite obvious that I share no interest in shen gong wu. I already went and retrieved the silver dagger. If I were to go again, the monks would wonder at my sudden interest in wu. They would know something is up, a fact I do not find appeasing."

Kendrick snorted in disbelief. "Do you really honestly think that I'll be even less suspicious? The monks don't even know me. They'll probably wonder what the heck a random boy is doing, and how does he even know about wu?"

"But on the contrary, they DO already know you."

Kendrick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that was while I was in wolf form." He shook his head. "No, I absolutely refuse."

"What if I promised never to intrude your life again?" Chase prompted.

"Well, look how well that turned out for use last time. Here we are, two peas in a pod, talking to each other after the last time we'd agreed not to bother each other again."

Chase ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "For the last time, I did NOT promise to leave you life for good last time! I just assumed I wouldn't need your help anymore."

"Guess you assumed wrong," Kendrick stately flatly.

Chase sighed. "You know me. I am a warrior of honor. When I give my word, I always keep it."

Kendrick finally gave in. Oh what the hell did he have to lose? Maybe this task would prove a worthy distraction from his past anyways. He stared hard at Chase, making up his mind.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Chase smiled. His bait had worked. Not that it mattered though. Soon as he got the wu he needed, he was ready to leave that annoying werewolf for good anyways.

Kendrick snarled at him. "Don't get all 'happy camper' on me. I'm doing this for personal reasons as well."

Chase ignored him and said, "The wu that I need is the shinko illusion. My plan was to steal it from the vault since I did not wish to show up at another shen gong wu round-up, for the previous reason. I figured I'd let the monks take that one, and then steal it from them later. Or, if Jack got it, it'd be easy to steal from him as well. Heck, he'd probably just give it to me. Anyways, point is, the monks have it now, and are taking it with them to the new wu, the Eye of Horus. My request is simple. Challenge them to a xiaolin showdown, and if they do not wager that wu, ask for a shen yi bu dare." Chase stared coolly at Kendrick. "That is all I ask. And you'd better not lose."

"That plan sounds perfectly peachy. There's only one problem. I don't have any wu."

"Well, neither do I."

Okay, that was a lie. Chase did have wu. But whatever. He wasn't about it give it to Kendrick. Of course, not that he cared. All the wu he had was pretty pointless, except for perhaps the eagle's scope. But then again, that was the only wu he had besides the tongue of saiping he had just stolen last month. He was actually quite surprised none of the monks had realized that he'd stolen the wu yet. Boy they were slow. But they did have like, over fifty wu in their vault. He imagined it'd be pretty hard keeping track of them all.

He turned back to Kendrick. "But au contraire, you have the silver dagger, do you not?"

"I am not risking that," Kendrick answered coldly.

"That does not matter though, does it? Since you are not allowed to lose?"

Kendrick growled. "Just give me your wu. I know you have at least one."

Chase sighed. "Fine. I'll leave you with the tongue of saiping and the eagle's scope. In the meantime, I shall pay the temple a visit and collect a few other wu I might need."

He didn't bother telling Kendrick to be sure not to lose the eagle's scope. He found it pretty pointless. Kendrick was not supposed to lose, so if he did… well, let's just say it wouldn't be very pretty for him.

Chase turned to the werewolf and finished, "I trust you will not fail me?"

"You have my word."

* * *

"Any idea where the wu is this time?" Kimiko asked Dojo as they flew through the air.

"Nope," he answered. "I usually just follow my senses."

"Dojo, I do not wish you any offense, but can you not fly any faster? We left the temple late as it is, and I do not wish to lose the Eye of Horus!" Omi said impatiently.

"Well then how about I sit on your back for a while as you try and find the shen gong wu?" Dojo snapped back.

"I did say no offense," Omi said quietly, a bit taken back by Dojo's sudden burst of anger.

"Saying 'no offense' doesn't even mean anything these days," the dragon said, rolling his eyes.

"He don't mean nothin' Dojo," Clay smiled. "We're just all eager to get to the rodeo considering there hasn't been a wu activated in almost two weeks."

Dojo sighed and replied, "I know. I'm just not fond of any additional pressure, as _shocking_ as that fact is."

"How is that shocking? Even I figured that one out after you answered me."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Omi's comment as Raimundo asked, "Are we at least close?"

Dojo sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "Actually, we are. We're really close. The scent isn't that strong though… I just had it, but now I lost it again." He continued to fly forward, furrowing his brows in concentration. "Wait… I got it again! Shen gong wu, straight down! Hang on to your seatbelts, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." With that, he did a nosedive and started to fly straight down towards the ground below them.

Kimiko shrieked in surprise as the ground began to rush up towards them at practically a hundred miles and hour. "Dojo! You'd better not crash us into the ground!"

"Don't worry. I'm an experienced driver," Dojo smiled brightly at her as he continued towards the ground without slowing down.

Kimiko was not at all reassured. She never was fond of roller coasters, and this was a hundred times worse.

Just when they were six feet from the ground, Dojo averted his dive and screeched to a stop, sending the four monks crashing into one another.

"Wow, Dojo. I think a giant penguin could have landed better than that," Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Dojo protested.

"THIS is where the wu is?" Omi cut in, a disbelieving look on his face. "This is like, a desert. The whole place is barren! There's like, nothing in any direction for miles probably!"

"Say, where are we anyways?" Clay asked, readjusting his hat.

The four monks hopped off as Dojo shrunk to his smaller size and he answered, "Uh… some desert in China… I've actually no idea. I never did do well in geology class back in the day."

"Dojo, there's literally nothing for miles. Are you sure you've got the right place?" Omi repeated his question.

"Are you doubting me and my senses?"

"Well, no…"

"Well then let me focus and figure out where it is! I'm sure we've got the right place, and according to my _highly_ accurate senses, the wu is actually…" Dojo paused a moment and concluded, "That a way."

The monks stared at Dojo as he pointed straight to the ground.

Kimiko blinked dumbly at Dojo. "You mean it's buried? Underground? Like, right where you're pointing?"

Dojo rolled his eyes and answered, "No. I mean it's underground in like, a tomb or cavern or some other sort of underground cave. But the only way to get down is by digging. Cuz I don't see any other way from where I'm standing."

"So what you're saying is that there's a cave or something underneath, and that's where our wu is?" Raimundo inquired.

"Don't you speak English?"

Rai ignored him and asked, "Any idea how far down?"

"Um… maybe fifteen to twenty feet?"

Raimundo smiled. Not that deep.

The shoku leader turned to Clay as the dragon of earth grinned and said, "Way ahead of ya, partner."

Taking a deep breath, Clay suddenly shouted, "Wudai Crater, EARTH!" His hands became almost rock solid as stones and other debris collected onto his hands. With a grunt, he slammed his fist into the earth, creating a giant crater as sand and dirt flew everywhere.

"Did it do the job?" Raimundo asked, coughing as he waved his hands to clear up the smoke.

"Rai? Would you mind clearing this dust up? I can't breathe!" came Kimiko's voice from next to him.

Raimundo summoned the winds to his command and blew them across the area where they were standing. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see clearly that the crater made was about fifteen feet deep, but it didn't get the roof of the cave yet.

"One more time Clay?" he asked.

Clay nodded and repeated the process. Only this time, a yelp was heard and then a thud as Clay seemed to fall from his crater and land hard on the ground. That could only mean one thing – Clay had broken through the ground.

Raimundo grinned. "Come on guys. Clay's done it."

"Clay? You okay?" Kimiko asked as she peered down into the hole that Clay had just created. It seemed like he'd broken through the roof of an underground hallway… definitely man-made.

"Yup, I'm fine," the dragon of earth answered as he pushed himself off the ground and brushed his pants off. He blinked. "It certainly is dark in here."

The rest of the monks and Dojo jumped in as they surveyed their surroundings.

"A random hallway in the middle of nowhere underground? What kind of place is this?" Kimiko wondered.

"Let's not focus on that presently," Omi suggested. "It might help us more to find the Eye of Horus."

"True… but I can't help wondering," she responded.

"Shen gong wu should be down that way," Dojo said, pointing to the left. The monks nodded and began to walk, continuing down until a door appeared out of nowhere. It seemed as though it had used to be red… but the metal had slowly rusted until now it was an ugly, brownish color. Not at all inviting. With just several punches and kicks, the doors were pounded open, and what the monks saw next shocked them speechless.

Everywhere they looked were rows and rows of statues. Life-sized figures made of clay that stretched on in every direction for miles. From where they were standing, it looked like an army of ancient warriors, each carrying swords or arrows or spears, or some other sort of medieval weapon. They all dressed the same – an armor that covered their entire torso with a skirt-like bottom and boots. But if one looked closely, it was obvious that each single soldier had a different face. Not one was the exact same, which only made the statues seem even more realistic.

And in the dim glow of light, the ancient warriors seemed almost real, and ready to attack any minute.

"Well I'll be!" Clay exclaimed in wonder.

Kimiko could only gape in shock at the multitude of life-sized statues about her. Now she had no doubt about where she was. She remembered learning about ancient China back when she was in middle school – just before she decided to train at the Xiaolin temple in China.

"I don't believe it!" Omi was practically hyperventilating in amazement. "This must be one of the first emperor's tombs! And what we're seeing must be the famous terra cotta soldiers I've studied so much about!" He began hopping around and examining each figure closely. "According to my research, each soldier is supposed to be different and unique – not one statue is exactly the same. This was to give the statues a more realistic view because they're supposed to act as the emperor's army after he has died and traveled to his afterlife!"

"Okay, no offense, but I don't really care much about the history of China. I've already had enough of history back at middle school," Raimundo interrupted. "How 'bout we split up and look for what we came to find – the Eye of Horus."

It was more of a command than a suggestion, but no one said anything, and instead split up as Raimundo had just said to begin searching for the shen gong wu.

Kimiko nimbly stepped through the rows and rows of statues. She was definitely amazed at them, but couldn't stop a shudder from traveling down her spine. She knew they weren't real, but she still felt as though the statues were watching her every move. Which was silly, of course, but still.

After searching for several minutes, she heard the familiar sound of helicopter wings whirring in the air, and couldn't suppress a groan. She was so not in the mood to deal with Spicer. Especially with all those creepy statues staring at her.

"Jack!" she shouted as he came into view. "Leave now and I promise not to kick your sorry butt!"

"Leave now and I promise not to kick your sorry butt," he imitated in a girly voice. "Yeah right!" he then shouted in his normal voice. "Jackbots, attack!"

A swarm of robots appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Thank god there were only five of them. "Wudai Mars, FIRE!" she shouted as flames exploded from her hands. She sent three fireballs at the jackbots and instantly destroyed three. She then leapt into the air and slammed her flaming fists into the other two, sending them crashing to the ground where they exploded into a thousand pieces.

She looked up to see Jack only several feet from the shen gong wu – he had found it! But he sure as heck wasn't getting it. Not on her watch.

"Judalette flip!" she shouted as she leapt into the air. Kimiko landed and touched the wu just as Jack did, and the wu began to glow.

"Jack, I challenge you to a-"

"Showdown Trio, is what I believe it's called," an unfamiliar male's voice said.

_What the…?!_

Kimiko lifted her head in shock only to see an unfamiliar boy staring coldly back at them. He had dark, green eyes, which seemed almost to penetrate right through her body. His shaggy black hair seemed too long and slightly covered his eyes. His body was strong, and maybe it was just her, but his personality gave off almost a warning and mysterious aura.

She had never seen him in her life before, but yet something about him seemed familiar.

"Who's the new guy? Your new henchman?" Raimundo asked Jack as the rest of the monks came up behind her.

But Jack was just as surprised. He had never seen this guy before in his life either. And something did not seem right. "Who are you and how do you even know about shen gong wu?" he accused the dark-haired boy before him.

"My name is Kendrick," the boy replied. His eyes narrowed. "And as for my purpose, that is, quite frankly, none of your business."

Kimiko didn't trust him at all, and she could tell he was not eager to reveal his purpose. She glared at him. But she was a resourceful person. And while she couldn't quite place her finger on it, she had definitely encountered him before. And yet, she couldn't remember. But she would figure it out. First, she had a wu to win.

She narrowed her at both opponents before her. "Kendrick and Jack, I challenge you both to a showdown trio!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Ack, sorry this chapter was so long. And sorry if the ending was crappy, not to mention a bit rushed. I know I've been gone for a while, and I'm really sorry. So I hope the extra long chapter made up for it! I wanted to end this chp with Kimiko and the boys saying "let's go, xiaolin showdown!" but I don't want any of my chapters to be more than 4000 words, and this one would be with less than 50 words. So I decided to stop it here.

Any comments or criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading everyone!

xxFireWarriorxx


	14. Chapter 13

OMG, I am so, so, _soooooo_ sorry for not updating in almost a month. So I guess this chapter should actually start out with me begging for forgiveness. I've just been SO lazy these days – school's over and I just don't want to do anything. Which sucks because starting July my days are going to be jam-packed. I'm volunteering, my first summer job, swim team, and studying for SATs and crap like that. Not to mention summer reading books and stuff. Thank GOD there's no math packet this year. I wish I could go back to eighth grade... (sob) High school is so tiring... And I doubt tenth grade will be any better than freshmen year – I'm just happy to have survived – and all A's! WHOOT! (does happy dance around the room)

Anywho, enough about my life – onto the next chapter, which I hope you'll enjoy! I've been itching to write a scene with a sword fight since I hadn't in so long... so I added one. But no blood or gore – promise! Just action. (wink)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Kimiko narrowed her at both opponents before her. "Kendrick and Jack, I challenge you to a showdown trio!"_

--

"Name the game," Kendrick replied coolly, not at all bothered by her deathly cold glare.

Kimiko grinned slyly, a sudden idea forming inside her head.

Kendrick raised a curious eyebrow while Jack fiddled with his helibot, not really sure where this whole thing was going. He thought the monks would have kicked this so-called Kendrick person out by now, since after all, none of them knew him. The whole situation just seemed really suspicious to him, and Jack knew that he sure as heck didn't trust him. A random guy who just so happened to know about wu? NO one knew about this whole Xiaolin versus Heylin thing except for, well, the usual exceptions. It was all too fishy in his opinion. There must be a more elaborate plan than at first glance. And if he figured that out, then why couldn't the monks? They were turning out to be even dumber than him.

Wait, that didn't come out right.

Kimiko, opposite Jack, was wondering the same thing. Who WAS this new mysterious stranger? There was no way he could have known about shen gong wu unless he was a new evil or something. But he didn't seem like any of the evil villains they'd ever fought before. He was… different… There wasn't the same eagerness to kick butt and win or… just the usual glint in one's eye betraying their thirst for evil. This guy… didn't seem evil.

But he didn't look like a guy who would readily do anything for good either. There was… indifference, in the way he was acting. That was the word she was looking for. He looked like he was just here on an errand or something, and that he couldn't care less what happened so long as he completed his task.

But that only led back to the million-dollar question: how did he know about shen gong wu?

There had to be a source. And there had to be a more complex plan behind this all. But who was the real mastermind?

Oh God the whole thing was making her head spin.

"The game will be a war simulation," she declared, deciding not to ponder about the situation until later when she could talk about it with the rest of her teammates. They could figure it out later together. As of now… well, she had some major butt-kicking to do.

"Come again?" Kendrick asked, a bit perplexed at her challenge.

Kimiko grinned devilishly. She loved simulations. She would spend hours playing them as a child. After all, her papa was the owner of the biggest video game corporation in the world.

"A war simulation," she repeated, eyeing the terra cotta soldiers surrounding them all. "We'll be fighting in the midst of all these life-sized soldiers, except, of course, in the simulation they'll all be real. It'll be three armies – each of us the commander. We can be defeated by anything – a random soldier from an opposing force or one of the commanders – you, me, and Jack." She paused before smirking at her adversaries. She was fighting a game that she knew how to play. "Last one standing wins."

Kendrick laughed. "A war simulation? You are so on."

Jack, meanwhile, was having his doubts. "A simulation?" he squeaked. "Of war?"

"Jack, it's not real," Kimiko said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't give me that pitying look – it's very disrespectful to an evil boy genius, especially since it's not like I'm not scared!" he snapped back. "If the game is a war simulation then fine! All I know is that I'm the one who's gonna be walking home with the prize." He whipped out his shen gong wu. "I wager my monkey staff against your star hanabi!" He turned to Kendrick. "And what about you, assuming you even have any wu."

Kendrick was unfazed. "The tongue of saiping."

"Wait, WHAT?" Kimiko looked confused. "But I thought we had that wu back at the vault."

Now she was really suspicious.

Kendrick offered no explanation, instead simply said, "And while we're at it, I'm adding a shen yi bu dare!"

"Just who _are_ you?" Kimiko exploded, not believing this was happening. The tongue of saiping, which, as she mentioned, the _temple_ was supposed to have? A shen yi bu dare, which, only the monks and their usual opponents would know of? There was no way this boy could know so much. And okay, knowing about wu was believable, but specific showdown rules?

Kendrick smirked at her. "You look dumbstruck."

Kimiko felt her temper rising. She glared at the dark-haired boy before her, fire automatically lighting up in her hands. "Don't sound so cool and confident. I have ways of making people talk."

Kendrick laughed. "A fighting spirit. Perhaps this will be more fun that I initially thought."

"Oh how fun indeed," Kimiko snarled back. "I will enjoy clawing the secrets out of you."

Kendrick was momentarily startled. The girl before her certainly looked like Karina, but there was nothing similar about them when it came to personalities. Karina was soft and quiet, mischievous when she wanted to be, but generally a martinet. Perhaps this girl… Kimiko, could be just as caring, but that temper of hers definitely needed an adjustment.

"Ahem, are you still alive?"

The girl's voice brought him back to reality, and Kendrick hardened his eyes again. "Of course, how can I forget?" his voiced laced with sarcasm. "I wager the eagle's scope against your shinko illusion. And what wu do you also wager, Jack?"

_How did he know I had the shinko illusion with me?!_

But something else had caught her attention. For just a minute, she thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his usually cold, green, eyes. It seemed to be remembrance, and huge remorse. But then as soon as she spoke again, his eyes froze. What was he hiding?

"The reversing mirror," Jack was saying as Kimiko shook her head to clear her mind. She had to focus if she wanted to win.

"Then we are in agreement," Kendrick said smugly. "I will take pleasure in leaving with seven shen gong wu."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that," she answered evenly, leveling her eyes to her opponents.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they all shouted.

The scenery around them suddenly changed. The tomb in which they were standing opened up from the top, revealing a sky that shone a deep, dark crimson. A closer glance depicted streaks of orange and gray; a mixture of colors scattered across the sea of red. In a matter of seconds the buried tomb was exhumed and raised to ground level, the non-competitors stationed on a hill overlooking the battlefield. Everything flashed white and the dirt beneath them transformed into a grass-filled prairie. Another flash, and the three opponents vanished, immediately reappearing in different parts of the field. An aerial-view revealed them as dots, equal distance from each other, and forming an equilateral triangle if they were to be connected. One last flash, and each's army of terra cotta soldiers appeared behind them.

Kimiko felt her outfit change into her usual xiaolin battle-gear. But this time, she saw that a red and gold armor had appeared over her blue fighting dress. She wasn't complaining though, instead adoring the steel boots and skirt, her new shoulder-pads and armored top. She unsheathed her sword from its scabbard, balancing the long, silver blade to get a quick feel before battle.

She smiled, loving the medieval theme. It made her feel like an ancient goddess of war. Oh was she ready to kick butt. She felt her hands instinctively lighting up with fire, and it rose until the blade was a conflagration. Her eyes sparkled. This wu was hers.

Kendrick, a few hundred feet away from her, raised an eyebrow as armor and a sword magically appeared over his regular clothes. He'd never experienced anything like this before. The way the tomb almost immediately changed into a battlefield had him speechless. He thought this whole showdown thing was just a simple battle that took place where they said the challenge. Not this whole, change of scenery and stuff randomly appearing. Not that he was complaining – he actually found the effects quite amazing and cool.

He turned around, not believing that just because of a challenge all the terra cotta soldiers suddenly became alive. But there was the proof right behind him in black and white. He glanced at their wear and then back at his own armor. It was practically the same. Kendrick drew his sword, not sure if he was happy about fighting with it or not. He'd only used swords a couple times 1500 years ago – there weren't many wars – and he hadn't touched one since. He'd rather stick to his hand-to-hand fighting abilities, but he could see why the sword was there. The game was a war with terra cotta soldiers. They fought with arrows and swords. So that's what the competitors were provided with.

He quickly glanced at the girl. She seemed confident, strangely looking like she'd been wielding a sword since she was a kid. Which struck him as odd since in this time period, people never used swords to fight. But in this time period, there sure as heck were a lot of video games. Who's to say there weren't any in which people could actually use a toy sword or whatnot in a simulation?

He shrugged. It didn't matter how good she was. He was on a mission, and he promised he wouldn't fail. He swung his sword, renewing his skills. He would win, and he would guarantee it.

Jack, on the other hand, was growing paler by the second. He eyed his opponents nervously before turning around only to see a huge mass of soldiers standing behind him. Seeing them and how real they looked left him unusually faint. He couldn't deny the fact that he'd never touched a sword in his life before, and sure, it was only a simulation, but that didn't make it feel any less real to him! Why couldn't Kimiko have picked a different challenge? It so wasn't fair. His two adversaries seemed great in swordplay, but him? Not so much. He knew it would end up as a battle between Kimiko and Kendrick. Which made him mad. Really mad.

He was sick of always losing. And so this wasn't really his best game, but he'd made a goal to dominate the world. Since second grade, so to speak, and he was going to win this one.

The soldiers behind him suddenly all drew their swords. He gulped. The showdown was about to start. The clangs of metal reverberated across the field, and Jack felt his heart practically stop.

Hopefully… he prayed.

"Gon Yi Tempai!"

Jack felt rooted to the spot, almost paralyzed with fear. And even though he was "commander," the terra cotta warriors ignored him, instead charging ahead without his consent. He couldn't help himself. He let out his famous girly shriek as the soldiers ran around him.

He'd get in the game. Eventually. Maybe when most of the soldiers were dead so that it was just him, Kendrick, and Kimiko. Yeah, good idea. That'd be so much easier. He grinned, activating the monkey staff. For now, he'd focus on dodging and staying alive. And when almost everyone was dead, he'd surprise them all and win.

Hey, he did have his smart moments.

Kimiko and Kendrick immediately charged at each other, Kimiko's eyes burning with determination and Kendrick's with promise. Neither was about to lose, and they knew it. It would be a big battle.

Kimiko swung first, aiming for his neck, but Kendrick ducked and the blade sailed harmlessly over his head. As he dodged he thrust his sword toward Kimiko's heart, but she, predicting the move, quickly leaned back and the sword flew by only inches above her chest. In the process she kicked up her leg, aiming for the hilt to hopefully knock the sword out of his hand. Her foot found the target, but his grip stayed firm. Kimiko growled as she did a back-flip, landing perfectly on her feet.

Missed.

She had no change to recover. Kendrick immediately struck out again. Kimiko blocked with a twist of her sword, pushing him back before leaping forward, her sword aimed for his chest. Kendrick sidestepped, and parried her attack. The metallic sound of their swords clanging echoed across the field. All around them, the terra cotta soldiers fought, but Kimiko and Kendrick were lost in their own personal battle.

"Not bad at all," Kendrick grinned as he dodged another stroke. "I admit I'm quite impressed."

Kimiko spun around, avoiding his attack, and instantly whirled back around to strike again. "I can say the same about you," she replied. "I chose this showdown, thinking you wouldn't know anything about swordplay." She parried. "Guess I was wrong."

"Tell me this," Kendrick said, driving his sword down at the girl's shoulder. She dodged, and he was forced to fall back, avoiding her next attack. "Where did you learn to fight this way?"

She laughed, her voice echoing across the field. "My father owns the biggest and most advanced video game company in the world. I grew up playing simulations."

Kendrick raised an eyebrow. "Of war?"

"Well, no. But there was this one game where you played a samurai, and it was really hard to beat. Let's just say I played that simulation enough times to feel comfortable handling a sword because I wanted to win." She dodged his swinging sword. "And you?"

He couldn't tell her the truth. That he was a 1500-year-old werewolf working for an evil prince of darkness all because of a stupid dagger. She'd never believe him. Plus, he wasn't ready to tell the world of his… interesting ability yet either.

He sidestepped and moved in for another attack. "I've actually only used swords a couple times back where I come from. I'm surprised I still remember the skills."

Kimiko plunged her sword forward only to have it blocked, the blades of their swords crushing against each other. They were locked in place, the challenge a test of strength and will. Kimiko pushed forward, but Kendrick resisted. He was strong. She looked at him, her eyes filled with determination. "And may I ask where that might be?"

Kendrick laughed. "Nice try. But I'm not giving anything up yet."

Kimiko felt her frustration starting to rise. So much for her plan of talking and hoping he'd spill something unconsciously. She felt a new anger bubbling inside her. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The bar had just been raised.

She immediately kneed him in the stomach, forcing him to double over and lose his concentration. Using this advantage, she pushed forward on her sword and Kendrick was driven back down to his knees. She then leapt into the air and shouted, "Wudai Mars – FIRE!"

Flames exploded from her hands and she sent fireball after fireball to the ground where the boy was kneeling.

Kendrick was furious. That girl had just forced to the ground – something he took pride in NOT happening. In all his 1500 years, that had rarely ever happened. Kendrick jumped into the air and dodged each blast to the best of his ability. Oh was she asking for it.

"Tongue of Saiping!" he shouted, holding the shen gong wu to his mouth. "Animals around the world, attack!"

Kimiko landed gracefully on both feet, gazing at Kendrick unbelievably. "Animals?" she asked skeptically. "You're going to get _animals_ to do your dirty-"

She never got to finish. Immediately birds began bombarding her from the sky, pecking and clawing at her as she tried to dodge. Insects from the ground began crawling up her legs, and from the distance she heard the unmistakable sound of tigers growling and loud stampeding. She couldn't believe it. She was getting her butt kicked by animals!

Kendrick looked smugly at her from afar. "Still think animals can't take you down?"

Kimiko glared at him, her eyes filled with fire. "You are SO gonna regret that!" she yelled angrily. "Star Hanabi – FIRE!"

She threw the wu into the air. It spun like a boomerang, only instead of flying forward it flew up into the sky. At her whim the wu began shooting flames, showing the world with fire as the flames flew down like rain. At the same time she summoned her elemental power, and her body was engulfed by fire. The animals, not impervious to the fire like Kimiko, let out shrieks of pain and began scampering off, trying to escape the fiery hot flames. Fire continued to fall from the sky, and Kimiko sent fireballs flying in every direction, a warning to all oncoming animals. It seemed to work, for none continued to attack.

She finally allowed the fire to stop, the star hanabi dropping from its place in the sky and back into her hands. She smirked at Kendrick. "Still so confident?"

Kendrick smiled. "Impressive, I must say. You managed to ward off my attack, as well as destroy half the terra cotta soldiers with your fiery rain."

Kimiko for a moment was puzzled. What was he talking about? But looking around, she quickly remembered. She'd been so consumed fighting Kendrick she'd forgotten they were fighting within a war. But one thing had her confused. "How come we weren't killed by a stray arrow of anything yet? In the middle of war, I've learned you must be conscious of all sides because any false step could be your last. You could be killed by anything within seconds."

Kendrick shrugged. "Guess your fire was a big flashing sign saying 'stay away or you will be burned to death.'"

Kimiko felt a giggle escape her. "Maybe…"

She felt her anger slowly dissipating. Why was she so worked up anyways? It's not like they were mortal enemies. He was just a boy her age after all, and funny and sarcastic when he wanted to be. If they met at the subway or something, she wouldn't mind sitting down and starting up a conversation with him. She just wanted some answers.

"Kendrick…" she started. "Just who are you? Why are you so protective?" she gazed at him earnestly. "If you won't tell me, just give me a reason why not. I fight for the xiaolin temple and I have to know who you are and if you're a threat." She stopped for a moment. "Please?"

The girl was looking at him for the first time without anger and pure honestly. Kendrick couldn't help himself. She seemed so friendly and caring. He wanted to talk to her. To tell her everything. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He felt his voice cracking. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

Kendrick sighed. "It's also… personal."

Kimiko tried a different approach. "Then how about this: are you working for the heylin side or xiaolin?"

Kendrick tried to keep his look neutral, but couldn't help looking down guiltily.

Kimiko sensed that he was uncomfortable discussing the topic. She stared at him, trying to get the truth out of him. And when he looked down, she knew. She didn't have to be a mind-reader. It was so obvious.

"Why?" she asked. "Are you evil at your own will? Tricked, bribed, why? Or are you just working for evil? As a result of…" she let her words trail off.

Kendrick sighed. He didn't want to hide anymore, and he didn't want to help Chase anymore. He wanted to help the girl in front of him, and the xiaolin temple.

He took a deep breath. "I can't explain everything right now, but I'll give you just the basics."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, I'm actually more than 1500 years old, and-"

"Wait, WHAT? 1500 years old? But how can-"

Kendrick was already beginning to get annoyed. "Can you _not_ interrupt please? I'll explain everything, I promise." When the girl nodded he continued. "Back then I was young and naïve so I foolishly accepted a curse to make the girl I loved fall in love with me. Because she didn't love me when I wanted her more than anything else in the world."

Kimiko felt her senses perk up. A curse? She felt her eyes widen. Please don't let this be going where I think it is… she begged to herself.

"The curse, unfortunately, was lycanthrope. I didn't know at the time, and I-"

Kimiko heard nothing after lycanthrope. His voice had become a blur. She stared at him in disbelief, her eyes slowly widening in horror.

A boy… who was cursed to be a werewolf forever. A wolf that bit Raimundo a month ago when they were retrieving the silver dagger. A wolf with long, jet-black hair. And a boy in front of her with shaggy jet-black hair. A boy with dark, green eyes. And a wolf who's eyes were green but glowed yellow under the full moon four weeks ago. And the silver dagger… silver… the only thing that could destroy a werewolf…

The boy in front of her… and the wolf they met a month ago… it was the same person!

"You…" she breathed. "You were the werewolf who bit Raimundo a month ago…"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Not the greatest ending to a chapter, I know, but I had to cut it off here. See, I was typing it up and when I passed 4,600 words and STILL wasn't finished, I was like, WHOA, gotta stop the chapter or it'll be too long. So I went back and reread what I'd written, trying to find a good place to cut off. And this was the only place I could find that even remotely resembled an ending.

But on the other hand, there is some good news: since I cut what I'd written off, I've already finished half the next chp, so hopefully the update will be sooner next time.

Hope you enjoyed the read! Please tell me what you think. :D

xxFireWarriorxx


	15. Chapter 14

OMG, it's my one year anniversary on FF! I wanted to write a oneshot to celebrate, but I couldn't think of a good story to write. And with the way my brain works, I can't force myself to come up with an idea. It has to come naturally to me, and then I write it down. So I decided to celebrate with another chapter to "Curse of the Moon" instead. :D I hope you'll enjoy it, because I actually like the way this chp turned out.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_A boy… who was cursed to be a werewolf forever. A wolf that bit Raimundo a month ago when they were retrieving the silver dagger. A wolf with long, jet-black hair. And a boy in front of her with shaggy jet-black hair. A boy with dark, green eyes. And a wolf who's eyes were green but glowed yellow under the full moon four weeks ago. And the silver dagger… silver… the only thing that could destroy a werewolf…_

_The boy in front of her… and the wolf they met a month ago… it was the same person!_

"_You…" she breathed. "You were the werewolf who bit Raimundo a month ago…"_

--

Kendrick felt shame immediately flood his body. "I know it was a horrible thing to do, but at the time I was only thinking of my-"

But Kimiko wasn't listening anymore. His voice was only a blur in the background, and all she could hear was her blood pounding loudly in her eyes. Her anger began to rise again. Kendrick… the boy in front of her… he was the one responsible for Raimundo's misery. He was the one who practically destroyed his life. He was the one…

Kimiko felt anger consuming her body. "You monster!" she screamed. "You're the one who practically destroyed my boyfriend's life!"

Kendrick bit his lip. Now that Kimiko was yelling and screaming at him for biting her boyfriend, Kendrick realized for the first time the true horror of what he'd done. Now that he was getting the story from another point of view, he realized just how hideously selfish all his acts from the past month had been. When Chase had appeared to him, Kendrick only had the silver dagger on his mind. And when Chase had offered him a solution, Kendrick didn't stop to think about the consequences. All he'd thought about was himself. He'd have the silver dagger, and that was all he'd cared about. It didn't occur to him at all that he'd be biting someone and passing the curse on to him or her. When he'd received the curse, the results he faced were absolutely horrific. He couldn't recover in years. And now… someone else was suffering. Just because he'd been so desperate to get the silver dagger.

He blamed his impulsive nature.

He had no time to muse any longer. The girl was flying at him, her sword in flames and her eyes filled with fury.

Great. And now he had to deal with all the anger of the girl in front of him.

He drew his sword and lifted the blade to block her attack. "Stop, please! Let me explain," he pleaded.

"Explain what? Why you decided to bite a perfectly innocent person? How did you feel? Happy? Excited? Oh please, do enlighten me!" Kimiko knew she was being unfair, but she had lost all reason. All she was capable of was her fury. She wanted to make him suffer. Just as Raimundo had. And so long as that happened, she didn't care what method she used or how unfair she was. She swung again. He was going to pay.

Kendrick parried again and again. The girl in front of him was no longer fighting for the wu, and he knew that. He could tell she seriously wanted to kill him. Well, maybe 'kill' was a bit of a stretch, but Kendrick had no doubts she wouldn't mind burning him half to death. He blocked. If only she would quiet that damn temper of hers and listen!

"Kimiko, it isn't what you think! I'm not the mastermind behind-" Kendrick abruptly stopped. He was being unfair. He was about to say that it wasn't his fault, and that it was technically the mastermind's – in this case, Chase's – fault, for offering that stupid solution in the first place. But that would be really selfish of him, because he could have denied the offer.

He tried again. "Look, I know how it seems, and I admit I was selfish and wasn't thinking when I bit your boyfriend, so that makes me guilty as charged. But you should know that there's actually a bigger face behind all this who-"

"You won't have a face when I'm done with you!" she screamed, ducking to dodge his blade. As she crouched, she swept her leg at his and knocked him to the ground. Drawing her sword she plunged the blade toward his chest. Kendrick rolled away, but not before the blade sliced a cut in his arm. But being a simulation, all he felt was a painless fizzing on his arm. No blood… nothing.

He gave up. It was obvious she wasn't going to listen or reason with him. Why waste his energy on a useless matter? He had a bigger problem.

Like what the hell he was going to do.

He weighed his choices. He could win as he promised Chase, and deliver the wu to him. But that choice left an unusually bad feeling inside of him. Chase was the prince of darkness. He was obviously up to no good, and he'd greatly specified that he needed several certain wu. If Kendrick gave Chase the wu, well, anyone could figure out that'd not be good at all.

On the other hand, he could lose, and let the girl take home the wu. Then Chase would be screwed and his plan, whatever it was, would fall to pieces. The downside? Chase would totally have his head if he chose that option. And what about that silver dagger? Chase would obviously take it if he failed. And Kendrick knew Chase would not be hesitant to use it on him.

Which would be bad for him, yet good for the girl and her friends.

Oh there he went again, selfish as charged.

Then again, he could always flee with the silver dagger after letting the girl win. Only Chase had ways of finding people. And he did not want to be on the run for the rest of his life. That would totally suck. Not to mention, he hated being the prey. He was always the hunter, never the hunted. And he preferred to have the balance remain that way.

And another thing… he felt as though he had a duty to guard to the silver dagger and make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. He knew that he sure as heck didn't want to die. What's to say there weren't any other werewolves in the world? And if the dagger somehow ended up in a psychopath's hands… that guy could go on a rampage and kill all werewolves and – Okay, he was being over dramatic and imaginative. But he wanted to keep the silver dagger. There was no denying that.

Hadn't he suffered enough? That silver dagger should definitely belong to him.

Which meant he had to win.

But… then Chase would do evil and ruin the world…

Damn, he'd always hated decisions.

His thoughts failed him as his opponent's swords grazed his arm once more. "Girl! Will you stop it?!" he shouted, finally losing his own temper. "You don't know the whole story! If you'll just stop for one freaking moment and listen I'm sure you'll understand!"

Kimiko sliced down again, fuming to herself. She hated want to admit it, but she knew he was right. And that only made her madder. She hated admitting she'd made an error. And even though she'd sensed form the beginning there was a bigger plot than just Kendrick, she'd allowed her anger to take control. He'd bitten Rai for crying out loud! But she knew she couldn't jump to conclusions. She had to know the whole story.

Forcing herself to calm down, she took a deep breath and let her anger dissipate.

"Fine, then explain," she said as calmly as she could.

Kendrick breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the girl was calming down. Except she now wanted to know the whole story, which he was in no mood at all to explain. Especially since the girl had basically just rubbed some pretty darn upsetting facts into his face. He shook his head. "Not right now." An excuse almost instantly formed inside his head. And it was actually pretty logical, too. "This is a showdown," he continued. "Anyone could easily hear, and I don't want _everyone_ to know just yet. I promise to explain the whole thing if you'll meet me later."

Kimiko glared at him. "No tricks?"

"Promise."

Kimiko looked into his eyes, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. And for the first time, she felt his complete openness and honesty. He wasn't lying; anyone could tell. And it seemed he actually wanted to help. The boy before her was serious. There wasn't going to be any double-crossing.

"Fine," she answered. "Where will we meet?"

Kendrick pondered the thought for a moment. "How about where I live? I can give you directions."

Kimiko nodded. "Works for me. Will you tell me now?"

Kendrick shook his head. "We've talked too long. The others are probably already wondering why we're not fighting."

Kimiko smirked, feeling herself starting to loosen up again. The anger had passed, and she was happy about that. Grinning, she said, "Then let us fight." Out of the blue she struck at him again. Kendrick, unprepared, was forced to stumble back.

He smiled. She wasn't really fighting anymore. It was just playful banter until they could figure something out. He breathed a sigh of relief. That girl was not kidding when she was mad. When she was mad, you might as well say bye to your head right then and there.

As their blades met once more, Kimiko asked him, "How will I know where to find you?"

Kendrick bit his lip. "Um… to be perfectly honest, I've no idea. I live in a forest somewhere in China, but that's about all I can assure you. I've been alive too long, and they might have changed the name. I don't… bother keeping up with the times." He mused some more. "Perhaps you have a wu…?"

Kimiko suddenly perked up. "The golden tiger claws!" she exclaimed. "I'll just ask to be transported to your home."

"You're going to have to be specific though," he warned. "Don't just say 'Kendrick's house.' I'll bet there's more than one Kendrick in the world."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I know."

Kendrick let out a sigh of relief. Now THAT was all figured out. Except… He glanced at the girl. "We've still one problem though," he told her.

The situation dawned on her. "Who's going to win this showdown…" she said, trailing off.

"And that's going to be me, baby!"

A foot suddenly slammed into her back. And just like that she was sent sprawling to the ground, the sword flying out of her hands. Damn, she should have kept all her senses open. On a battlefield anything could happen anytime. But that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. Instead if was that voice which had graced her ears just before she was slammed into the ground. She growled, knowing only one person with a voice just like that.

"Jack!" she shouted, staring at him in disbelief as she scrambled off the ground. "How are you even still alive?!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Jack smirked. "Just because I lose all the time doesn't mean I can't win every once in a while."

He immediately realized his mistake. "Wait, I take that back! I mean that I suffer defeat every once in a while just like everyone else, but this time, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, has triumphed over all!"

"You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch," Kendrick replied. "You haven't won yet."

"_Yet_," Jack grinned back. "It's only a matter of time before the prize is mine."

He grinned at them triumphantly, and Kimiko couldn't help giggling, her anger disappearing yet again. Even though she and the rest of her teammates were "enemies" with Jack, he could still be incredibly funny and cute when he wanted to be. She knew he didn't mean to be, but he just seemed a natural comedian. Why didn't he take that up as his hobby?

But right now, she couldn't think about that. She had a wu to bag.

"Sorry Jack," she told him, flames beginning to light up in her hands. "But you're not winning this one."

"And what makes you so sure?" he snickered.

"This," she answered, thrusting out her hands. "Wudai Mars – Fire!"

Fire immediately flew from her hands, but this time, instead of flying out as fireballs, the flames rushed toward Jack as one continuous wave of fire.

Jack laughed. "You'll have to do better than that! Reversing mirror!" he shouted, holding the mirror out protectively in front of him.

_Shit_, she'd forgotten he'd wagered that wu. Oh well, it wasn't a big deal, she thought as she absorbed the fire when it came flying back at her. There was no way Jack was going to win. She would guarantee it.

"You can't win on wu alone," she said when Jack lowered the reversing mirror. She picked up her sword from the ground. "Let's see how you do in swordplay."

Jack glared at her. "No rule states I have to fight with swords. They were just provided to suit the challenge."

"But you do have to attack to win," she answered. "And the reversing mirror is useless – it's only good for defense." Kimiko laughed. "I also doubt turning into a monkey will do you much good."

Jack hated to admit it, but she was right. _Damn_, he should have wagered better wu. No, he should have brought better wu with him to the showdown in the first place.

He was startled when Kimiko suddenly said, "You know Jack, you should keep your senses open to all people when in a battle, and not just one like you are now to me."

Jack was puzzled. "What?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I'm saying you're so busy talking to me you aren't paying any attention to Kendrick. He could attack you from the back at any minute while you're preoccupied." She smirked. "Like he is now."

"_What?!"_ Jack whirled around, expecting the worst… but only to find no one there. He gaped in utter confusion. What the hell was that girl talking about?

But then he felt it. A painless fizzing on his back. It was small at first, but then quickly grew to engulf his entire body.

Kimiko laughed. "You are way too gullible for your own good."

Jack couldn't believe it! That girl had literally lied to him, got him to turn around, and then plunged that damn sword of hers into his back! He was fuming mad, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. If the showdown had been real, he definitely would have died from that attack. Which meant he'd lost…

The fizzing took over, and Jack felt himself blacking out. When he reopened his eyes, he was staring at the battlefield from the hill where the rest of the monks were watching the showdown.

"Nice one," Raimundo said to him, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "She said it so seriously I actually thought she was telling the truth. Besides, I really hadn't been paying attention to that new boy, and I'd no idea where he was when she tricked me. You can't blame me for double-checking."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I would have believed Kimiko too if she'd said that to me," Omi piped in cheerfully.

"Omi partner, you'd believe anything," Clay laughed.

Jack was mad, there was no denying that. And there was no way he was going to fall for something like that again. He activated his helibot. "Later xiaolin losers," he said, beginning to fly off. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Back on the battlefield, Kimiko smirked as she watched Jack fly off. "That should teach him to pay more attention to his surroundings," she said to no one in particular.

"As this should teach you," she then heard Kendrick say.

_WHAT?!_

Kimiko spun around…

…only to see Kendrick's sword fly directly into her chest.

Kimiko was furious. So much for thinking he'd really wanted to help. If he really wanted to help he'd have let her win! But something else had her madder – she should have taken her own advice and paid more attention.

"Liar," she snarled at the dark-haired boy before her as the fizzing began consume her body.

Kendrick shook his head. "I promised you I'd tell you everything if you'll meet me later at my home. And I won't break that promise. Meet me later, and I'll give you the whole story." He paused, and Kimiko thought she saw a flicker of regret pass his features.

"I hope you'll forgive me, but I had to win. It wasn't my choice," he said.

Okay, so maybe it was his choice, but Kendrick didn't want to lose the dagger… nor his head to Chase. Besides, how bad could the outcome be if Chase got the wu? They were the xiaolin warriors. Surely they could defeat anything Chase threw at them. That was their job, wasn't it?

Kimiko felt all her senses disappearing as she began to fade into oblivion. Faintly she heard Kendrick say that he didn't betray her, and that he really would tell her everything later. He just had to win… he had too…

Kimiko felt so sleepy. The blackness finally finished its journey, and Kimiko closed her eyes as everything flashed white.

The showdown had ended.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, what do you think? I'm pretty proud of it, actually, so I really hope you guys liked it! Did you think the part with the rest of the monks was random or unnecessary? I wanted to give them a part, but couldn't find anywhere else to fit them in. Oh, and another thing I want to address: do you guys like Kendrick? 'cause he's an OC, so naturally I hope he's not a gary lou or whatever it's called. I hope I made him human and realistic, even though he's a werewolf, and... well, I hadn't asked you guys about him yet, so I'm doing so now. :D

Please leave a friendly review! I'm working hard, so I'd appreciate if everyone who reads reviews.

xxFireWarriorxx


	16. Chapter 15

I'm sorry…

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Kimiko opened her eyes groggily, blinking against the sudden light as it spilled in from the entrance of the chamber she was in. At first she couldn't remember what had happened, but as Raimundo and the other monks rushed towards her, everything came flying back in vivid clarity.

"Damnit," she growled when her friends finally reached her. She shook her head in disappointment and said, "I'd told Jack during the showdown that it's always important to keep your senses open, and to pay attention to everyone when fighting more than one person." She sighed and glanced down. "I should have taken my own advice."

"Hey, don't sweat it Kim," Raimundo told her. "It was just one showdown, and everyone makes mistakes. It's a good thing that this one wasn't that important."

"But still, as Xiaolin warriors we must make every attempt to win, no matter what the shen gong wu," Omi commented. "_I_ would have made sure to keep everyone within my sight. That way I wouldn't have lost as foolishly as Kimiko did."

Kimiko's face suddenly turned red and her knuckles slowly began to whiten.

"Careful there partner," Clay warned, glancing towards the water monk.

Seeing Kimiko's quickly maddening face, Omi turned pale and amended, "I mean, I wouldn't have lost quite as humiliatingly as-"

Kimiko started to glare with such a hot intensity Omi could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"I mean, as quickly as… I mean, um, as easily? As?"

"Omi, just stop talking," Raimundo rolled his eyes and Omi nodded meekly, shutting his mouth.

Kimiko sighed and said glumly, "I know we all lose every once in a while, I just felt as though I shouldn't have lost that specific one! I was so dumb to turn my back on Kendrick for even a second! And worse, I basically got my butt kicked at my own game!"

Raimundo could tell she was really down about losing. Hoping to change the subject, he asked, "Speaking of the boy, just who was he anyways? You know, the one with black hair who you called Kendrick? Was he like, a new evil or a new henchmen or something?"

"I'll second that thought. The boy was about as mysterious as my mama's annual thanksgiving mystery pie," Clay added, using yet another one of his famous metaphors.

"To tell the truth, I actually didn't learn much from him," Kimiko answered. "I tried numerous times during the showdown but he wouldn't give. At all."

Which was true, to some degree. He really _didn't_ spill at all. So she wasn't exactly lying. She just wasn't giving the whole scoop.

"Wait, so you're saying you didn't learn _anything_?" Omi inquired in disbelief. "I don't believe that at all. You and the new stranger were talking for quite a while. How is it even humanly possible not to learn _anything_ after spending that much time with him?"

"It was actually pretty humorous to watch," Raimundo put in, not quite able to conceal his rising laughter. "The whole thing occurred in like, intervals or something. You fought at first, then talked, then you got all mad at him for some reason – man your temper really flared down there girl. It seriously looked like you wanted to kill him. But then you seemed to chill out, which was good cuz I actually found myself feeling bad for the poor guy." He grinned. "I should know considering how many times Mt. Kimiko has erupted on me."

"Oh, shut it," Kimiko snapped angrily. "You know perfectly well that whenever I get mad at you it's because you've earned my wrath, and not because I'm a mean person who likes to burn people to a crisp for fun."

"Believe what you want Kim," Raimundo replied, grinning, holding his hands out in front of him as though he were surrendering.

Omi was still at it. He seriously couldn't believe that Kimiko had found out _nothing_ about the new boy who'd showed up. He could tell Clay and Raimundo had let the whole thing slide, but he wasn't about to anytime soon. What if the boy was a serious threat? "How can you not know anything about Kendrick?!" Omi demanded. "For Dashi's sake, you spent practically half an hour down there!"

"Okay, listen up Omi," Kimiko said, starting to lose her temper. "What do I have to say to get the message through that thick head of yours? I didn't find anything out. That's it. End of story. I tried, I'll tell you that, but he didn't cave. You wouldn't have done any better than me, okay?"

"Actually, I probably would have, considering you're a gir-"

Kimiko had slammed her fist into his chest before he'd even finished the sentence.

The dragon of water crashed to the floor as Kimiko looked on, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Want to change your mind?" she asked him.

"Yes…" Omi replied faintly, still woozy after his fall.

That ended the conversation, and Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief. It was strange, but she really didn't want to tell them anything just yet. She knew she probably should have spilled the beans on what was happening, but for some reason she didn't want to. The whole thing was just too complicated. Kendrick was, in essence, working for evil, and yet, he didn't seem evil. Plus, he was the werewolf who bit Rai… and Kimiko was pretty sure that if Raimundo found out, there would be quite a lot blood.

She couldn't say anything. Not yet, at least. She'd wait until she got the full story after she'd met with Kendrick the next day. She would have gone today, except for the fact that it was already turning into evening. She peered around the chamber but didn't see the dark-haired boy. Shrugging, she figured he must have run off as soon as the showdown had ended.

But as she looked around, her eyes graced over a couple familiar objects all collected in one of the four corners. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Those shapes… they looked so familiar…

Raimundo caught her looking into the corner and raised a curious eyebrow. "What's so fascinating about a corner, Kim?"

"No, look," she insisted. "Do you see what I see?"

Clay followed her line of sight and whistled in surprise. "Well I'll be!" he exclaimed.

Kimiko was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe it! Those familiar shapes were shen gong wu! Or, more specifically, the Star Hanabi, Monkey Staff, and Eye of Horus. Three of the seven wu that Kendrick had won. Gone from that list were the Shinko Illusion, Tongue of Saiping, Eagle's Scope, and Reversing Mirror.

"Wait, but why would he take some of the wu and not the rest?" Omi queried, puzzled.

"Maybe he didn't have enough arms," Dojo said, entering the conversation. "After all, seven wu? That's definitely a bucketful."

"But why choose certain ones?" Raimundo wondered.

Clay shrugged. "Who knows, partner."

Kimiko smiled to herself. Maybe Kendrick really wasn't evil after all. Just doing his duty. He only needed to win some wu, so he'd only taken the ones he'd needed.

Sweet, considerate, and _so_ not evil.

"Well, I think we've spent enough time down here in this stifling tomb," Dojo said, super-sizing to his forty-foot long form. "Let's get a move on kids. Time to head on back to the temple."

"You okay Kim?" Raimundo asked, helping her stand up.

"Yeah Rai, relax!" she laughed. "I'm totally fine."

Omi and Clay walked over to the three shen gong wu in the corner and bagged them as Kimiko and Raimundo hopped onto Dojo. When all four were seated firmly onto his back, he took off into the star-filled night.

* * *

The moon was just starting to rise as Kendrick's cabin came into view. The sky was dotted with a thousand diamonds, each individual jewel sparkling like a gem. The woods were serenely quiet, an owl hooting every now and then. Fireflies fluttered through the slowly darkening sky, their flashing yellow light-bulbs luminescent under the glow of the moon. A gentle breeze blew, refreshingly cool in contrast to the warm, beautiful night.

The leaves crunched softly below his feet as Kendrick made his way towards his home. He sighed, knowing instinctively that Chase was already waiting for him in his cabin before he'd even taken one step towards it.

He really didn't want to face him, especially now since he was basically going to rat him out when the girl came to meet him tomorrow.

Or at least all that he knew.

He was seriously getting sick of being Chase's little puppet. How did he even get tangled in this dumb mess again?

Oh yes, the stupid, silver dagger.

First he'd just needed Chase to get the dagger for him since it was a full moon. No big whoop. All he had to do in return was bite one of the monks. Unfortunately for him though, he wasn't quite thinking that night and followed Chase's orders like a mindless zombie. He didn't think once about the consequences of his actions. Such as, as the girl put it: "destroying her boyfriend's life."

Okay, fine, it sounds bad when said that way. But as he gave that more thought, he quickly realized that it sounded bad when said just about any way.

Alright, fine, so he'd made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Except this one… well, this one was irreversible. The curse had been passed on, and that was it. It was done. Nothing could change the result. It wasn't a simple mistake like choosing not the study for a test.

Which sucked like shit.

Point being, he was screwed and it was mostly Chase's fault. For all he knew no one even believed in werewolves anymore, so there really wasn't even anything he had to worry about. He could have just let the monks get the wu and that would have been that. No huge mess, no nothing.

Oh was he getting mad now.

He slammed the door open with a loud bang, not at all surprised to see Chase lounging nonchalantly on his sofa, petting a tiger that was purring quietly at his side.

Kendrick glared at the man. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not polite to enter someone's home without their permission?"

Chase smirked. "I'm not sure if you should count yourself as a 'someone.' After all, you are part wolf."

Kendrick growled at him menacingly and snapped, "At least I'm human most of the time, lizard-breath."

Chase abruptly stopped stroking his cat, his eyes filled with both fire and ice.

"I would assume the prince of darkness would have good manners," Kendrick continued smugly. "But then again, I suppose _lizards_ don't know manners." Seeing Chase's quickly angering face, he continued in mock sympathy, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I perhaps strike a tender chord?"

Chase pursed his lips angrily and stood up, glaring down at him. "Better watch what you say to me, boy. I could easily end your pathetic life."

Kendrick laughed. "You think my life's pathetic? When was the last time you looked at yours?"

The tiger at Chase's side bared its teeth and crouched down, prepared to attack at his master's whim.

"Oh real scary," the boy smirked. "A kitten… But I guess even a kitten could fight better than you."

"As tempting as it is to rip your skin to shreds, I believe we've unfinished business," Chase said through gritted teeth, forcing himself to remain calm.

Kendrick pulled out the four shen gong wu he'd won. "Are these what you're interested in?"

"Why are there only four? I know you'd won seven."

"How do you know practically everything I do?" Kendrick demanded suspiciously. "It's like you're a spy! Or worse, a stalker." He laughed. "But then again, I guess even someone like you needs a life."

"I would think that by now you'd have learned I don't give away my secrets," Chase said, ignoring his last comment. "Such as how I get my information, you insolent worm."

"I'm just here to do my job," Kendrick replied hotly. "Assume I'm deaf for all I care."

"Or maybe I'll just assume you've a mental disability. What other explanation could there be for you not bringing back all seven wu like I'd wanted?" Chase smirked.

Kendrick immediately shot back. "Well apparently you've short-term memory loss then, because I remember quite distinctly that you declared you only needed one – the shinko illusion. You're lucky I even brought back three others."

"Just hand them over," Chase snapped, finally losing his patience.

"Whatever you say, your worshipfullness," Kendrick answered, rolling his eyes as he handed all four over to the prince of darkness.

Chase took the wu and started to leave, his tiger trailing behind him. At the door though, Chase paused and said, "I believe I've no further need for you anymore, Kendrick. And this time I can guarantee that you won't be seeing me anymore. One, because I've everything I need for my plan. And two, because I absolutely loathe your guts." He whirled around. "I don't know where you came from, but wherever that is, they've taught you _nothing_ about manners. You do not speak to someone higher than you as you just did to me!"

"Oh, and you think I like you any better?" Kendrick snorted. "Besides, what makes you think you're at the top of the food chain? Anyone is higher than you'll ever be."

"Then you're sadly delusional," Chase answered coldly. "I'm the prince of darkness, and for 1500 years I've crushed everyone who's stood in my path."

"No wonder why you're so unpopular," Kendrick muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Chase warned.

"Oh, put a sock in it," Kendrick said. "Just get out of my house."

"Quite my pleasure," Chase answered, his voice laced with ice. But as he left, Kendrick noticed that Chase's tiger had lacked behind.

"Uh, I'd appreciate it if your pet would leave as well," he told Chase.

Chase smirked. "Looks like he wants to play."

Kendrick raised a questioning eyebrow, beginning to dread where this was heading.

"Enjoy playing with your new toy," Chase said to the tiger beside him. "Come back whenever you want. In fact, the longer you play with Kendrick, the more satisfied I'll be."

"Define 'play,'" Kendrick said, eyeing the tiger warily.

"I would assume you'd have figured that out by now," Chase replied. He turned towards the door once more. "My time here is done. Oh, and if you accidentally destroy your new chew toy…" he suddenly added, addressing the tiger. "Well, pity for him," he smirked.

Kendrick gaped at him in shock, unable to believe his ears. So after all he'd done for the man, Chase was just gonna turn around and let that tiger rip him to shreds?!

"Sorry Chase, but I'm not going anywhere," he snarled, cracking his knuckles. "You're sadly mistaken if you think that kitten of yours is going to beat me."

Chase shrugged. "I'm not worried. Like you said, a kitten can fight better than me. But a kitten can also fight _much_ better than _you_ any day."

With that, he left, leaving his tiger circling Kendrick, saliva dripping from its razor-sharp teeth.

_Shit_ this was bad… very, very bad…

Kendrick gulped nervously as he eyed the tiger carefully, his keen senses alert to any movements at all. The tiger just kept circling, its golden yellow eyes never leaving his face.

"So, um," Kendrick said, licking his lips. "I hope your royal highness has already fed you… right?"

That did it. The tiger leapt at him so suddenly Kendrick barely had any time to dodge.

"Whoa there kitty," Kendrick shouted as the wild cat pounced at him again and again. He was in no position to fight. Not in his cabin at least. It was so small and cramped. Not to mention, he could easily get cornered. Not a pleasing thought.

"Hey! Stop it! You're ripping my bed to shreds!" Kendrick yelled angrily as the tiger landed on his bed-sheets. It growled, the light reflecting off of its long, silver teeth. Kendrick could tell that the tiger was not about to leave anytime soon. It would have fun tonight… He could practically see the lust in its eyes.

Which freaked him out, knowing that there was no way he, as a _boy_, could defeat this massive beast with only his hands.

What was worse, what if the tiger decided to actually kill him? Chase had said he wouldn't mind. And Kendrick had no doubts the cat wouldn't mind either.

Oh this was pathetic. He was half wolf for crying out loud, which basically made him half dog. And hello, _dogs_ are supposed to chase _cats_, not the other way around…

No time to think; the tiger was coming at him again. Knowing he had to get outside, Kendrick tore through the cabin and crashed through the door, the tiger hot at his heels. He ran into the woods, knowing that he'd have a better chance of winning there.

With the tiger just three feet behind him, he grabbed onto a low branch, swinging himself up onto it. From there he leapt to another tree, grabbing another branch and swinging himself up even higher. The tiger couldn't climb, and scratched angrily at the trunks, its eyes still glued to the boy in the trees.

At the top of the tree, Kendrick stopped to glance down at the tiger. It was still pawing furiously at the trunk, leaving long gashes in the chestnut colored wood. He swallowed his fear as the claws sliced through the trunk. They looked sharp. Really, really sharp.

Well, at least he was safe from it. For now, at least. Maybe it'll get tired and go away. In that case, all he had to do was sit on the branch for who knows how long. That is, so long as he didn't die of boredom first. He smiled. This was actually starting to look nice.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, thankful that the loud and irritating scratching noise the tiger was making had finally stopped. It had practically made him deaf with all the-

Wait a sec, the scratching noise had stopped?!

Kendrick bolted upright, suddenly paranoid. It had only been a couple minutes. There was no way the tiger would have gotten tired already. But the scraping sound of claw against wood had disappeared. That meant he had either gone away… or figured a way up…

Kendrick had a feeling it was the latter.

He mentally cursed himself for letting the tiger out of his sight for even one moment. Peering down, he skimmed through the branches for the tiger, groaning when he couldn't see a thing. Stupid leaves!

He jumped down a branch, hoping to catch a glimpse of where the animal could have gone. To his surprise though, it was just sitting beside the tree he was in, calm as could be.

Kendrick was stupefied, and for a whole minute he only stared down at it dumbly. What was it going to do then? Just sit there and wait for him to come down? Seriously, like that was going to happen any time soon.

Kendrick was about to turn around again when he suddenly noticed something particular about the tiger. Something that… wasn't normal.

The tiger had begun to stretch, its back arcing higher and its four legs suddenly growing longer. But as he stared on, the tiger's paws began to take on human-like attributes. The forelegs turned into arms and hands, while the rear paws took on the shape of human legs and feet. The back continued to arc, so much that it was practically standing upright. And when it lifted its face, there was no mistake at all that the tiger had turned into a human.

Kendrick felt his jaw fall slack as he stared in shock at the man before him. He looked African, but not like any modern citizen. Dressed simply, in buckskin boots and a torso, he looked like a man from medieval Africa. Like from… well, the time period _he_ was from. The man glared at him through dark, black eyes, and Kendrick felt a sudden chill sweep through him.

The bar had just been raised. Now it was really a fight. One that Kendrick couldn't run or hide from. If it had just been a regular fight without weapons, well, he didn't think it'd be all that bad. What worried him though… was the pack of arrows on the man's back.

As quick as lightening the man had leapt onto the same branch Kendrick was standing on. So fast he had only been a blur. The African notched an arrow and pointed it at him.

Kendrick narrowed his eyes. Let the games begin.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I'm so sorry. I know it's been so long, but I just don't have time anymore. This will probably also be the last chapter for a while… maybe two weeks, maybe a month… depends on my time. I'm still planning on finishing this… just not as fast as I'd like to. I'm sorry.

xxFireWarriorxx


	17. Chapter 16

OMG it's been over a MONTH since I last updated... WHY AM I SO SLOW?!? Hopefully the next one will be up sooner, but for now, please enjoy my latest installment. :D

Oh, and THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! You make me so happy! (tears up) I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story, and you're all the reason I keep on updating. So thank you so much! You're all the best, and this story is totally dedicated to you all!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_As quick as lightening the man had leapt onto the same branch Kendrick was standing on. So fast he had only been a blur. The African notched an arrow and pointed it at him._

_Kendrick narrowed his eyes. Let the games begin._

----------

The arrow whipped by so fast Kendrick had barely enough time to dodge. His heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour as he leapt onto the branch above him. But before he could do so much as turn around, another arrow had sliced through the air. It lodged itself into the trunk behind him, and the sickening sound sent an ice-cold shiver through his body. A wave of nausea hit him, and Kendrick felt his stomach lurch in terror.

Damn that dude was fast.

Kendrick slipped higher and higher as the arrows poured down upon him. Seriously, it was as though the man was a nonstop arrow-spitting machine. Kendrick risked a look behind and found the African climbing up after him, the rain of arrows momentarily stopped.

Kendrick jumped onto another tree, hiding behind the leaves. As he peeked out towards his opponent, he saw that the man had already strung another arrow and was gazing about him. Kendrick had no doubts he'd shoot at any sign of movement.

The arrows were the key… he realized. He had to get rid of them. Once the arrows were gone, it would be fair game. That is, assuming the guy didn't have a dagger or whatever on him. But daggers he could deal. It was those stupid nonstop arrows that pissed him off. He hated battles fought form afar. And arrows fell into that category. He'd much rather a face to face battle, since this kind of fighting made him feel like he was running away.

Which, he supposed, was what he was actually doing, so that being said… he couldn't really complain. But hey, what else was he supposed to do? It wasn't like _he_ had any weapons. And if he charged he'd end up with a thousand arrows sticking out of his body.

He sighed. What he wouldn't give for a pack right now. If _he_ had arrows too, he wouldn't have to run away. He'd be able to fight back, something he was really wishing he could do right now. But _no_… he had to be the one without any arms.

So not fair.

And speaking of which, just how did that man even get his arrows? They definitely weren't on him while he was a tiger, and weapons don't just magically appear out of nowhere…

Okay, now he was getting mad.

Kendrick forced himself to concentrate and fixed his eyes back onto the African only to realize that that he had moved. Moved so that he couldn't see the man anymore.

Shit… Where the heck did he go?

Kendrick slowly backed away, careful to make no sounds. One false move and it would literally be the end of him. Realizing that he had never before been so terrified wasn't a comforting thought either. But hey, it was true. Because he had never fought any real battles before as a human. He always only fought while he was in wolf form, because shocker, he couldn't actually DIE in that form. While a wolf, he was invincible to any weapons unless they were silver. Unfortunately for him though, that useful attribute only worked on full moons. Right now, he was perfectly vulnerable to those annoyingly scary arrows.

So long story short, he was screwed.

Not a pleasing thought.

Kendrick slid down to another branch noiselessly and landed nimbly on his feet. Looking around, he saw no signs of the African. But instinct told him he was near. And if he made any sound, he'd be lying on the branch with an arrow through his chest.

A gentle wind blew through the leaves, sending several leaves fluttering to the ground. In the brief moment when the leaves parted Kendrick saw the silver glint of an arrowhead. And with that sight, came the man's dark eyes as well.

Kendrick ducked just in time, the arrow just missing its target. At first he was relieved, but that relief turned quickly into anger. What the hell was he doing, sulking around and avoiding the man? He was a werewolf for crying out loud, and werewolves most certainly did not run from fights. He was invincible, brave, and he sure as heck wasn't going to hide anymore.

That was it. He'd made up his mind. He was charging. He was absolutely sick of those stupid arrows, and he was going to get rid of them.

But standing up to face the man sent another wave of nausea through him.

This was absurd. If he charged, he was going to die.

But if he didn't charge, he was going to die anyway.

Eh, what the hell?

Kendrick leapt up onto the branch above him, the arrows following his every move. He twisted his way through, getting closer and closer to his opponent. With the leaves hiding his body and the wind drowning out his sound, Kendrick jumped branch to branch, quick as lightening. Closer and closer he became until suddenly he realized the arrows had stopped.

What the…

Puzzlement engulfed his mind. Why the heck did that man stop? He never hesitated before, so why was he now? It wasn't as though he didn't have enough arro-

_Didn't have enough arrows?_

Gaping at the man from behind the trunk he was hiding at, Kendrick slapped himself on the forehead for his stupid, stupid, idiocy.

He couldn't believe he'd missed that key point! The African only had so many arrows. So once he used them all, he wouldn't have anymore weapons. Of course! Maybe that's why he'd stopped…

Ha, he wished.

A quick inspection of his opponent revealed that he still had several arrows on his back, and common sense told him that he wasn't going to waste any by randomly shooting. He'd wait until he gets a clear target.

So Kendrick just had to make sure he never got that chance.

Now only a couple feet away, Kendrick pounced at the African, determined rid him of those pesky, little arrows.

One almost immediately flew at him, but Kendrick had expected that. He was flying towards the man, totally unprotected. It seemed obvious for the man to use that to his advantage by shooting an arrow. Because not only was he unprotected, but he couldn't very easily dodge either.

But hey, if he didn't have any weapons himself, he might as well use his brain.

As the arrow flew at him, Kendrick grabbed the branch that was above him, swinging himself onto it and then immediately pushing off towards the man as soon as it had flown by. The two hit with a crash as both tumbled off the tree branch onto another one below them. Kendrick grabbed at the bucket of arrows, but the man wasn't above to give them up without a fight. As he reached for the pack on his enemy's shoulders, the African slammed his bow into Kendrick's side, knocking the breath out of him. In less than a second another blow penetrated his stomach, and Kendrick wheezed in pain.

That son of a bitch had just jammed the pointy bow into his stomach!

Kendrick immediately retaliated with his own fist, his hand flying into the man's chest. The force sent his opponent reeling away in pain, but he quickly replied by kicking his leg out, sending Kendrick toppling over. The man was on his instantly, his fists looming dangerously above Kendrick's face. One flew at him without a second to spare, and Kendrick felt the mind-jarring result as his head slammed into the trunk behind him.

Kendrick saw his opponent reaching for an arrow and knew he had to act quickly. Ignoring his throbbing head, he charged forward and grabbed the bow that the man was fumbling to assemble. He twisted the wood, sending the bow flying out of his hands. Jumping up, Kendrick caught the weapon before snapping it into two.

He landed gracefully, five feet away from the African. Throwing him a dirty look, Kendrick dropped the two pieces, the broken bow drifting softly to the ground.

"A warrior knows never to lose his weapon," Kendrick said, smiling smugly at his opponent. "It's a pity you didn't know that."

"And it's a pity I still have mine," the African instantly shot back.

Kendrick's smile faltered. "Arrow-shooting man say what?"

It happened in a blur. One moment Kendrick was standing upright and the next moment he was on his back, pressed down as he desperately held the man's hands above his neck. Which, he might mention, were also holding an arrow.

Oh man, he really was an idiot. Sure, he got rid of the bow, but what about those arrows? Those _wonderful_ arrows that he forgot all about? Oh, that's right. They were still on the man's back. What a great weapon for hand to hand combat. Whenever you need a dagger you just reach over your shoulder and grab and arrow before stabbing it into your opponent.

Too bad Kendrick didn't bother thinking about that. He had been too focused on the bow. But the bow was what was pissing him off since that's what allowed the man to shoot at him from afar. He didn't even give the actual arrows a second thought.

Something he was really regretting at the moment.

With the man clutching an arrow in his hands and pressing down as hard as he could, Kendrick was stuck in his helpless position. All he could do was hope he'll gain enough strength to push the man back off him.

And to think that just a couple of minutes before he'd been saying how much he would rather have a fight with daggers instead arrows. Haha, what a joke. Like he was still thinking that. In fact, the bow and arrow were looking mighty fine to him now.

Kendrick ground his teeth and pushed up.

Yes! An inch…

Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead but Kendrick persisted, refusing to be conquered.

Another inch… and another…

_Yes!_

With one last grunt Kendrick shoved the man off him, quickly scrambling to his feet before the man could attack him again.

The two stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, neither one moving. Kendrick feared that if he even breathed the man would be on him again.

The African finally took a step forward so that both feet were together. The glare penetrated his body, and Kendrick tensed, prepared for the worst...

…Only the worst never came.

Instead of being pounced upon as he'd expected, his opponent did the complete opposite of all the possible outcomes Kendrick had ever imagined.

He bowed.

Oh that's right. _Bowed_.

All Kendrick could do was stare slack-jawed in shock as the man slowly turned back into his original tiger form. Then, without a word, the tiger leapt from the branch and disappeared into the darkness, leaving a very confused Kendrick gaping after him.

So that was it? After their huge, giant fight, the man was just giving up and leaving the battle?!

It didn't make any sense!

Not that he was complaining, but seriously, what the heck?!?

* * *

The silence was disturbed only by the gentle sound of water crashing into a pond. At the fountain Chase sat, petting the tiger that had just returned to him. Standing up, he motioned for the fallen warrior to leave, and the tiger slipped away, his padded feet quiet on the ground.

When the warrior had returned, Chase immediately wanted an update. He knew that Kendrick wasn't rid of – in fact, he hadn't even expected his threat to be carried out. He just wanted to see that look of horror cross his face after he told his tiger to "play" with him. After all the irritable little things between them, Chase had been seriously ready to tear his neck open. But Chase had his pride, and he knew that Kendrick's one lasting look of total horror would surpass any pleasure he'd get out of blood.

Even as he thought about it, he couldn't help a smirk from traveling across his face. He had been right. That look was worth so much more than anything else.

He only wished he'd been there to see Kendrick's gaping face as his tiger transformed. Now that was a sight worth seeing. But one does not always get what he wants, and for now, Chase was willing to settle for that one single expression of horror.

He smiled to himself. His tiger had done well. According to the warrior, he'd "played" with Kendrick he'd ordered. But Chase had other matters and other jobs, and the warrior knew that, ending the fight abruptly to return back to Chase's lair.

Quite considerate, Chase thought, entering his eating quarters.

He poured himself a bowl of lao mien long soup, sipping it quietly as he thought to himself.

Kendrick was definitely a nuisance, and what Chase wouldn't give to rid himself of the boy. But it wasn't like he was ever going to ever see that werewolf again anyways. So even if he was still alive, he was dead to him, and that's all that mattered.

Plus, with Kendrick out of the way, he could now focus on more important matters, such as taking over the world.

He smiled again. Just one more day. For tomorrow… would be a full moon.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as fluffy white clouds floated gently across the blueness. A gentle wind blew softy across the temple grounds, the leaves dancing in the quiet whispers. The temperature was cool; warm, but not too hot.

Kimiko slipped quietly out of her bedroom stall and outside into the open air. For a moment, she wondered if she should change out of her xiaolin robes but eventually decided against it. Her robes were comfortable, and easy to combat in. Surveying her surroundings and careful not to make a sound, she quietly made her way towards the shen gong wu vault.

It was right after lunch. She and her fellow monks had about two hours of free time before training began again at three. Kimiko was surprised. Usually training started again almost right after lunch, but Master Fung was being uncharacteristically lenient.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

The boys were off in the garden playing soccer. They'd asked her to join, but she'd declined, saying she had a bunch of emails she needed to attend to. A couple minutes later she could hear their voices as they started the game. But just to be sure they were completely engrossed, she waited about five minutes extra.

As for Dojo… well, he was probably in the kitchen raiding the cookie jar. Master Fung though, she wasn't too sure about. But asking him where he would be sounded suspicious, and so she didn't bother. She just had to hope that she wouldn't run into him.

Sooner than she expected the giant building was looming above her. For a moment she stared at its massiveness before stepping quickly into the vault.

She made her way to the center, but at the foot of the stairs, she paused. Indecision flooded her mind, and she realized just how rebellious she was being.

Should she be doing what she was about to? It was totally against temple rules.

Part of her said yes, but the other half remained wary.

Because not only was she disregarding Master Fung's orders, she was about to meet up with a werewolf. And not just any werewolf either. It was the one who bit Raimundo and practically destroyed his life. No wait, scratch that. He DID destroy her boyfriend's life. And she wasn't about to forgive Kendrick for that. In fact, she wasn't ever going to forgive him for that. But she wasn't a monster. She wasn't going to just barge in on him and burn him to a crisp. She wanted the full story. And then if he deserved it (which he probably did) she'd make him sorry he was ever born.

He just didn't seem evil, which was pissing her off. She wanted to hate to him, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Ugh, this was killing her. She was basically about to go converse with the guy who, if Raimundo found out, would surely beat to a pulp.

But not knowing anything was eating at her, and she just had to find out what exactly was going on.

She walked slowly down the stairs, loading up on wu.

She had to be fair. Just. She couldn't prejudge. Sure, Kendrick did what he did, but what's done is done. She can't change that. So stop focusing on revenge, and start thinking about fixing things up. And that required talking to Kendrick.

A big part of her told her that Chase was somehow intertwined in this plot as well, but Kimiko didn't want to talk with him just yet. Maybe, eventually, but Chase was the prince of darkness. And Chase had lied on multiple occasions.

Kendrick, on the other hand… yesterday when they'd talked during the showdown… she really felt as though he was telling the truth. And truth was what she needed, not a bunch of lies to confuse her further. Besides, she was good at figuring stuff out. She'd be able to tell if Kendrick lies to her.

She felt the smooth, gold metal consume her hand as she placed the golden tiger claws on.

This shouldn't take long, she thought. After all, she just needed to know a couple, small details.

Taking a deep breath, she swiped the wu in the air.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

And with that, she disappeared into the purple portal just as a raven flew off into the sky.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Sorry the fight ended so abruptly. I needed to end it, but I didn't want the poor tiger to die. After all, he was just doing Chase's bidding. Hopefully that rationale I put in made some sort of sense. I'm also sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I can't tell you how many times I edited it until I was like, screw it. This is as good as it's going to get.

Anyways, please leave feedback. It makes the world go round. :D

xxFireWarriorxx


	18. Chapter 17

I can't believe that as of three days ago on Dec 24, this story celebrated its first, ever birthday! That means I've been working on this story for over year now! (eyes widen) WOW... :D

Anyways, this is my gift to you for the wonderful holiday season! Many thanks to everyone for having the patience to wait for my horribly slow updates. Thank you to all, and I appreciate everyone who's been kind enough to read, review, fave, and subscribe. Happy Holidays and enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The long, silver blade was unblemished… smooth like a mirror, its edges sharp like a knife. Held under the sun, the sword glittered and sparkled. The sight was beautiful to behold… but if only one knew its purpose… the darkness it holds and the misery it spreads. Kendrick fingered the Silver Dagger delicately, careful not to cut himself.

No one could deny its beauty. Because in truth, the piece was magnificent. It was just one element: silver. Not a single hint of anything else present. The blade was not as shiny as steel but was glorious nevertheless. It measured around three-quarters of a foot, finishing at a point both sharp and smooth. The sides were no different, and Kendrick shuddered at the thought of it slicing through flesh.

The handle was half a foot in length, ending at a circle. No jewels held the honor of studding it; instead, intricate designs were engraved into the silver. Kendrick took a step and thrust the dagger forward, testing its ability.

Light, he noted, and took another swish.

Easy to maneuver, and completely silent.

Kendrick brought the blade down one last time, feeling the air getting slashed into two.

"A dangerous weapon," he heard a girl's voice say. "I'd hate to see that cutting through anyone."

The dagger clattered to the ground, and Kendrick couldn't help put yelp in shock. Whipping around to see who it was did nothing to pacify him.

"Jesus, girl! Doesn't anyone in the whole world know how to knock?!"

"Sorry," Kimiko replied, taking an involuntary step backwards. His venom had shocked her, and she felt the need to explain herself. "I did knock," she said, matching his glare. "It's just that no one answered so I let myself in." She paused for a moment, the faintest smirk visible. "You should lock your door Kendrick."

For a second the boy just stared at her, not believing his ears. "You so didn't knock," he accused, glaring at the girl before her. "I'm a werewolf, if you forgot, and my senses are extremely acute." He shook his head skeptically. "I definitely would have heard knocking."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kimiko demanded, the smirk disappearing and her anger beginning to flare. "Better be careful," she threatened. "I have more than enough reason to want you dead and I could easily see that through."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Kendrick answered sarcastically. "Whatever shall I do?"

Kimiko couldn't help herself. In less than a second her flaming fist was flying towards Kendrick's head. Too slow though, and Kendrick dodged, her fist sailing harmlessly over his head. She didn't stop, and immediately whirled around, her foot connecting with his stomach. Kendrick doubled over, his temper rising dangerously. He grabbed her arm as she started to spin away, and whipped her back, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Kimiko was furious. He was not going to beat her again. She leapt at him, thrusting her fist forward. Kendrick caught it, and she threw the other hand in, but he caught that as well. They stood locked in place, both glaring, until Kendrick unexpectedly dropped her hands, forcing himself to turn around.

Kimiko stood where she was, her eyes boring into his back as he walked over to the Silver Dagger. Picking it up where it had fallen, he placed it onto the table. He turned to face her, his black hair falling over his forest-green eyes.

"So are we gonna talk or are we just going to fight?" he finally asked.

Kimiko took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She had been her for less than ten minutes and already was itching to hurt him. If she wanted answers, she'd have to keep her temper in check. After all, if he was lying dead on the floor, then where was she going to go to find everything out?

Kimiko walked over to him, her eyes fixed onto his. "I'm ready to listen if you're ready to talk." She paused for a moment, her blue eyes flashing. "But don't try anything funny. I'll be able to tell."

Kendrick smiled suddenly. "No flaming fists?"

His grin rendered Kimiko unable to suppress her laughter. Just a moment ago she was ready to seriously hurt him, but now she laughed aloud. "Promise," she replied, grinning openly.

Kendrick was silent for a moment, and Kimiko watched him uncertainly. The relaxed atmosphere just a moment ago had completely disappeared, replaced with a solemn and almost sepulchral mood. Just by looking at him she could tell that this was the first time he'd told anybody his story, and she was almost certain she wasn't going to like the hearing. His eyes had clouded over, filled with a sad mist, and an aura of tragedy seemed to flow across the room. Kimiko felt herself tense as he finally opened his mouth.

"It was 1500 years ago," he said. "That's how old I am then, I suppose. I haven't exactly kept count but every now and then I go out to check the date." He glanced at her. "But that's getting off topic." Pausing for a moment, he continued.

"I was sixteen at the time. Sixteen years old, 1500 years ago in a small village in China. Of course, back then, things were pretty rural. But like any town today we had a mayor who overlooked the city. Of course, he then answered to the leader of the province who then answered to the emperor. But anyways…

"The mayor of our town was pretty just and fair. He ruled us kindly and made many wise decisions. But what I liked most about him was his daughter Karina."

Kimiko thought she caught a flash of bitterness in his eyes as he continued.

"To be honest, I'd never even seen her until one full moon before her sixteenth birthday. Of course, I'd heard about her and everything – she was the ruler's daughter after all. But I'd never truly seen her. But that day, a month before she turned sixteen… what can I say? It was like love at first sight." He laughed suddenly. "Love at first sight… how silly is that? After I saw her I kept wondering if I was truly in love with her. I'd only seen her once and never even talked to her. How could the feeling I was experiencing be love? Love is something that's supposed to develop over time with someone you spend time with and care about. Karina? One look and I was infatuated. I suppose she was just so beautiful I immediately felt attracted to her. Maybe it wasn't truly love. Maybe I just found her so irresistible and pretty I simply wanted to be with her and get to know her better. So that maybe later a flower of love would bloom between us."

Kimiko listened intently, barely daring to breathe.

"I wanted to be with her so badly after that one sight of her. I almost went crazy. I searched for her in the market, but she wasn't always there. And the days that she was, I followed her around like a puppy. Pathetic, now that I think about it, but it was like Cupid had struck me with one of his arrows. I tried to show her my affection, that I wanted to talk to her and have fun together, but she refused to show interest. I think she just plain wasn't into me.

"Blame my stubborn nature but I refused to be denied. And maybe I was a bit egoistic in thinking that I could change her mind. So come the night of her sixteenth party and I look around for her. Of course, she was dancing with one of her many courtiers. It was after a while that she finally took a break to the concession stand. That was when I finally managed to talk to her.

"I was so nervous. I was beyond nervous. She was so beautiful. Her long, silky black hair cascading luminously down her back… her shining blue eyes…"

Kimiko's breath caught as he described her figure.

"Her pale, ivory skin… heart-shaped lips… tall and slender figure…" Kendrick paused, staring straight at Kimiko. "Almost like you."

She felt her heart pounding loudly beneath her chest. Coincidence? She wondered. No way. It seemed impossible. "Was she really?" she whispered, not believing her ears.

Kendrick nodded, his face a mask. "There was another similarity too, but I think that's better left until more is explained."

"Go on then," Kimiko encouraged, knowing not to ask further.

Kendrick seemed almost reluctant, but continued nevertheless.

"I walked up to her, trying to strike up a conversation when suddenly this man butts right into our conversation." His eyes flamed for a moment, but then retained their original green color. "His name was Derek. Derek, Karina's fiancée."

Kimiko gasped. "No…"

Kendrick nodded sadly. "At first, I was so sick I felt like I would hurl. The world literally tilted about me, and the earth beneath my feet seemed to cave so it felt like I was falling through a dark abyss. I was so surprised, so shocked, I didn't want to believe it. But in my heart, I knew it was true." He sighed, looking down. "I'd never felt so miserable in my life before. At first I was simply shocked, my mind refusing to comprehend what I'd just learned. Then I began to feel sick. Sick and stupid for thinking I had a chance. And then the anger… but finally, the betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Kimiko asked softly.

"I know it sounds weird since technically we'd never gone out together, so she didn't betray me in the way most would envision. In fact, spoken literally, she didn't betray me at all. She'd never shared my affection. But I felt betrayed nevertheless. I guess mostly because she knew how much I loved… _wanted_, her, and yet decided to break my heart anyways."

"Maybe she didn't mean to break your heart. Maybe she did love Derek and you were, to her, simply another one of her admirers. After all, you did say she had many courtiers. You probably seemed no different to her," Kimiko suggested.

Kendrick's eyes darkened. "No, I don't believe that. I showered her with my love, proved to her I wanted to be with her, she had to have known."

Kimiko bit the inside of her lip, unsure of what to say. She tried to see the situation from Kendrick's point of view. If she had really liked someone, and showed again and again to him how much she loved him, she would have been sad if he didn't return the affection either. But she would have been understanding. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be. There will always be times when a one-sided love exists. You just have to accept the truth and move on with your life.

And to her, Kendrick obviously hadn't.

"If you're positive Karina knew, I'm pretty sure she still wouldn't have intentionally hurt you. Maybe she could have been a little more gentle in breaking to you that she didn't like you that way. But you have to move on. It's been 1500 years for crying out loud. Things don't always go your way, and in this case, it obviously hadn't. One-sided loves exist everywhere all the time. Sometimes it just happens, and you just have to face the truth."

Kendrick turned away from her, feeling more hurt than he'd ever felt in all his years as a werewolf. He'd never thought of things like that before, and now he only felt more guilty for all his actions. He'd been so immature, so impulsive, so _stupid_ his whole life, and the sudden realization hit him like a brick wall. Never before had he felt so depressed and miserable.

He should have accepted the truth, just as Kimiko had said. But he didn't, and what an idiot he was for not. Now it was too late. 1500 years too late, and there was nothing he could do.

Refusing to look up, he pushed past Kimiko and walked out the door, feeling the burning sensation of tears welling in his eyes.

Kimiko paused, wondering if she should leave him be. But her curiosity won, and she tore quickly after him. He'd only told the very beginning, and Kimiko wanted to know more.

Outside it was still mid-afternoon. Birds chirped happily, an unnatural contrast to what had just occurred inside. The day was bright, and Kimiko found herself upset for once at its warmness. It shouldn't be happy, she thought to herself, glaring at the sun. For the first time in her life, she felt terrible for Kendrick. Gone was her hate for him, and gone was her anger. Now she only felt filled with an indescribable sadness. His story had been filled with sorrow, and she knew only worse was to come.

Closing her eyes, she drowned out all distractions, forcing her mind to concentrate on the task before her. Relaxing her body, she allowed her instincts to take hold. She searched through the forest, searching for the aura of the werewolf she'd just spoken to. Unconsciously, she took a step forward. Then another, until she was walking toward an unknown destination.

It couldn't have been more than three minutes, but she could hear the rushing of a river as she slowly opened her eyes. Before her the water gushed rapidly, but gently, through the two banks of land. Only twenty feet away she saw the familiar black-haired boy as he sat leaning against a hill, his finger tracing the water before him.

She brushed a strand of hair back, and walked quietly over to him. Without making a sound, she sat herself down, the grass soft and comfortable beneath her back. For a moment neither spoke, but then Kendrick broke the silence.

"I was a fool," he suddenly said. "The most idiotic fool in the world."

Kimiko's eyes widened, shocked at the plainness of his words. She shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm sure you weren't," she began hesitantly, but Kendrick cut her off.

"No, I really was. Do you want to know what happened when I ran off from Karina's party, do you?"

Kimiko glanced at him, dreading where he was heading.

"There was this woman. This goddess-like woman in a long, beautiful flowing white dress. Her hair was blonde, but so much it was almost silvery. Her skin was like porcelain, and her blue eyes were orbs of water."

"Was she a goddess?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes… But when she came to me she was disguised as a homeless boy. Then, when I showed him kindness, she revealed her true form." Kendrick paused, his eyes darkening. "I wish I had never met her."

"Why?" Kimiko asked, watching him intently.

"She said she would grant me one wish for my act of kindness when so many were not. One wish, and at the time I couldn't believe my luck." Kendrick's voice broke. "Now I see my luck was not to hold. If there was one thing I could change it would be the wish I'd made. I made the most awful decision of my life that night. It changed my life, and I'd do anything to fix it."

"Don't tell me…" Kimiko whispered.

"I wished for Karina to love me."

Kimiko felt her emotions explode.

"How can you be so selfish?" she yelled at him, her eyes burning with fury.

Kendrick's eyes widened as he winced, turning away from the girl before him.

"You wished for her to love you?!" Kimiko's voice was shaking with anger and disbelief. "That's about the most selfish thing in the world! Love is supposed to be natural, something that should be mutual and shared, something special that should occur with no interference." She stared at him in sudden disgust. "To wish for someone to love you is to force that person to change his or her viewpoint, to change their feelings and emotions… that just isn't right!"

Every word stabbed him like a dagger, and Kendrick felt himself shrink beside the furious girl. She'd said just about the same thing the goddess had said. What were her exact words again?

"I am sorry, but I cannot grant wishes of love," Kendrick mused to himself.

"What?" Kimiko glared, her head snapping up as he said those words.

Kendrick looked up at her in surprise, seemingly to have forgotten she was there. "No, not you," he answered. "It's just I remember the goddess saying that she couldn't force love when I asked her my wish." He laughed softly; ironically. "And she used the same rationale. 'Love is something that must be natural.'"

"But it's true," Kimiko insisted, staring straight at him. "And you knew it, didn't you?"

"At the time Karina was all I could think about. I would've done anything to be with her."

"But you knew?"

"Maybe… my mind was clouded with love."

"Love," Kimiko said, almost spitting the word out. "That's what destroyed you, wasn't it?"

"No," Kendrick said slowly. "You were right in saying before that I should have moved on. I'd like to blame my stubbornness and idiocy instead."

Kimiko was silent, lost in thought. Finally, she asked, "What does this have to do with you and being a werewolf?"

Kendrick's eyes darkened, and Kimiko was afraid she'd rushed him. But then he said, "It was a curse I didn't know about at the time, but accepted nevertheless."

_What?_

Kimiko stared at him, slack-jawed, as his words took hold in her head. Gaping at him in utter bewilderment, she asked, "Wait, so you knew you were being cursed to a life as a werewolf and you _accepted_ it?"

"What? No!" Kendrick yelled in defense, his eyes widening. "What do you take me for? A fool? Of course I didn't _intentionally_ accept it."

"But that's what you basically just said. That you accepted the curse." She glared at him. "How can something like that be unintentional?"

The boy sighed, and brushed a weary hand through his hair.

"Remember how just a moment ago we were talking about my stupid decision to wish for Karina's love?"

Kimiko nodded and he continued.

"Do you remember how I'd said the goddess wouldn't grant it because she wasn't willing to force love?" Seeing her nod again, he finished his thought. "Well, apparently there was a loophole, and I accepted it."

Kimiko felt her blood turn to ice.

"She'd clearly said that she would grant my wish on the condition that I accept her curse. Being the idiot I was, I didn't think twice about it. All I could think about was the love Karina would finally return."

"Did you know it was lycanthrope?"

Kendrick shook his head no. "All she said was 'curse.' Still, I'm a fool. What kind of moron accepts a curse? A 'Curse' equals a 'bad thing.' I didn't even make that connection.

"I guess it's was mainly due to my giant ego. At the time I was young, strong; I had so much to look forward to in life. Invincible, was what I felt, and when she said curse, it didn't register in my mind that the consequences could be so terrible. The word went into one ear and left immediately through the other. Curse. It'll do nothing to me. I'm invincible. Nothing will happen." He sighed. "It was the worst decision in my life."

"So you accepted the curse under the feeling that nothing big will happen," Kimiko whispered.

Kendrick nodded sadly. "I made so many mistakes back then."

"Go on," Kimiko finally said after a moment of silence.

"At first, nothing seemed amiss. I didn't suddenly turn unlucky; my life continued as usual. The 'curse' she'd inflicted disappeared from my thoughts, and it seemed almost as though she'd granted my wish for free. Karina dumped Derek and immediately began to flirt with me, hinting that she wanted to be together." He sighed. "And then the worst night of my life came."

Kimiko felt filled with a sudden and indescribable feeling of dread. The worst was about to come; she could almost sense it. But she couldn't turn away from his words. The story was enthralling.

"Karina asked me to meet her alone on a hill just outside the city. It was a beautiful place where couples often met. On the hill was a lone cherry blossom tree, adding just the right amount of romance."

"What happened?" Kimiko asked, her voice barely audible.

"It was a full moon."

Her face turned into one of shock. "Did… Did you change into a wolf in front of her?"

Kendrick shook his head. "I felt incredibly strange the moment the full moon rose. I could suddenly hear Karina's heart pounding vividly beneath her chest, and the sound of blood rushing through her veins was almost too much for me. Her blood tantalized me; I literally hungered for it. I felt so much like an animal."

Kimiko's own heart started to pound in fear of what was to happen.

"I excused myself and ran away from her, terrified at what was occurring. It was under the shades of the forest not far from the hill where I morphed into a wolf. It was then that the goddess's words came rushing back at me. 'Curse,' I'd immediately realized in horror. She'd cursed me with lycanthrope.

"I couldn't let Karina see my like this. I figured I'd scare her off and then confront her tomorrow saying that when I'd returned she was no where to be found. That way, she wouldn't believe that I'd run off on her. But then…"

"Then what…" Kimiko whispered, her dread suddenly deepening.

"Her blood," Kendrick whispered, his voice breaking and filled with the sound of anguish and pain. "The scent was so sweet, so pungent, it trapped me. My mind wasn't functioning. All I could suddenly think about was her enticing blood.

"I lost control. My animal instincts took over and I tore up at her in a blur. I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. My muscles moved without my consent."

Kimiko's heart leapt to her throat. "Tell me you didn't…"

Kendrick's voice was filled with sorrow.

"I ripped her throat open without a second thought."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I wonder what Kimiko's reaction will be... Originally I'd planned for the explanation to be only one chapter, but then it got too long so the rest will be explained next chp. Please review! I'd love to hear opinions. :D

xxFireWarriorxx


	19. Chapter 18

8 months... it's been 8 months since I last updated this story... That. Is simply. Horrific. I am SO sorry to all my loyal readers. I can't even begin to apologize. I just ran out of time, and then simply lost interest. But a couple days ago I finally came to my senses. After all the support you've given me, you deserve to have this story finished. So I sat down and reread all the chapters, and when I finished, what do you know? Inspiration hit! I was so surprised at how naturally the story flowed from my fingertips. Once I started typing, it was like the story wrote itself.

Anyways, I want to thank all my readers again for sticking with me this far, especially **rolliepollie44 -** thank you dearie for all your support even after I stopped updating! :D I know I've probably lost a lot of fans, but I'm determined now to finish for those who are still reading. You guys are what keeps this story alive, and I'm indebted to you all.

So without further ado, on with the chapter! Which I have to admit I am _quite_ proud of... :) I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Kimiko's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the boy before her in horror and shock. Her mind refused to comprehend the words he had spoken. It was surreal, impossible, and yet she knew it to be true. His eyes were proof enough. They were filled with an indescribable anguish, a sorrow that would not fill the abyss of emotions he held within. He seemed stricken with grief as he relayed what had happened in his past, and Kimiko could almost feel the agony that screamed in silence for release.

Nevertheless, she took a step back, her face revealing the horror she was experiencing. Kendrick… he'd murdered a girl… an innocent girl… Kimiko felt her jumbled thoughts scatter as her mind raced about. This boy before her… a werewolf… how could it be…

"Kimiko," Kendrick whispered, his voice pleading for understanding. "It wasn't me… I wasn't myself…" His voice broke as he tried to convey his emotions. "The wolf inside me… It was just too overpowering… Please… you must understand."

Oh she understood all right as she stared at him in disbelief. Understood that she was conversing with a boy – werewolf – that killed a girl about 1500 years ago.

"How could you…" Kimiko asked faintly, her voice barely audible.

For a moment, the anguish vanished as Kendrick turned on her in anger. "Have you not been listening?" he snapped in frustration. "It was the first night I'd transformed; I didn't know what was going on… I wasn't in control of my own body! The animal inside me took over… I wasn't even conscious!" His voice faded. "I did such a horrible thing…"

Kimiko bit her lip, trying to understand. Trying to imagine everything Kendrick had told her about. But she couldn't… no matter how hard she tried. Everything was just too surreal.

"I loved her…" he whispered, choking as he spoke. "Loved her so much with all of my heart. And yet, that hateful night, nothing of my humanity remained. I struck her down like a monster would. An evil, mindless monster." His tear-streaked face lifted to face hers. "That's what I am, aren't I?"

He turned away, refusing to meet her eyes. "A monster…" he whispered slowly, as if testing how the word sounded in his mouth. "I was selfish, stupid, naïve, stubborn, and too prideful for my own good. I loved her, which was one reason I so foolishly accepted the curse. But I suppose my vanity and obdurate nature were also partly culpable. Maybe even more so, now that I think about it."

He suddenly turned back to face her, his eyes piercing into hers. "I had a dream once where Karina asked me why I'd done what I'd done." He paused and then said softly, "I'd told her that I didn't know, and she'd accused me of lying. But her accusation was founded. Because I _was_ lying. Not only to her, but to myself as well. My own naivete and stubborn nature had been my undoing. And that's worse than anything I can imagine."

He sighed. "But at least I can admit it freely now, instead of constantly denying it." He smiled ruefully. "The curse will be the end of me… I don't know how many times that phrase has been repeated in my dreams. And it's true. The curse has been the end of me. I don't know what else I can do to further the trouble I've caused. The curse has destroyed my life. Everything that's happened has been my fault…"

His rueful smile turned bitter. "I really am a monster."

Kimiko watched him in silence, her heart's emotions conflicting wildly with one another. She lowered her eyes, feeling almost tearful herself. Kendrick wasn't bad. He really wasn't. He'd gone through so much, so much agony and anguish that no person should ever experience. Kimiko had never thought for once in her life that she would ever even stand in the same room as a murderer. But seeing Kendrick and his sorrow filled eyes filled her with a feeling she'd never felt before. What he'd done was bad. Horrible, even. But that was in the past, and he seemed truly sorry for his actions. He has a good heart, Kimiko knew that now. No matter what his actions had been, he'd never had the intention to invoke such misery upon the world. His pain and suffering was almost palpable, and Kimiko felt the stab and knew how much he hurt.

"Kendrick," she whispered. "Do you really think that? That you're a cold, horrible monster?" Her eyes lowered. "You can't possibly believe that."

He laughed savagely then; incredulously. "And why shouldn't I believe that?"

"Because you're not." Kimiko said softly, lifting her sapphire eyes to meet his forest green orbs. "You never were, and you're not one now."

Kendrick stared at her, his face blank and emotionless.

But Kimiko continued now, encouraged and determined to see her point across.

"What you did in the past was horrible. Absolutely horrible. But that one single action can't define who you are. There's so much more to you than that single night of your life. Granted, the outcome was terrible, but you can't let that haunt you anymore. You deserve better than to throw yourself to the ground. It wasn't even you who killed Karina – you said so yourself. So stop lamenting, because what's done is done and you can't change history. But you _can_ learn from your mistakes. You're not a monster Kendrick. You're good… you have a good heart, I can sense it."

"But I should have done more…" he said faintly. "I should have stopped the animal instinct to hunt, to kill."

"But that's exactly it. You couldn't have done more. It wasn't physically possible."

Kendrick looked away. "It still hurts."

"Because you can't let go of the past. You need to accept what has happened and move on with your life. Accept that you made a mistake, learn from it, and promise never to repeat it." She smiled at him. "It's okay."

"Why… are you saying this?"

Kimiko glanced away. "I suppose because you've never truly accepted what had happened. You understood what you'd done, but you buried the memories away instead, refusing to think on the matter. But you have to. Because that's the only way the memories will fade so you can be at peace."

He laughed quietly, the bitterness clearly evident. "But how can I when every full moon I am reminded of the decision I'd made?"

"You'll be reminded…" Kimiko said. "But no longer haunted."

He turned away then, lowering his eyes to stare at the rushing river before him. For a moment, neither spoke. But then he turned back.

"A curse of the moon," he said suddenly, green eyes peering into hers. "I can't escape it. But I can survive it." He paused to stroke the grass beneath him, his eyes growing distant. "I don't think the pain will ever completely go away," he told her. "But the emptiness will mend. Eventually, because I believe it."

He smiled at her then. A genuine smile that seemed so free of sorrow that it glowed brighter than the sun.

"Thank you, Kimiko," he said softly, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

* * *

It was twilight Kimiko and Kendrick finally returned to his cabin in the woods. Night was falling rapidly, the sun disappearing beneath the horizon. The loud bustle of day had vanished, replaced with the calming serenity of darkness. Fireflies began to twinkle in the fading light, and the sound of crickets could be heard from all around.

Kimiko could barely believe they had spent all afternoon talking. And still they had not finished. She smiled inwardly. She had been able to help Kendrick, and now it was his turn. But just as soon as he had begun his promised explanation, the sun had begun to sink, and they realized that daylight was fading. Both had instantly agreed that it would be better for them to return to the cabin and continue their conversation there. And so here they were, just steps from the front entrance.

The pine needles were soft under her feet as Kimiko walked, her thoughts beginning to drift. Raimundo and the others would be wondering where she was. She hadn't expected the visit to last this long, but she had nevertheless written a note explaining that she had an errand to run and would be back by nine o'clock. Just in case, she'd figured. And she smiled now, glad that she did. The last thing she wanted was for them to worry about her.

She almost laughed out loud. Yeah right. She would tell them not to worry, but they _would_ irregardless. Especially Raimundo… she could almost imagine his distraught – well, maybe not distraught, but something close – face when she finally walked home. Sighing, she realized that she would have to prepare a huge explanation as well. She was surely going to be bombarded with a million questions the minute she stepped foot into the temple yard. She muttered darkly under her breath. Just what she needed. Where on earth was she going to find a convincing story?

Oh well. That was the price paid for breaking the temple rules.

But that wasn't all. She had not doubt she was also going to be punished. But after hearing all that Kendrick will say, she figured it would be worth it. After all, what was the worst that Master Fung could do?

Especially since she was probably bringing home some juicy information.

"Well, we're back," she heard Kendrick say, and was pulled out of her thoughts.

She smiled and stepped inside the cottage, instantly collapsing on the nearest couch. Kendrick followed suite, shutting the door behind them.

For a moment, no one spoke, but then Kimiko, impatient to know, pushed forward eagerly and beckoned him to speak.

Kendrick laughed. "So anxious, are we?"

Kimiko blushed. "Well, it is getting late, and I would like to know the story before nine o'clock. My mentor will have my head if I'm not home by then. Temple curfew. It sucks," she informed.

Kendrick leaned back, stretching his arms. "Well then… Where to begin…" he mulled to himself. Finally he sat upright, and began to speak.

"I would assume by now that you know Chase is involved in this," he said.

"Well, I suspected, but you've just now confirmed it."

"Well, he's involved big time. And partly responsible for all that has happened."

"Go on," Kimiko inclined.

"Well, last month, when the silver dagger revealed itself, I instantly sensed it. Not because it's a shen gong wu, but because I'm a werewolf. Silver is the one thing that can destroy a werewolf, and I was quick to note its presence.

"Anyways, I didn't know how to retrieve it though as I was both unable to touch it, and unable to detect where it was located. That was when Chase Young showed up."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "Chase… of course."

Kendrick continued. "So he introduced himself, yadayadaya… and then he offered me a compromise. He would obtain the silver dagger for me, if in return I passed the curse on."

Kimiko's eyes flared up in anger. "Why that little… so that's why you bit Raimundo."

Kendrick started speaking once more, and Kimiko forced herself to listen. She had pretty much forgiven Kendrick (she had to admit, she still held a grudge), but Chase would not be let off the hook so easily. So he was the mastermind behind this all, she suddenly realized.

Ha, what a shocker. She so should have known.

"More encounters between the two of us occurred, but that's irrelevant for the most part," Kendrick was saying. "What you need to know is that Chase approached me yesterday and told convinced me to go to the showdown."

"So that's how you knew about shen gong wu and everything," Kimiko stated.

Kendrick nodded the affirmative. "He made me go because he didn't want to show his face at another showdown. Apparently he doesn't take interest in wu, and so didn't want to arouse everyone's suspicion."

Kendrick paused. "And that's about all."

Kimiko furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't get it. Chase obviously wants to rule the world – that's been his life's goal. But how is he going to achieve that with all that has transpired? Turning Raimundo into a werewolf… how does that compute? Chase knows as well as you and I do that passing on the curse of lycanthrope does nothing to change one's personality. It simply turns the victim into a wolf on full moons." Kimiko paused. "That is correct, is it not?"

When Kendrick nodded, Kimiko rubbed her temples, puzzlement clouding her mind. "But if Chase knows that, why would he make you pass the curse on? Knowing that he won't get himself an evil accomplice? It just doesn't make sense!"

Kendrick was thinking as well, mulling over the facts in his head. Kimiko was right. It didn't make sense.

"Chase must have some sort of plan," he mused. "He isn't someone who likes trial and error. I've a feeling he's got this all carefully mapped out." Kendrick pursed his lips, thinking hard, when suddenly a missing piece of the puzzle hit him straight on.

"The Shinko Illusion!" he exclaimed. "That's the key to everything!"

"The Shinko Illusion?" Kimiko repeated, the confusion clear in her eyes.

"Yes!" Kendrick said excitedly. "I forgot to mention something as I was explaining. Chase sent me to the showdown yesterday because he specifically wanted that shen gong wu."

"But why would he want that?" Kimiko wondered.

"Tell me, what does that wu do?" Kendrick asked urgently.

"I can't remember. I think something about propaganda. Like, a wu that distorts the facts of a situation to manipulate its victim into…" Kimiko stopped, the confusion gone.

"…Into thinking what the user wants him to think," Kendrick finished.

"Then it's obvious," Kimiko said. "Chase is going to use the Shinko Illusion on someone." She tapped her fingers as she pondered the choices. "It's going to be Rai," she told him. "I just know it. Why else would he go through the trouble to having you bite him?" She paused. "But one thing still doesn't fit. How can he use it on him? What facts can he distort?"

"We're thinking too hard," Kendrick said, pacing around. "There's gotta be a simple solution that we're missing." He stopped. "Let's think of it this way. Chase wants an evil accomplice. I think we can assume that because why else would be bite Raimundo? Bite him to cause chaos in the world? That can't be it because he could have just used me. No, he must want Raimundo and his powers on his side."

"Okay, so Chase wants Rai on his side. Therefore he must somehow make Raimundo evil," Kimiko said slowly. "And he's most likely going to use the Shinko Illusion to do that because he wanted it so much."

"But _how_ when there are no facts to distort?" Kendrick asked, repeating the question.

Kimiko ran a hand through her hair in frustration. This was going nowhere. But that was when a single thought caught her attention.

"Kendrick," she suddenly said. "You know how you said you lost control that first night you transformed?"

"Yes…" he answered slowly.

"Are all newly bred werewolves able to control themselves? Or will they lose control too?"

Suddenly, a thin trickle of memory tugged at his brain, refusing to let go. He furrowed his brows, thinking. Someone had asked that exact same question once… someone… a month ago…

"Holy shit!" Kendrick shouted, so suddenly that a startled Kimiko jumped.

"What? What is it?" she demanded almost instantly.

"A month ago, when Chase first appeared to me, he asked that exact same question. Only he worded it differently. 'You seem to be able to control your animal emotions while you are a wolf very well,' he had said. 'Will that be the case with a newly bred werewolf?'"

Kimiko's eyes widened in horror, the first inkling of Chase's plan forming in her head.

"Rai will lose control…" Kimiko gasped. "Just like you did 1500 years ago." She shook her head in dismay. "He won't be able to help himself. He'll become a wolf, and his humanity will be stripped away. All that will be left will be his instinct to hunt and to kill…"

The pieces suddenly shifted to form a complete picture.

"Chase will wait for that to happen," she said, the terror clear in her eyes. "Wait for Rai to become confused and weak, his defenses stripped away by the horror of what's happening…"

"…And somehow twist the truth around so that Rai is convinced he's a threat to the people he care about," Kendrick finished, his eyes widening with disbelief. "He'll manipulate Raimundo's mind, and Rai will be too horrified and lost that he'll most likely accept his words…"

"No!" Kimiko instantly cried. "Raimundo would never! He's Shoku Warrior – he's strong! Chase could never control him like that…"

"But you don't know!" Kendrick insisted. "He'll be lost, alone, and confused. If you were left with no choices, so alone and confused and afraid… how would you act? Chase will the only one there to offer Raimundo something… anything… an explanation, solution, whatever! And he will undoubtedly accept and join him. Chase won't be controlling him – Raimundo will be going willingly!"

Kimiko let the words sink in, sick at heart.

No… her mind kept screaming, but Kimiko couldn't deny Kendrick's logic.

Her eyes welling with tears, she looked away to stare outside into the night, thinking of what was to inevitably come. They had to get to Raimundo first, before Chase could and ruin everything. They simply had to.

Kimiko leapt to her feet, pulling Kendrick up with her.

"We have to go, and we have to go now!" she shouted.

But the minute they stood up, the front door of the cabin flew open with a tremendous explosion, scattering dust and smoke in all directions. In the gaping hole, a black silhouette stood, a familiar crow perched upon its shoulder.

Kimiko's heart leapt to her throat as the blood in her veins turned to ice.

No! Her mind was screaming. This couldn't be happening!

"What have we here…" Chase chuckled coldly, his eyes narrowed to slits.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the same time, a solitary figure clutched at his heart, his vision shifting until he was seeing almost double. The blood was pumping wildly through his body, and his temples were throbbing. Everything was so loud… so indescribably vivid…

Falling to the ground, the boy doubled over, gasping for breath. What on earth was happening to him?!

He forced himself up, shuddering as he went. He felt such a need it was absolutely horrifying. A need to run… to hunt… he shivered. And to kill…

He continued to walk on alone, teetering dangerously. And when Raimundo finally looked up, he saw that a full moon was rising into the sky…

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

And so the climax begins! I'm quite proud of this chapter - I mean, all the connections... How good am I? :D Anyways, please review! I thought I did a good job, but that's just one opinion. If you could give feedback on Kimiko and Kendrick's interaction, how the mystery unraveled, etc, I would be most appreciative. :)

Thanks for reading! And thanks again for my fans - I love you all. If you guys are still out there, do let me know - it'd be very reassuring. :D

xxFireWarriorxx


	20. Chapter 19

Yay! Another chapter, and this time you didn't have to wait 8 months... hahaha :D Anyways, I'm glad I got this out within a month - usually it takes longer. And it actually would have been out last week, but I've been delayed... lol. Anyways, not much to say, so I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Clay was pacing anxiously across the temple yard, his mind filled with unease, and consumed with troubled thoughts. It was almost ten thirty at night and Kimiko had still not returned. And for some reason this invoked an intense feeling of dread.

He glanced up into the sky and took a deep breath, wondering what on earth could be keeping her. It just wasn't like her to go back on her word. If she said something, she almost always kept it. He shook his head, his blonde bangs falling over his eyes. Wrapping his arms around himself, he went to find Omi.

Why was he even so worried? He wondered as he walked back inside. Kimiko was strong, and she was definitely more than capable of taking of herself. But a sixth sense tugged at his brain, refusing to let go. And deep inside his stomach, he knew something was wrong.

He just couldn't place his damn finger on it.

Slowly, he felt his thoughts drift away from Kimiko and land eventually on Raimundo. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking hard as he went. Something was undeniably wrong with him as well.

It had started as soon as the moon had begun to rise. The three had been playing poker, and Clay had been winning. But all of a sudden Raimundo had abruptly stood up, saying that he needed to be alone for a while. Clay and Omi had both been confused, and knew at once that all was not right. But when Omi opened his mouth to ask, Clay had instantly shushed him. Raimundo had no intention to speak, and Clay knew better than to press him.

Now, however, he wondered if that was a mistake. At the time, it had seemed the right decision – he could tell Raimundo didn't want to spill. So Clay had kept his mouth shut, letting him alone to chill out and relax.

But his unease had grown in the hours that followed. And he wondered now if it had to do with Raimundo. He had been acting strangely since the night had fallen. And he knew at once that his worry for Kimiko stemmed from that concern.

"Damnit," he growled to himself, reaching for the door handle. His mind was screaming at him that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. All he knew was that Raimundo was acting strangely, and that Kimiko was missing. He sighed, furrowing his brows. Neither fact was a pleasing thought.

Preoccupied with his anxiety, he was about to open the door when it suddenly slammed open by itself. Clay reeled back in shock as the bang echoed loudly across the yard.

But what surprised him even more was the gasping figure of Omi at the frame.

"Omi!" Clay cried, reaching for the monk. "What in tarnation? What's wrong, lil' partner?"

"I can't… can't… find…" Omi was gasping for air.

Suddenly, the unease deepened until Clay was almost shuddering.

"Raimundo," Omi finally managed. "I can't find him anywhere!"

Above them, the full moon rose to its peak.

* * *

"Chase!" Kendrick gasped, taking an involuntary step backwards. His heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour, and he could hear it beating loudly beneath his chest. Next to him, Kimiko was rigid, and he could feel her horror like a palpable object.

For a moment, he stood frozen, disbelief crowding his mind. It was impossible! He screamed silently. How could Chase have known Kimiko was here?

He shuddered as Chase's gaze wandered over him, the reptilian eyes cold and empty. He could see his lips curl into a smile, but knew that there was no warmth in it. Instinctively, he shrank back, hating himself as he did so. Because the truth was, he had never before ever been so scared.

But despite his pounding heart, Kendrick forced himself to match the glare coolly. Because he had never let anyone intimidate him before. And he knew that he sure as hell was not about to start now. Lifting his head, he met Chase straight in the eye, glowering as he did so. But the terrible truth he immediately saw there sent him reeling back in horror.

No! His mind screamed. Chase wanted him to… to…

Before him, Chase smiled, seeing that Kendrick understood what he expected him to do. His eyes narrowed menacingly, staring hard at the werewolf.

What he expected Kendrick to do should he value his own life.

_Come to me_, his eyes coaxed. _Don't turn on me again, Kendrick._

But Kendrick was motionless, paralyzed with horror.

All this time… he suddenly realized, he'd been a puppet for Chase. Biting one of the monks, retrieving the Shinko Illusion… although he hadn't known it at the time, he had been inadvertently helping Chase slowly take over the world. The truth hit him like a brick wall, and he blanched back in dismay. And now Chase was expecting him to side with him yet again. But Kendrick simply couldn't. There was no way he could. Not after all that Kimiko had done for him.

And yet… the Silver Dagger loomed ominously at the back of his mind.

He turned to face Kimiko, indecision racking his mind. But the moment he did, he saw her read what was in his eyes.

Too late, he turned away, and Kimiko knew the silent exchange that was occurring. He watched as she took a sudden step back in terror, her eyes betraying her fear.

She knows, he mourned to himself. She knows the decision he had to make. And she was absolutely terrified as to what his choice would end up being.

He looked away sadly, and closed his eyes wearily.

He was tired of making decisions, and tired of making mistakes. He'd made so many in the past it was almost becoming a habit.

But he could always start anew, he realized. Because it was okay to make mistakes. As long as he accepted them, and learned to never repeat them.

"_Accept that you made a mistake, learn from it, and promise never to repeat it."_

Kimiko's words, he realized with a start. Those were her words he was hearing!

His eyes flashing open, Kendrick knew what he had already decided.

Staring Chase straight in the eye, he moved protectively before Kimiko.

Chase Young narrowed his eyes, the smile disappearing from his face. "Think carefully on your course of action, werewolf," he growled, his voice icy and frigid. "Don't make a mistake that you won't live to regret."

But Kendrick didn't flinch this time, and stood defiantly before him. "I'm not making a mistake," he said evenly. "For the first time in my life, I am not."

Chase stared hard at Kendrick, his eyes burning with fury. "Are you implying that helping me has been a mistake?" His voice was frightening hostile.

"I'm not implying," Kendrick said coldly, standing his ground. "I'm simply stating a fact. Something I should have realized long ago."

Chase crossed his arms angrily, his eyes dancing dangerously. "So be it," he said, his voice chillingly cold. "You've just made your final mistake."

From behind him crawled a tiger and a panther, their eyes flickering with hunger. Kendrick tensed, the hair on his neck bristling, and prepared himself to fight. From beside him he saw Kimiko, moving up to stand with him as well. The two faced Chase Young silently, ready at any moment to spring into action.

Chase smiled coldly. "Let the games… begin."

* * *

The moon was shining brightly in the sky, a sky free of both clouds and mist. Its bright intensity dwarfed almost everything; even the dazzling light of the stars. Because tonight, it was full, something that occurred but once every month. And tonight, it could freely call the sky its very own kingdom.

Below, a forest stood silently, unusually bright under the light of the moon. Crickets chirped melodically, and fireflies dotted the sky. The trees shimmered silver beneath the radiance, and the moonlit rays filtered peacefully through the foliage. The path was ridden with pine needles, and the scent of the woodland nature wafted gently through the air.

All was quiet; a silent haven for the life that resided in the forest. But the sudden sound of birds scurrying into the sky gave indication of an intruder.

The shape was barely discernable; a black shadow that remained obscure despite the light of the moon. It stayed closely to the trees, cloaked by the darkness. And only the sharpest eyes could depict the shadow to be not animal, but human.

It was walking with staggering steps, as if doubled over in pain. Hands groped the bark of the trees, as if searching for balance. The shadow was moving slowly, deliberately, and yet without any direction. And it crashed loudly through the bushes with no regard for the sound that it was making.

It continued this way, across the woods, all the way through. But when it reached a sudden clearing, the shadow stopped for just the slightest moment.

The moon continued to shine brightly, oblivious to the figure below it. But at that single moment, the wind suddenly blew, and the darkness that had shielded the shadow was suddenly obliterated. And it showed clearly, for just a second, the face of the mysterious figure.

Bright green eyes that seemed almost incandescent were the first to be revealed; eyes that emitted a radiance that seemed almost supernatural and inhuman. The brown hair came next, followed soon by the torso. The figure blinked in the sudden light, and shied quickly back into the darkness.

His heart was pounding loudly, the blood pumping vividly throughout his body. He clutched at his head, hoping to stop his throbbing headache, but nothing seemed to work.

What on earth was wrong with him?!

Finally unable to take the pain, Raimundo dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. But as he did so he felt his muscles spasm violently. He let out a sharp cry, squeezing his eyes shut. His muscles… they hurt so much.

He could guess what was happening, of course. Just moments ago he had looked up to see the full moon. What he didn't understand though, was the terrible pain that refused to leave him.

A werewolf… he was… and tonight was a full moon. He had expected the transformation to come, but he didn't expect the pain.

Another spasm… and Raimundo almost passed out. Was… this… the transformation?

He didn't understand. All he had expected was a "poof" that would suddenly occur and bam, he'd be a werewolf. But had he misjudged? Was the transformation something that was more physical? Like a physical remolding of his bones and muscles?

He clutched at his stomach, gasping aloud.

At least that would explain his pain, he thought ruefully to himself.

Another sudden shock of agony…

Damn lycanthrope, he cursed.

And that was when the worst came. A pain that left him feeling like his body was being torn in two. He dropped to his hands and knees, crying out as his limbs grew shorter. His muscles reshaped themselves, tearing apart and then reforming. His bones cracked as well, quickly growing shorter.

Raimundo started at himself in horror as brown fur began to consume his body. And when his eyesight suddenly blurred, his senses became muffled as his face remolded as well. He buried his head to the ground, suppressing his urge to scream.

Damn lycanthrope, he cursed again, squeezing his eyes shut.

He didn't know how long he crouched there, waiting for it to end. And when the pain finally faded, Raimundo lifted his head tentatively, hesitantly.

He felt strange… was his first thought. So much lighter… and more agile… He shook his head in awe, wondering at the new feeling. His senses were so indescribably vivid that it was almost insane.

But then the realization hit home, and he let out a yelp of fear. A wolf! He thought in horror. He had turned into a wolf!

And although he had expected it, the actual experience was… was…

Was what? He suddenly wondered, the thought fleeing from his mind. Why did it even matter how the transformation felt? He had become a wolf… Wasn't that enough? Why did it matter? His eyes became unfocused, confused with what was happening. Because deep inside his mind, was a voice whispering for him to forget thinking and simply to act. To act on instinct… as all wolves were born to…

He lifted his head, a haunting howl escaping from his mouth. It echoed loudly throughout the woods, and Raimundo's mouth curled slightly upward, almost as though smiling. It felt so good to be free… out in the open… free to run, howl, do whatever he wanted.

And he was hungry… he suddenly realized. He hadn't eaten since hours ago.

His instincts told him to hunt… to hunt like the natural born predator he was. But an inkling of his human conscious trickled across his mind, warning him against it.

But then his keen ears heard it – a rustling in the bushes before him. He narrowed his eyes, peering into the darkness.

A deer… he immediately realized. It was a deer…

Suddenly, the animal bolted, as though sensing the wolf behind it. And suddenly, at the same moment, exhilaration flooded through Raimundo's body.

A hunt! He thought gleefully, the wolf inside him awakening.

Excitement rushed through his veins, and the last of his humanity disappeared.

Raimundo bolted ahead, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, his mind consumed with the thought of hunting. And when the moon landed across him once again, his eyes glowed an almost yellowish hue.

* * *

Kimiko watched Chase carefully, not leaving his figure for even a second. But when his two cats crawled from behind him, Kimiko reluctantly shifted her gaze away.

How usual, she thought sarcastically. Always getting his cats to do his dirty work.

She moved up to stand next to Kendrick, no longer doubting where he stood. Her heart had soared for him the moment he had defied Chase, and she smiled at him anew. He had a good heart, she knew that for sure now. And together, she had no doubt that they would defeat the Prince of Darkness.

But her thoughts would have to wait, she realized, seeing Kendrick tense beside her. She felt her body glow with heat, and the fire spring immediately to her hands. But still the cats did not attack, continuing to circle around them. Kimiko stood stock-still, not daring to move a muscle.

But then, without warning, the tiger pounced abruptly towards them. Or, more accurately, pounced abruptly at Kimiko.

She acted on instinct, throwing a fireball at the jungle cat. But it was simply too fast, and dodged easily the attack. When it leapt towards her again, Kimiko was unprepared. Seeing this, Kendrick rushed to her aid, but failed to see the panther that had lurked in the background. With a cry, it leapt into the air, aiming directly at Kendrick. Preoccupied with Kimiko, he had completely ignored the black cat. It landed on him, baring its teeth, but Kendrick punched it hard in the jaw, sending it back before it could do any harm.

He glared at the cat before him, feeling the blood coursing angrily through his body. But he had almost no time to think before it was on him again. He leapt backwards, the claws slicing through the air just centimeters away. It bared its teeth, reaching for his neck, but Kendrick was fast too, and ducked under before kicking it to the side. It hit the wall hard, and Kendrick smiled at the collision.

He turned back to Kimiko, but saw through his peripheral vision the panther rising yet again. It was on him within seconds. Kendrick mind was swirling in shock. Impossible! He thought. There was no way it was be this fast! The cat lifted it paw, but Kendrick quickly grabbed the limb, pushing it up as the cat forced it down. So strong… Kendrick thought in horror. It was too strong….

But a fireball knocked it away, and he turned to see Kimiko standing ten feet away. But the moment she had turned to save him, the tiger had crept up behind her.

"Kimiko…" he cried out hoarsely, trying to warn her. But the panther was back at him again, yellow eyes gleaming in the dark.

But suddenly, he felt a change in him. A change that he felt once every month.

The full moon! He suddenly realized, and immediately, he felt his body change.

The panther paused in its step towards him, aware of the sudden shift in balance. It watched the boy before it carefully, staying carefully hidden in the darkness.

Kendrick gasped, his bones and muscles rapidly reforming themselves. He bent down to his hands and knees, black hair quickly growing over. His senses sharpened, becoming more acute as the seconds passed. And when his face transformed into a snout, he let out a howl.

Crouching to the ground, Kendrick watched the panther as one would watch prey. He was a wolf now, he thought to himself, smiling for once at the thought. As a human, he could barely see the black cat within the dark of the night. But his eyesight had changed so that he could see clearly the figure before him.

Eyes glittering in the dark, he leapt towards the panther.

The panther met his attack, baring its teeth angrily. Kendrick ducked beneath its claw, swiping furiously at panther's foreleg. The attack found its target, and the panther buckled down as blood gushed from the wound. But it would not be stopped, Kendrick saw, and it was quickly back on its feet, ignoring the pain.

It leapt at him, and Kendrick cantered back, dodging the attack. But it rushed at him again and again, and Kendrick realized he was running out of room. It was closing him in! He realized in horror. He looked towards the door, but Chase was standing stoically in the way, the smile clear on his smug face.

He was in a corner, he saw now, with nowhere to go.

But at the panther crept closer, he suddenly felt a surge of anger.

What the hell was he doing? He suddenly wondered. He was supposed to be attacking! Since when had he become the mouse in this game?

He pounced toward the panther, landing fully on it. He bent quickly down to bite at its neck, but saw too late the claw that hit him full on the face. He screamed in pain as the nails left parallel streaks of red across his snout. The panther pushed him off violently, and Kendrick landed hard on his side. The cat jumped at him again, but Kendrick was seeing double. He moved to his right, hoping to dodge, but achieved no avail. The blow sent them both skittering across the room. And when Kendrick heaved the figure off of him, the panther bit at his right foreleg, puncturing through the skin.

With a furious snarl, Kendrick threw the panther off, and it hit one of his windows, shattering glass everywhere. It lay still for a moment, and Kendrick walked unsteadily towards it. But it was still not down, and pushed itself slowly to its feet. Kendrick rushed at it again, but forgot too easily the glass that had shattered. One shard cut painfully into his sole, and Kendrick doubled down, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The panther was on him in an instant, and Kendrick sliced blindly at the form on him.

A yelp… Kendrick heard, and knew that the attack had hit home.

The panther skittered away, eyes burning furiously. Kendrick blinked once… twice… his vision slowly restoring itself. For a moment, the two simply stood still… eyeing each other warily. But then the panther started to circle him, and Kendrick immediately followed suit.

The blood trickled from his cheek, and his foreleg hurt painfully. But the panther suffered no less, wounds dotting its body. Before him, the stray glass dotted the wooden floor. Damn shards… he muttered to himself. They'd only get in the way. But maybe… he mused. They could be of help after all…

The panther closed in once more, and Kendrick bent down to a crouch…

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Well, that's all for this chapter! And yet another cliffhanger... hahaha XD But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this! I tried writing it a different way. Like, instead of focusing on just one event, I decided to write about all of them in shorter passages to really emphasize the fact that all three mini stories are taking place at the same time... I'm not sure if it worked out, but I really hope it did. :D

Anyways, reviews are always welcome! So _please_, leave a friendly message of what you thought. :) And just because I can't help myself, I'll let you guys in on a secret: I've a new story idea, and I've already got most of it mapped out! I'm super excited, so if you're interested, it'll most likely be up soon!

xxFireWarriorxx


	21. Chapter 20

Yes! Another chapter within two weeks! Usually it takes me a month to a month and a half to update, but this time I simply couldn't wait to type it up and update. I mean, you guys left the most _wonderful_ reviews ever, and reviews are indisputably what keep me going every single time. I'm indebted to you all, so thank you and enjoy the latest chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty

When the panther pounced towards him, Kendrick was ready. He dodged, moving back quickly, careful to step over the serrated shards. As he did so, he brushed the glass pieces to the spot where he had just before been standing. He did this rapidly, immediately, while the cat was still in midair. By the time it had realized what Kendrick was doing, it couldn't stop itself from landing.

Eyes widening, it landed painfully on the pieces, the glass cutting through the tender soles of its feet. Kendrick wasted no time leaping towards it, landing full on the panther. He bared his teeth, eyes glowing in fury, and bent down to bite its neck. But he never got the chance. A barrage of what felt like needles suddenly pierced his exposed side. Kendrick let out a howl, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. In seconds he knew what had happened, and cursed himself for his stupidity.

The damn cat had just used its paw to fling a bunch of shards right at him!

He immediately leapt off, his side burning like fire. Through his peripheral vision he could see the pieces protruding from his flank. He moved unsteadily now, the pain intensifying. But the panther was no worse off, limping and buckling every now and then from the wounds on its feet.

It seemed only seconds when the panther, despite its pain, pounced towards him once more. Kendrick wavered, his head dizzy from a lack of blood. He tried to dodge, to escape, but couldn't seem to move his muscles. Two panthers? He thought in confusion. There was only one before… right?

A jarring force hit him, sending him toppling to the ground. Vaguely, he could discern sharp fangs looming dangerously close to his neck. He felt so dreamy… so… faint… so…

The fangs were getting closer.

"Kendrick!" someone screamed.

But the voice was so distant…

But then the pain came. A searing pain in his neck where the panther had penetrated his skin.

His head cleared almost immediately, the fuzziness disappearing with the sudden shock of pain. In an instant, he realized that he'd let his lightheadedness consume his mind. And with that revelation, came a surge of anger at himself. He'd been distracted by his wooziness, and as a result had let his guard down. And he knew that when in a fight that was _never_ supposed to happen. Growling furiously, he shoved the panther off with as much power as he could.

He couldn't believe that he had come that close to dying!

The dizziness was still present, but it had diminished with his sudden efflux of fury. With an almost unnatural strength, he had pushed the cat away. It flew across the room, landing hard against the wall with a jolting crash. The wall cracked… and the panther slid silently to the ground. It did not move this time, and stayed still as a statue.

Relief flooded Kendrick's body. The panther wasn't dead – he knew that. But it was unconscious, and Kendrick certainly was not complaining.

He tried to turn around to see if he could still find Kimiko, but even the slightest movement caused him to waver dangerously. His vision shifted again, and once more, he was seeing double. The blood was still pouring, and he had no way to stop the flow.

No! Goddamn it, he couldn't faint _now_… Not when… not when…

He saw Chase stalking towards him.

Kendrick collapsed to the ground, against his will. Too much blood… he thought faintly. Too much blood had been lost…

His temples were pounding again, and his head hurt like hell. The strength that had just moments ago aided him was gone, leaving Kendrick weak and helpless.

He knew why, of course. The surge of anger had given him the fury required to push away his dizziness. But it had only masked his weakness; it had never replaced it. And when the panther was gone, the strength had quickly disappeared, leaving him even weaker than before.

Kimiko… he couldn't see her…

Oh Christ, it wasn't like he was seeing anything anymore anyways.

His vision was fading rapidly until he wasn't even seeing double. It had faded until he could barely see anything at all. However, he could make out Chase as the prince of darkness walked angrily towards him. And what was left of his functioning brain told him that the meeting would not be pleasant.

When Chase had reached him, Kendrick was barely conscious. He could scarcely see the form before him, and he felt himself giving away into the darkness.

No! His mind screamed at him. He couldn't! He wouldn't allow it…

"You'll not get away alive, Kendrick," Chase hissed furiously at him.

Kendrick could no longer see, but the words chilled him nonetheless. The way Chase had said them… seemed so strangely prophetic.

A blow suddenly hit him in the head, and Kendrick gasped out loud. The blackness that had started to consume his mind completed its journey, and he faded into oblivion.

* * *

"What do ya mean he's gone?!" Clay demanded. "How can he be gone?!"

Omi shook his head helplessly. "I don't know…" he whispered. "You know how he was acting strangely? And he wouldn't say why? Well, I left him alone, like you told me to, and everything was fine for a while. But then suddenly, I just felt something. Like something terrible had gone wrong. I knew it had to do with Raimundo – my tiger instincts told me it was so! So I searched for him… and I searched everywhere! But I simply couldn't find him…"

Clay whirled away, his thoughts scattering in his head. The sense of foreboding would not leave him, and he knew that Omi was right. Something somewhere had gone terribly wrong.

"Has Kimiko returned?" Omi suddenly asked, and Clay shook his head no.

The water dragon bit his lip, looking down. "You sense it too, do you not?"

This time, Clay nodded his head, turning to face Omi once again. "I've been sensing it since that poker game, but I simply shrugged it off. But now… I mean…" Clay growled in frustration. "Both Kimiko an' Raimundo are missing. Gone, without a trace! It's too coincidental, and I keep feelin' like something bad is about to happen."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We have to find them. I won't feel safe until then."

"But they could be anywhere," Omi reminded him. "I checked the vault as a precaution, and the tiger claws are gone. Either Raimundo or Kimiko must have taken it."

Clay shivered in the sudden draft, hugging himself for warmth. The full moon glared down upon them, and for some reason Clay found himself shying away from the brightness.

"What on earth is going on?" a new voice suddenly demanded. "It's eleven o'clock at night and all I hear are you two bickering back and forth. Can't a dragon get a decent night's sleep? It's bad enough with this giant moon shining down on you keeping you awake."

Both Clay and Omi turned to see Dojo slithering towards them, his bathrobe wrapped tightly around his body. He was rubbing his eyes, and he did not look particularly happy.

"You do not sense it?" Omi inquired.

"Sense what?" Dojo snapped.

"Look lil' fella. We know that you're not a night dragon, but something has gone wrong. Omi an' I both feel it. And we're scared to death as to what might happen."

Dojo yawned. "Why don't you get Kimiko and Raimundo and talk it over with Master Fung? He might have an idea."

"But that's just it!" Omi cried. "Raimundo and Kimiko are both missing!"

"Whoa, slow down cheeseball. Did you just say they're both missing?"

Omi nodded impatiently. "Kimiko has still not returned, and Raimundo has been gone for a while now too. He was acting really strangely before, like he was scratching to get out into the night. He's gone now as well, and we haven't any idea as to where he might be."

Dojo ignored Omi's misuse of slang. "Wait, did you just say Raimundo has been acting strangely?"

"Yeah. He left us while we were playing poker. An' he went so abruptly too. He said he needed to be alone for a while an' hightailed it outside like he was claustrophobic or something."

An inkling of memory triggered Dojo's brain, and he knew in an instant that the memory was important. But the trickle wouldn't show the entire picture, and he simply couldn't remember. He looked above, sighing, blinking in the light. The moon was still shining brightly, and its rays poured relentlessly down upon him. Involuntarily, he shuddered, and immediately wondered why. He'd never minded the moon before, so why did it give him such a bad feeling just now?

As he pondered this, the tugging of his brain grew stronger. And suddenly, unconsciously, Dojo knew that it had to do with the moon. But it didn't have to do with the moon on just any night, but specifically the moon tonight.

Because it was full… he realized with a start…

It was a full moon tonight…

And suddenly, the memory hit him full force.

Clay saw Dojo's horrified look. "What? What is it?" he demanded.

"Do you remember a month ago?" Dojo began raggedly. "The last time it was a full moon and the Silver Dagger revealed itself?"

"Yes, go on," Omi said impatiently.

"Remember how afterwards there was a wolf…"

"Dojo, you're not makin' sense!" Clay exploded. "What on earth does that wolf have to do with anything? It was just a wolf that–" Clay suddenly stopped. "Wait, did you just say a full moon?"

Omi suddenly turned paled. "Dojo…" he whispered. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Clay was stunned. "No, that's impossible," he stuttered, shaking his head. "Werewolves don't exist! They're just folklore and myths!"

Dojo watched their thunderstruck faces and knew immediately that he should have told them the second function of the silver dagger the moment it had revealed itself. At the time, however, he had been thinking just like them. Werewolves don't exist! He'd told himself. There was no point telling them about the dagger's other use. In fact, they'd probably just laugh at him, he'd told himself repeatedly.

But it was a mistake… he knew that now. A terrible, stupid, mistake. Had he revealed the other purpose, perhaps they would've seen the signs earlier. Perhaps they would have seen the wolf that night and bolted, or perhaps… they would have been more ready to believe what he was suggesting.

"It's true though," Dojo finally said, his voice strangely bitter. "There's something else about the Silver Dagger that I should have mentioned long ago."

* * *

"Kendrick!" Kimiko screamed, watching in horror as his form crumpled to the ground.

Chase looked at Kimiko from where he was standing, a smirk clear on his face. "One down…" he told her softly. "And one more to go…"

And suddenly, Kimiko hated him. Hated him with all of her heart.

"You monster…" she snarled coldly, her voice quiet, but full of volume. Her eyes were dancing dangerously, and her body was rigid with fury.

Chase started towards her, but Kimiko stood her ground. The tiger that she had been fighting joined with him, still not quite down yet. They stopped maybe a few yards away, staring coldly at her. But Kimiko glared back just as angrily, her eyes burning with fire.

And that was when the tiger leapt towards her, Chase fading into the background.

"Coward!" she screamed at him, but was forced to focus on the cat before her.

It was limping from before, but was still strong enough to fight. And though its fur had been singed black, it seemed neither to notice nor to care. It pounced at her, claws outstretched, fangs glistening in the light. She backed away, dodging the attack, and swiftly threw a fireball. She aimed straight at its face, but it was too fast, and the attack missed entirely. Kimiko growled in frustration, but continued to dodge and attack.

She was weakening; she knew that for a fact. But so was the tiger. And a flare of hope lit within her. Perhaps she would win just yet.

Her moment of thought failed her as the tiger's claws grazed across her arm. She let out a cry as the blood began to pour, and she grimaced in pain. The tiger sliced at her again, and Kimiko dodged, just barely escaping the claws. But her victory was short-lived as the tail followed the tiger's momentum. It hit her square in the face, and she was slammed back against the wall.

Oh God it felt like her entire back had been shattered.

She gasped as she fell to the floor, doubled over in pain. Her breath was getting short, and sparks were flying before her eyes. She saw the tiger prowling towards her, but she felt like she couldn't move. And she knew that if she did not get up now, she never would again.

She clutched her stomach as she forced herself to stand up, ignoring the cracked ribs. Her hair lay in dirty clumps, but Kimiko could care less. Her sole intent to win the game because she simply had to! If she didn't, her mind was screaming, the world would surely end.

But she had to get on the offensive; she couldn't keep dodging the tiger's attacks like this! Her eyes strayed over to the broken window, and suddenly knew that she had a weapon. Eyes glittering, she threw a flame-thrower directly at the tiger.

It dodged, running towards her, fangs bared again. But Kimiko ran as well, this time to the broken glass.

In moments, it was on her, but Kimiko wasn't quite there yet. She let the fire engulf her body, grinning in satisfaction when the tiger leapt off with a shrill scream. It was rolling on the floor now, desperate to snuff out the flames.

Kimiko leapt at the glass, grabbing the closest shard to her. She flung it, like a dagger, and it landed perfectly on the tiger's shoulder. The blade plunged into the skin, and the tiger screamed again, turning to face her. Kimiko threw another fireball, and this time the tiger wasn't quick enough. It encased it, and the licking flames drowned out the tiger's cry. Despite rolling on the ground, the flames simply would not cease. Howling, it leapt out the broken window, in search of a nearby lake.

Kimiko's head was spinning, and she was dangerously close to fainting. But resolve would not allow her to, and so she remained standing. Like Kendrick, she was weak, but she vowed that she wouldn't fall. And when Chase began walking towards her, Kimiko was ready to fight.

"Nobody defeats me," Chase growled when Kimiko was close enough to hear. His eyes were filled with fury, and Kimiko shuddered despite her determination not to.

His fist shot out, but Kimiko dodged, twisting around to her side. Her hand sliced down at his outstretched arm, but Chase was quick, and rapidly moved back. Furious, Kimiko sent several fireballs at him, but Chase dodged them all. And this time, when his fist flew out, Kimiko was too slow.

She gasped, and spun back, falling to the floor in a daze. Her sight was becoming hazy from the blow to her face, and her breath had left her body in a whoosh. But she could still hear, and heard Chase attacking from the right. She rolled away, blinking away the blackness as she did so. Chase's fist slammed the floor where she had been just moments ago, and she cringed at the thought of his fist cracking open her skull.

"Quite impressive," Chase sneered. "But not good enough for you to escape."

"We'll just see," Kimiko spat back, eyes burning with determination.

But despite her promise, Kimiko was losing her strength fast. Damnit, she couldn't lose now! Not when she was so close to beating Chase! But he had just begun fighting, while she was still winded from battling the tiger. Sooner or later, Chase would hit home, and Kimiko wouldn't be able to get up.

Damn, don't think that way! She screamed at herself.

Chase threw another fist at her, and Kimiko ducked this time, crouching to the floor. As she did so her leg shot out, sweeping across the floor to where Chase's legs were. They collided with a satisfying crack, and Chase was forced to fall over to the ground. Immediately, Kimiko followed with a punch towards his face, but Chase was back on his feet in an instant, and swiftly caught her hand. Kimiko threw the other one in, but he caught that one as well. He lifted her… like she was a leaf, and flung her to the side. She landed on the ground hard, gasping for breath. Chase was coming at her again, but she was so tired… so terribly tired…

He hit her again, and she was sent sprawling across the floor once more. She pushed herself to her knees, her arms wobbling uncontrollably. Chase was staring at her, his eyes glowing darkly, as though waiting for her to fall and fail to get up.

Well she wouldn't fail! She'd show him that for sure.

Gritting her teeth, she thrust her hands out in front of her, sending a flame-thrower at him. But her strength was gone, and her vision was fading rapidly. The attack missed completely, and Kimiko fell to the ground, exhausted.

She could faintly hear Chase striding slowly towards her. But then even that sense was gone as an inky blackness began to consume her mind. She tried to lift her head to see, but couldn't even do that.

Soon, all touch with the world was lost as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, what do you think? Both Kimiko and Kendrick are down, and Clay, Omi, and Dojo have no idea what on earth is happening... and Raimundo is still out in the woods... and Chase has not been stopped... Ai, this can't be good... lol ^_^

Please leave a friendly review of what you thought! And thank you for reading. :D

xxFireWarriorxx


	22. Chapter 21

It's done! It's finally done! *sits back tiredly* I cannot tell you now many days I slaved over this chapter. I spent two weeks trying to write it, and then edited and re-edited it until I wanted to hit my head against the wall. It just. Wouldn't. Flow. Even now I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's as good as it's going to get. Thus, this chapter is now posted on the web, and I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy it. :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

It was absurd… Absolutely absurd!

Clay stared at Dojo in disbelief as he relayed the Silver Dagger's full purpose.

"You mean you've kept that from us all this time?!" Omi was shouting in the background.

Dojo cringed. "Well, I didn't think it was relevant at the time. I doubted werewolves still even existed since none had been active in centuries! So I left that part out, thinking it useless information. What I thought was more important at the time was the dagger's ability to cut through anything. That would have been a major security crisis, and a much more pressing concern."

Omi was still glaring at Dojo, and the little dragon gulped. "I realize now that it probably wasn't the brightest idea, but I honestly didn't think that it was all that important! So sue me! Tell me you guys wouldn't have laughed if I had decided to reveal that purpose!"

Omi opened his mouth to say that he wouldn't have, but then quickly shut it, looking down at his feet. "I suppose I cannot say that," he said angrily, biting back his pride. "Even though I've been at the xiaolin temple my whole life, I still grew up thinking werewolves didn't exist." He looked away. "You're right. I wouldn't have quite believed you."

Dojo sighed. "It isn't your fault. And I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner. It's just…" Dojo looked up into the sky to stare at the shining full moon. "When the wu first revealed itself, I'd honestly completely forgotten about the dagger's second purpose. It actually wasn't until we were on our way that I realized its other function. I suppose it's because as I've said before, no werewolves had been active in centuries. That made the second purpose feel unimportant in comparison to being able to cut through anything. I thought werewolves were all extinct because of their inactivity, and so didn't bother saying anything."

Dojo rolled his eyes. "Oh, the irony. It should have been hint enough for me when that black wolf showed up right after Chase left. A wolf? On a full moon? With eyes that glowed yellow? That should have been a dead giveaway! Normal wolves don't have incandescent yellow eyes!

"Instead I was just scared to death and wanted to get away. The thought didn't even cross my mind!" Dojo shook his head bitterly.

"Okay that's enough. Enough mopin' around," Clay cut through. "What's done is done and we can't exactly change anything. So werewolves really do exist, and it's very possible that Raimundo is a… um, one… right now. Man, I can't even say it." He paused. "But I reckon it's only a possibility, right? We don't know for sure…"

"Yes!" Omi joined in, taking Clay's part. "There could be another reason, correct?"

Dojo shook his head doubtfully. "Of course…" he said slowly. "But I trust my instincts, and my instincts are forcing me to cringe at any sight of that obnoxiously bright full moon." He turned to face the monks. "Somewhere deep inside me is saying that the moon is the cause of Raimundo's behavior, and lycanthrope is the only word that keeps repeating inside my mind."

Clay bit his lip. "But it's still just a possibility…?" he trailed off.

Omi looked at Clay's uncertain face, and then glanced at Dojo. The whole ordeal was insane. Raimundo? A werewolf? What Dojo was suggesting was ludicrous. And yet… his tiger instincts refused to reject Dojo's logic. He thought back to that night one month ago. When the black wolf had attacked them… It had bitten Raimundo? Hadn't it? And wasn't that how the curse was passed on?

"Master Fung!" he suddenly said. "We have to talk to Master Fung."

Clay glanced at him. "What would he know?"

Omi shrugged. "I'm not sure… but he is our master, and we need to discuss this with him before we take any action. Raimundo is very possibly a wolf right now, and Kimiko is still missing. I wonder if either of them knows? Wasn't Kimiko reading a scroll the other day? What possible reason would she have to go through the library? Kimiko isn't the sort of girl to just pick up a scroll and…" Omi's eyes widened. "Unless she knows something!"

"Find Master Fung!" Omi shouted at Clay and Dojo. "I've to make a quick stop at the temple library."

* * *

The woods were racing by him, all but a blur as he ran instinctively through the forest. The trees had gone deathly silent, until all he could hear was his own ragged breathing. Above him, the moon was bright, its rays showering down upon him. But Raimundo hardly noticed as he tore blindly through the shrubs.

A tiny voice was screaming at him to come to his senses. What the hell was he doing?! But another stronger voice urged him to keep running, to keep hunting and to give way to his natural instincts. He was a wolf… an invincible, indestructible being.

And soon, his instincts all but consumed his last link with humanity.

He didn't even quite understand what it was he was hunting, or why it was that he had to. But the questions didn't seem to matter in his simplistic and instinctual mind. The scent of the creature before him was so enticing… so alluring… and Raimundo's senses could hardly resist the pull.

He let out a snarl and continued to bound forward.

The animal before him was quick… agile… and he had to admit, very fast. Raimundo felt a new sensation akin to excitement suddenly well up inside him. A fast prey… that would only make the chase more exhilarating, would it not?

He forced his legs to carry him faster, his improved eyesight allowing him to see everything like it was day. Obstacles stood no chance and he dodged them all as he continued to run. He felt himself catching up… inching closer in upon the animal in front of him. A deer… he suddenly realized. But what it was didn't matter to him.

Suddenly, a new impression bombarded him, a radiance of fear and horror. But he wasn't experiencing it himself – no, it was the deer before him that felt those emotions. Raimundo smiled savagely, finding himself enjoying those sentiments. He could almost taste the victim's fear as he continued to run closer.

The fear was growing stronger… and he could sense the deer's terror like a palpable object. He licked his lips, fangs glistening in the light. With a final bound, he leapt at his victim.

The deer made no sound as Raimundo landed fully on it. Its eyes were rolling in horror, but Raimundo paid no attention. He lifted his paw, serrated claws gleaming… And he brought it down against its neck…

…Only to stop when he was but centimeters away.

Raimundo's eyes widened in shock.

What on earth was he doing?!

A cloud cloaked the full moon, reducing its brightness as Raimundo slipped off of the deer, gasping for breath. His mind was returned to him, his instincts fading, but his mind was no longer functioning… no longer better than his instincts. It was irrational… illogical… and filled with an indescribable fear.

Oh lord, he had just hunted a deer like some animal… like some savage, blood-lusting animal! And true, he was a wolf, but he was still human on the inside! He knew better! His mind was more advanced than that of an animal! And yet… somehow… his humanity had been lost within the folds of his instincts. How did that compute? How could he have lost so much control?

The deer dashed away, but Raimundo could only stare at it dumbly.

He had hunted like a monster… almost killed without thought… what if he had gone through with it? What if he had… what if…

His temples were throbbing with an overwhelming sense of loss.

But what frightened him the most was how he had felt. That exhilarating sense of excitement and euphoria when he had decided to give chase. He had enjoyed hunting that deer… and he had felt ecstatic at the thought of ripping its throat open… He had _enjoyed_ it! His mind was screaming. He had _enjoyed_ it!

Master Fung's words suddenly came back to him.

"I know enough about werewolves to know that being one does not change the person at all. It simply turns one into a wolf on full moons. Otherwise, the person is normal as though he'd never been infected."

But he was wrong! Master Fung had been wrong!

He wasn't himself at all!

Wrapped in a choking cloud of devastating fear and paralyzing indecision, Raimundo whimpered, his thoughts scattered and irrational. His mind couldn't comprehend anything. He didn't know what to believe, _whom_ to believe… His mind was at the edge of sanity, and he could feel it lose its logic… And yet, he couldn't seem to do anything to stop it.

A sudden rustle caught his attention.

Raimundo whirled around, his thoughts fleeing from his mind. All emotions gave way to fear as he stared at the bushes behind him. He was so confused… so overwhelmed… so paralyzed with indecision. His instincts had yielded to his humanity, but his human mind was no longer better than his instincts. He knew it was losing sight of rationality… but he was so consumed with terror he couldn't do anything to stop it.

The rustle sounded again.

He crouched down, eyes scanning the horizon. But there was nothing there – he couldn't see anything. Not even with his improved night vision.

He paused, his sanity slowing returning to him. Perhaps it was just an animal… or better yet, maybe just the wind. But that was when he heard the chuckle, and his blood turned to ice.

Not wind… not an animal… the chuckle was distinctly human.

He bent to the ground, his muscles tensing yet again.

"Stop, Raimundo," the voice suddenly rang out.

He faltered, fear taking hold once again.

"Are you so quick to fight me?" it demanded, its voice sickeningly calm and compelling. "Why don't you come forward? I have much to tell you…"

* * *

Omi scanned through the titles as he perused the library shelves. He knew what he was looking for, of course. It was just that he couldn't find it.

He growled, thinking back to several minutes ago when he had first stepped foot into the temple library.

The outside had looked fine. But the inside?

What a mess!

Books and scrolls had been scattered everywhere, like someone had been searching through the whole building. He could still remember the single thought that had reverberated inside his mind.

_I have to search through this?!_

Still, it did make him feel slightly better about his hunch. He had suspected that something was wrong the minute he had seen Kimiko with the ancient scroll in her hands. He just hadn't placed it until several minutes ago. She must have been searching for something specific, which explained the huge mess. And she must have found it, because why else would she have brought the scroll outside? He continued to peer at the bindings, concentrating hard. The scroll had been about werewolves – his tiger instincts told him that. And Kimiko must have known… she simply must have! Because why else would she have gone through the library?

"Lycanthrope…" he murmured to himself, searching the L section. But there was nothing there, and he stepped back, utterly stumped. He had searched through werewolves, legends, myths… almost everything he could think of. He had even searched through lycanthrope – that obscure word Dojo had continually used.

What on earth? How could there be nothing?!

He glanced at the scrolls on the floor, groaning at the thought of searching through them. But he knew that he had to. He simply had to know what was going on.

That was when the creaking sound of a door opening caught his attention. The creaking sound that meant someone was entering the room… But why would the door sound that way? Unless the intruder wished not to be heard… Omi immediately froze, a shiver cascading down his spine.

But then the moonlight shifted, showering upon the opening. And when he saw the familiar silhouette at the frame, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Master Fung!" he cried, pulling himself to his feet. "Much has transpired, and we must talk immediately. Several minutes ago, I was conversing with Clay and Dojo, and we realized that Kimiko and Raimundo are both missing. Kimiko said she'd be back by nine, but it's nearing midnight and there's no sign of her! And then there's Raimundo, who has been acting strangely since the night fell. Now he's disappeared, and we can't find him at all. And what's more, is that I think Kimiko has been searching through these scrolls – I'm positive because I saw her with one of them just yesterday. She must have been looking for an explanation – an explanation for Raimundo's strange behavior. I know because what other reason would she have had for going through the library? But she hasn't returned, and Clay and I are extremely worried. We think that… that…" Omi's voice had raised hysterically.

Master Fung held up a hand, silencing his student's cries. "Did you just say that Raimundo has disappeared? And that he has been behaving strangely since twilight?"

Omi saw the worry etched in his master's face, and immediately felt cold all over. And when he nodded the affirmative, and the old man instantly paled.

"Master Fung!" he cried, alarmed. "What is it? You must tell me!"

Master Fung said nothing, closing his eyes and turning away. Omi waited, unsure how to act, when his master reached behind and pulled out a scroll. His face was filled with apprehension, and his eyes betrayed his fear. Omi shuddered, sensing the foreboding that emanated through.

"I believe this is what you have been searching for," he said quietly to Omi, his voice barely audible. Omi reached out hesitantly, and lifted it gingerly from his master's hands.

_Ancient Curses_, the scroll read, and he shivered involuntarily. He unrolled the entire piece, and realized with a start that the scroll was actually several sheets folded together. He glanced through each and saw that each page discussed a different curse. _Curse_… he thought to himself, hating immediately the word. He scanned through, reading each one, until he saw the one that he had been looking for.

_Lycanthrope_.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Is this… what Kimiko… was reading the other day?" he asked softly.

Master Fung nodded, and Omi took a step back in horror.

"Then Raimundo… really is…"

Again, the old man nodded.

Omi felt himself turning cold, colder than ice. "And you knew…" he accused angrily. "You and Kimiko both knew!"

Master Fung sighed, but Omi was past listening. The world had just crashed around him, and he felt like he couldn't breath… couldn't see...

"Come with me young monk. We must find Dojo and Clay. I fear there is a dark purpose behind all that has happened… and we must converse immediately..."

* * *

"Chase!" Raimundo gasped, stumbling back in shock. He bared his teeth menacingly. "Don't come any closer!"

Chase stepped from the shadows, revealing himself completely. The moon accented his golden eyes, and they glowed forebodingly in the dark. "Are you so frightened?" he asked calmly as he strode coolly forward. Raimundo grimaced and stepped back, hating the probing eyes.

"I'm not frightened," he snarled coldly. "Just surprised that you are here." And though he longed for his panic to vanish, his neck continued to prickle fearfully.

Chase smiled then. A slow, deliberate smile. "But you are frightened," he said surely, taking yet another step forward. "And why shouldn't you be? Being forced to turn into a wolf… to hunt like some wild animal…"

Raimundo's mind was screaming at him to leave, but somehow he couldn't tear himself away. "How do you know this?" he whispered instead, confusion spreading throughout. "That I'm a wolf… that I was bitten… How do you know?"

Chase chuckled quietly. "I know much about the happenings lately. I know very much… and enough to tell you the truth."

_The truth?_ The red flag was now waving frantically in Raimundo's head.

"No! I won't listen!" Raimundo shouted then, moving quickly back. "You're Chase, the prince of darkness! Why would you tell me anything?"

"Have I ever lied before?" Chase suddenly challenged.

Raimundo faltered once again, not knowing how to answer.

"I am Chase Young, the honorable warrior." His eyes glittered dangerously. "I do not lie."

"Then what are you doing here?" Raimundo accused, confusion spreading anew. Chase… helping… the truth? What on earth?!

Chase's eyes searched through him, and Raimundo shuddered involuntarily. He was so confused… so terrified… nothing that happened made sense anymore!

So when Chase took yet another step forward, Raimundo backed away yet again. Chase sighed, seemingly exasperated, and Raimundo wondered why.

"Why don't I stay right here, while you stay right there."

Raimundo was startled at his sudden suggestion, thrown off guard by its abruptness. He paused, wary, and stared inquisitively at the prince of darkness.

"That way, you can flee whenever you like. I will not stop you – I have no wish to harm you." Chase folded his arms resolutely. "I give you my word."

Raimundo knew he should have run… that he should have run right then and there. But for some reason, he didn't, and he didn't know why. Chase just didn't seem… like the usual Chase… making accommodations for a xiaolin dragon… offering to help… Raimundo couldn't figure out what Chase was doing, and he was left utterly bewildered.

"Then what is it?" he asked quietly, suddenly needing to know.

Chase smiled, and the moon drifted coincidently away from the clouds. Its rays showered down upon them, upon both prince and wolf. Raimundo cringed from its glare, but Chase remained unaffected. For a moment, both were silent, only the wind disturbing the quiet. But then Chase Young spoke again, and the stillness was broken.

"If I recall correctly… you were hunting before, were you not?" Raimundo flinched at his choice of words, and Chase smiled, continuing. "You hunted… almost attacked… almost-"

"Don't say it!" Raimundo exploded.

All the feelings came rushing back… the fear… the confusion… and oh, the devastating realization of what he had almost done! Raimundo gasped as though physically hurt, bombarded with a whirlwind of emotions.

"What is your purpose?" Raimundo growled angrily. "Why are you asking me this?"

Chase smiled nonchalantly. "Just wondering, I suppose. But you weren't surprised, were you? At the emotions that you experienced? You must have been informed of the consequences, were you not?"

Raimundo started, eyes widening, suddenly afraid. "What do you mean?" he asked, growing quickly uneasy.

"I mean that someone must have told you what would happen, would they have not? Your master perhaps, or your friends…" Chase shrugged.

"Well… Master Fung did say that…" but then he paused, suddenly cringing. A pang of pain struck at his heart, as he remembered his master's words. "He said that being a werewolf does not change the person at all… It simply turns one into a wolf on full moons. But he was wrong… wasn't he? I am far from normal," Raimundo whispered. His voice had faltered dangerously, and his face was stricken with sorrow.

Chase didn't say anything, as Raimundo contemplated his scattered thoughts.

"But Master Fung is never wrong… and he would never deliberately lie!" He shrugged helplessly, suddenly lost and alone. "Perhaps didn't know…?" he trailed off feebly.

"There's always a first," Chase finally said, his voice strangely soft. "Even the people who are always right will eventually be wrong."

"Then it's done. I'm done…" Raimundo whispered, his heart falling. "If Master Fung's wrong, then what else has he been wrong about? I'll never be normal again like he said. I'm a wolf… a cursed monster… every full moon I'll be like this. I'll be this blood-lusting monster that's a danger to everyone… before it was just a deer… but what if it was a person? What if…" Raimundo's voice had raised hysterically.

He knew he was losing his mind, but Raimundo discovered he no longer cared. He was at the brink of hysteria, but he no longer cared. Even now he felt again the urge to hunt. How could he go back to the temple like this? How could he face life as a normal person anymore? Being forced to live with this memory forever in his mind? Being forced to live dreading the next full moon? Normalcy? He would _never_ have that again.

And Kimiko… and his friends… how could he stay with them? How would they react when he tells them what had happened? He couldn't go back… their friendship would never be the same again. He just couldn't face them and what he had almost done. What he had almost done, and would no doubt do again.

"You know Raimundo," Chase was saying. "There's always a place by my side. I could teach you to restrain your instincts, and you'll be away from those you care about. Away, and therefore unable to do them any harm…"

"But you're Chase…" Raimundo said weakly. "I could never go with you…"

Chase shrugged then, carelessly. "It was simply an offer."

Raimundo stared after him, utterly confused, as Chase turned and began to walk away.

And then a new emotion hit in, a feeling of weariness. He was tired of running, tired of hiding. And he wanted a solution – a sense of purpose and a sense of acceptance. Chase was offering all of those things. Sure, he was evil, but was Raimundo really any better now? And Chase was right – he never did lie. And Raimundo doubted he would break his honor now. And he had been so compelling, so full of conviction… the only one who knew anything and was willing to help.

Chase… he thought to himself. Has it really come to this? Unexpectedly, tears prickled his eyes, and they fell soundlessly to the ground.

"Chase! Wait!" he suddenly called out.

Unbeknownst to him, Chase's face broke into a sly smile.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Reviews make the world go round. :D And hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Thanks for sticking by me despite my horrible updates. I really, really appreciate it! *hearts*

xxFireWarriorxx


	23. Chapter 22

I'm sorry...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Kendrick awoke suddenly from a sleep he'd never meant to take. A sleep that – given the circumstances, should never have occurred. And okay, so he'd been knocked unconscious, and therefore couldn't really have done anything else anyways. But still, so much could have happened while his head was up in snoozeville.

He pushed himself up nimbly, wincing as his bones cracked. His right paw hurt like a bitch, and his snout was caked with blood. But worst of all was his side, which had been serrated by those shards of glass. Stupid panther, he cursed, feeling fresh stabs of pain.

But at least he wasn't dead, which could have been a definite possibility. However, that fact did little to soothe him as he glanced about at his surroundings.

The room, if it could even be called that, was barren and small. Paved over with gray stones, Kendrick thought it was ugly as hell. And not only was it ugly, but it was stripped bare of everything. There was absolutely nothing in it except for himself.

How wonderful, he thought sarcastically. This was certainly the four star treatment.

He sighed then, wondering how on earth he had gotten himself trapped here. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, that was exactly his predicament. The room was basically a cell. And not some nice jail cell either. Oh no. This cell looked like one of those dungeons flown out of some medieval castle. There was just one window placed high upon the wall, allowing the full moon's light to shower through into the room. But other than that one source, the cell he resided in remained dim.

Dim… he thought to himself. Just like his hopes.

Deciding to get a better idea of where he was, he limped over to the edge of the cell, peering outside to catch of glimpse of anything. But all he could see was a hallway, stretching in both directions for what seemed like miles. And like his room, it was bare and devoid of any life. He shielded his eyes against the torches, the only light source other than the moon. And as the radiating flames prickled his skin, he felt his anger surge suddenly forward.

Chase… Kendrick's mind was screaming. This had Chase written all over it!

He retreated from the bars, muttering angrily to himself. His situation was so ridiculous that he almost couldn't believe it. What on earth happened to all the plans that he had made with Kimiko? Just a couple hours ago everything had been perfectly fine! But then Chase had to show up and totally ruin everything. Asshole, he growled to himself. Everything was his fault.

Okay, not everything. Kendrick should never have gotten involved with Chase in the first place. Still, could anyone blame him? Self-preservation was a natural instinct. When the silver dagger had revealed itself that was all he could think of. And okay, so it was selfish. And okay, so he'd made a mistake.

Too bad it was a mistake that was totally irreversible.

Oh, why the hell was he even thinking about this right now? He'd gone over it more times than he cared to remember. Besides, it was a done deal; he couldn't fix the past. The future though, he could. And he was determined to do so.

After all, he owed Kimiko that much for sorting out his ghosts. He had to survive; if anything for her. But in his heart, he knew that another reason pushed him forward as well – his determination to right the wrongs of his past.

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. He needed to escape, and he needed a solution. With no powers to aid him, nor any weapons to use, Kendrick was basically reduced to his own natural abilities.

Unfortunately for him, he was relatively lacking in that selection.

For the next ten minutes, he stared stupidly at the bars before him. A solution would not materialize, and he was drawing a complete blank.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he willed for a resolution.

But when none came within a few minutes, he felt his calmness evaporate completely.

With a furious howl, he sprang against the bars, hoping against hope that his super human strength would somehow let him escape. He did so again and again, simply due to a lack of ideas. But after fifteen minutes, he had nothing to show for his efforts except for a bunch of bruises.

He was breathing heavily by then, his side aching painfully. And he knew that if he continued at this rate, he'd do nothing but kill himself. That occurrence, he knew, would do nothing to help his cause.

There had to be something he was missing. Something simple… something smart… After all, everything had a weakness, and Kendrick just needed to figure it out.

But after another fifteen minutes, he knew he was still stumped.

And, given his temper, he was starting to get really mad.

Oh, this was ridiculous, his felt his mind screaming. Of all the things that had happened to him, this was by far the worst. Trapped! Like a fool! With no way out of his predicament!

He was a werewolf for crying out loud, and beings like him, did not get caught.

In fact, it was supposed to be the other around. _He_ was supposed to catch _others_. Never in a million years had he expected the roles to reverse.

But he knew that complaining was something utterly useless. It would do nothing but fuel his anger, which he couldn't afford in his situation. He had to be calm… cool… relaxed, so that he could concentrate.

But it was hard… just so hard…

Especially with all the pressure...

For he had no idea how much time had passed, and that was something that could make all the difference. Time was key, he realized, and yet it was a luxury he couldn't afford. But at least he knew one thing – that morning was still far off. For the moon, he saw from the window, still reigned high in the sky.

But for how much longer? He wondered worriedly, for _that_ he could not tell.

He turned away then, feeling his eyes close, and finally understanding that his situation was completely helpless. He had nothing to aid him, except for mind and body. And quite frankly, both were thoroughly exhausted from the strain of the day before.

For a moment, his mind turned to Kimiko; to the sapphire-eyed girl who had helped him so much. She reminded him so _much_ of Karina, for they were almost one and the same. And with his mind on Karina, Kendrick felt his composure shatter. For despite his resolve to never again falter, he simply couldn't help it.

After so many years with all his emotions carefully hidden away, they were suddenly unleashed like a tornado without a warning. The doors to his memory unlocked, liberating his buried feelings, and he felt them rush forward as water does in a flood.

He just missed her so much… her voice, her smile… the twinkling of her eyes and her beautiful heart-shaped lips. She glowed like the silver rays of the moon with her ivory skin, and Kendrick would have given anything to see her just one more time.

But he couldn't. It wasn't possible. He knew that for a fact.

And yet he still wished against hope as he fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

When the girl finally opened her eyes, her head was throbbing with pain. She felt clammy… cold… damp with sweat and dirt. Her vision was blurry and her back felt like it had been shattered. Every part of her was sore… and she could barely lift herself from the floor.

Closing her eyes, she willed the pain to go away. But after a moment she knew that it would only be wishful thinking. Ignoring the pain in her stomach, she forced herself up. But her cracked ribs refused to cooperate, and sent her tumbling back to the ground.

Damn wounds, she cursed, hating to be so weak.

But she knew that lamenting was useless, and so she bit her pain back angrily. Instead, she put her attention elsewhere – ignoring the obvious hurt. She had to get up, and she had to do so soon.

After what seemed like ten tortuous minutes, she finally pushed herself up. If not on her feet yet, at least she could see her surroundings. Blinking away the darkness, she made out a rough cell, and instantly groaned at her maddening situation. Great, she thought sarcastically. She was penned in like a prisoner. Which wasn't too far off considering that was exactly what she was.

She sighed then, blinking furiously, trying desperately to stay awake. But her headache was beginning to subside, and that definitely brightened her mood. With a clearer head, she willed herself to focus – to try and find a way to escape the prison that she resided in.

The stone surrounding her would be very thick, she knew that for a fact. And she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to blast through it all. Even with her strength and skill, it would be an impossible task. And given her current physical being, she knew that she was still too weak to try regardless. She glowered then, noticing another important detail: that the cell was too damn small for her to work up any momentum anyways.

Furious, she banged her fist angrily at the bars, hating the situation. She just couldn't think of any other way to escape the annoying, confining, cell. Chase… her mind cursed. This had to be Chase's doing. And Chase was someone who always took extra care with his work. She wouldn't be escaping. Not with Chase behind this all. And that only made her all the more angry.

Damn it! Her mind was literally screaming. She wasn't some helpless damsel in distress!

And Kendrick! She suddenly remembered. Where on earth was he?

Her hands caught fire in her fury, and she pounded them once more against the bars. The metal became hot, untouchable, but not at all to her.

And that was when her anger suddenly dissipated, replaced instead by a stroke of hope.

Smiling, Kimiko placed her hands on the bars, and then slowly began to work.

* * *

All around him, there was nothing but darkness. It was a place devoid of light, of radiance, even of shadow. All that existed was an inky blackness – a blackness that could easily drive anyone insane.

Through this darkness, Kendrick drifted. Not awake, not asleep, but rather, somewhere in between.

He felt light, emotionless, bereft of any feeling. Which was a warm welcome, he suddenly realized, after all that he had been through.

For he was weary… exhausted… Just so incredibly tired.

Tired of decisions, of making the wrong ones, and of suffering from those actions. But most of all, he was tried of regretting his mistakes.

Tired of regretting, and of the sorrow that came with it.

At first, from the start, he'd simply buried his past. The decision, the result, and the regret and sorrow. He'd pushed those emotions away, deep within his heart. He'd locked the door to his memory, and thrown the key away. And for over a thousand years, that plan had worked perfectly fine. But he supposed that from the very beginning he knew that it wouldn't survive.

And now it was all back; all the pent-up emotions. Stronger than before, and perhaps stronger than ever.

And it was Kimiko, he realized. She was the key.

She was the key that unlocked all his hidden feelings.

But he couldn't regret meeting her; not at all. For she was the one who'd taught him his lesson after all those years. She'd talked to him, understood him, and helped him move on. And that was something he would never forget.

And yet… what if it wasn't enough? He couldn't help but wonder.

For he knew that he was still very vulnerable to making mistakes. He was, after all, human, and human nature is not perfect. And he couldn't survive another mistake in life. He simply couldn't. He'd been traumatized by them, and couldn't bear the possible results.

And so he dreaded waking up. To the world that had been ruthless to him for his mistake.

But at the same time, he dreaded sleep, for his nightmares haunted him.

And so he simply drifted in this dark, in-between world. Free from any problems, and free from making mistakes.

It was almost nice, he thought… the quiet and the dark. But not only that – he treasured the nothingness. For it was true – there was nothing here. And to Kendrick, that meant no decisions, no mistakes, and no sorrow. Regret would cease to haunt him, and leave him at peace.

And so, for a fleeting moment, he wished that he could stay like this forever.

Screw happiness, love, all his cherished emotions… what use were they after all if he had to suffer from his losses? He couldn't find joy after what he had done. Instead, there was nothing but hardship… Nothing but sorrow… regret… pain.

Staying in this world may sacrifice emotions like love and joy, but Kendrick was willing to pay up that price. After all, it would relieve him of his suffering and sadness. And Kendrick knew that any more would utterly destroy him.

And so he wished.

Hoped.

Prayed.

Begged.

_I'll just waste away in here until I finally die…_

And that was when he saw it – a sudden bright, shimmering light.

* * *

The woman was young… her features betraying her youth. Yet her eyes carried a wisdom that transcended her age.

She stared out before her, at the never-ending darkness, and found her eyes drawn to the boy that floated within its midst.

She stood quietly then, watching him, observing. His hair was black, his eyes green… and she smiled, remembering.

_Kendrick…_ she whispered to herself, _the boy from 1500 years ago_. She remembered him well – especially his good heart. Yet it was also a heart full of impudence, of rashness and impulsiveness. It was a heart filled with good, yet he had one major weakness.

_His desperate love for a girl who did not love him back._

Her blue eyes fluttered closed, her silvery blonde hair billowing in a hidden breeze. And with that, she let her mind reach out to the boy that floated before her.

She went inside his mind… his heart… his soul…

And all she found was tragedy… sorrow… regret.

She opened her eyes then, the light surrounding her shining forth. She saw him lift his face, and blink silently against the sudden brilliance.

But he did not move, and so she strode forward instead, almost floating across the darkness until she stood right before him.

When he finally met her eyes, his gaze was hard… bitter… almost callous, she noted, as she studied his face.

And so she sighed then, kneeling down before him.

"Do you not remember me?" she asked him quietly. "Have you forgotten my name already?"

The boy looked down then, his bangs sweeping across his face.

"I could never forget you," he finally answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

She raised her hand and reached across to lift his chin with the tip of her finger. She brushed his hair away from his eyes, revealing green orbs that stared silently back at her. "You look the same as you did 1500 years ago…" she whispered almost lovingly, tenderly.

"I _am_ cursed, am I not?" he replied bitterly, pulling back harshly.

Her face suddenly softened, and she removed her hand from his cheek. "Say my name, Kendrick," she asked of him.

"Kisara…" he whispered.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

I'm sorry guys. I really am. I've been working on this on and off for the past few months and I just couldn't get it right. My writer's block plus the hell of being a junior yielded both no inspiration and no time to work on it. And I'm really sorry.

Anyways, I probably just lost all of my reviewers, but what can I expect? After almost another eight months, I wouldn't be surprised. But for those of you still sticking with me, I honestly, truthfully, and ardently appreciate you all.

I'm trying my best guys; thanks for understanding.

xxFireWarriorxx


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Despite the full moon, the temple remained dark. Silence shrouded the hallways, a ghost-like presence in the gloom. It rode on the wind, snaking through the corridors, billowing out flames and spreading coldness throughout. Only a single room remained lit, a lone light in the blackness. Yet even with that light, it could not prevent the darkness from intruding.

Because the darkness that invaded was not one of physiology.

Instead, it was darkness that found its way into the heart.

It twisted its way in, filling in the empty holes, leaving one burdened and devoid of any hope. Master Fung felt this with a piercing pain, and knew that his two students would be feeling no less. Yet he was their teacher – their mentor, their guide. And for their sakes, he could not allow himself to lose his composure. But it was just so hard, especially given the circumstances. And he sighed then, his eyes closing, rubbing his temples in fatigue. He suddenly felt tired, and terribly old. But what was more, was that he suddenly felt utterly helpless. His spirit seemed to be crushed, until he was nothing more than an empty shell.

For he feared what would happen, and feared that most of it would be his own fault.

But there was still time… Master Fung had to believe that. And what was more, was that he had to believe in himself. He knew that he'd made a mistake, and a terrible one at that. For his decision was mostly likely instrumental in heralding the current events. But he also knew that he could make amends, and fix his mistake. And more importantly, trust that he will not commit a similar wrong.

For years, he had advised his students; trained them, guided them. He was knowledgeable, experienced, and had taught them all he knew. Now, it was time to put all that training to the test. And it had to be enough, he thought fiercely. He had to _believe_ that it was enough.

With a final sigh, he knew that it was time to begin.

And his cobalt blue eyes opened to face his two remaining students.

* * *

Clay bit his lip in apprehension as he waited for Master Fung to speak. Beside him, Omi was a ghost, his face ashen and pale. He wondered what Omi had discovered, what he had found in that library. For when he had returned with Master Fung, neither had spoken a word.

But Clay was no fool. It couldn't be good news.

Not with the way Omi was pale and Master Fung was silent.

He shuddered then, suddenly cold, an invisible breeze cutting through to his bone. And he wondered then, just how on earth this whole business had all begun. At first, it was just a feeling… an instinctive sentiment that couldn't be ignored. But his uneasiness had increased through the hours until he now felt physically sick. His head was pounding, his vision faulty, and the blood was loud within his ears. And for the first time in years, Clay felt himself trembling.

Trembling… he repeated, his mind numb with disbelief.

He was the earth. Solid. Dependable. Insurmountable.

Yet he could feel himself shaking, his heart quivering with fear.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

And when Master Fung finally informed him of what everyone else knew by now but him, Clay felt his system go into shock as the buzzing in the background increased – increased until it all but left him deaf in its wake.

"Werewolf…" he whispered. "So Dojo was right…"

Master Fung nodded slowly, as though barely believing it himself.

"Master Fung, you called this meeting. There must be something we can do…"

Clay glanced over at Omi, whose voice had trembled whilst he spoke.

Master Fung sighed then, his face forlorn and sad. "Unfortunately, my young monk, even I know not what to do."

Omi felt his mouth fall open with disbelief, as he stared at his master. "Know not what to do? What do you mean you know not what to do?"

Master Fung winced, and Omi immediately regretted his words. But he felt barely conscious as his mind whirled with a thousand questions. It was as though his body had shut down, the sensible part of him devoid of any power. He felt the incredible need to do _something_… yet that something remained a mystery.

"I'm sorry Master Fung," he whispered quietly. "I did not mean to make such a demand."

His master smiled down at him, his blue eyes forgiving. "It's okay, young monk. I understand your feelings."

For a moment, they were all silent, the wind's whisper the only sound. But then Master Fung finally spoke, at last revealing all he knew.

"We all know what happened to Raimundo… he confessed that fact to me just yesterday. But I'm afraid his current state is the least of our concerns."

Clay lifted his head in surprise, suddenly worried about where this was all going. He had assumed his unease stemmed from just that – that Raimundo was now a werewolf. But Master Fung had disagreed. There was a greater force at work, he realized.

"The thing about werewolves…" Master Fung began slowly, "is that they are highly unpredictable. This is especially true in the case of a newly bred werewolf." He sighed then, as though finding it difficult how to phrase his next sentence. "Many times… the human part of the psyche loses its power to the animal side… and in essence, the entire body gives in to a wolf's natural instincts."

He looked at Clay and Omi meaningfully, allowing his words to sink in.

"Including the need to run… to hunt… to be wild… to even…" Omi's eyes widened.

"Yes, sometimes even to kill," Master Fung finished.

Clay felt his skin grow cold. "Does Raimundo know?" he questioned.

His master looked away, his expression pained. "No…" he whispered. "And I fear that makes all the difference."

Omi lifted his head abruptly. "What do you mean, Master Fung?"

But his mentor seemed not to have heard him.

"I didn't tell Raimundo any of this because I felt like it would only serve to push him away further. His mind was already at the edge of an emotional breakdown when he told me of his predicament. Everything about werewolves in this world stems from mythology. And literature has never been kind on such creatures. They are portrayed as blood-lusting animals; evil in nature. Raimundo was in the perfect position to believe such tales.

"But the truth is, such tales are often true. Because as I mentioned before, werewolves can easily lose their human mind to the animal's. It all depends on the person's self-control. But often, even that is not enough. Ninety-nine percent of the time, the first transformation will leave a werewolf no better than an instinctive animal. It takes time and experience to control these sentiments… and Raimundo has not had that option.

"I didn't tell him because if I did, I feared he would leave us. He was already thinking that he should leave; that he would be a threat to us if he stayed. And so I told him that being a werewolf does nothing to change a person. It simply changes one into a wolf every full moon." Master Fung paused. "It wasn't a lie I told him… only a half truth."

Omi had been silent, but Clay spoke up.

"Why are you telling us this?" he inquired.

For a moment, Master Fung hesitated. Then he spoke, "Let me just say something first. I told Raimundo what I did to prevent him from leaving. I was afraid of what would happen to him should he choose to do so. At that time, his emotional state was very unstable… and I feared what would happen to him should certain people find him out…"

Master Fung sighed. "What I told Raimundo should have helped him, not hurt him. But based on what's happening, my intentions were not met. And I suppose the main reason is… well, I underestimated Raimundo's predicament. I didn't expect him to leave the temple grounds before the full moon rose. I was prepared to keep a careful watch on him, to make sure that nothing went amiss." He sighed. "But it seems that I have misjudged him completely."

For a moment, Omi remained silent, processing the information. But then the pieces clicked together and his eyes widened in horror.

He looked at Master Fung, comprehension in his eyes. "I understand…" he whispered. "The reason you're telling us this…"

Clay turned to face Omi, pulled out of his own thoughts. For a moment, he was confused, but then Omi continued.

"You're afraid of what Raimundo would experience tonight… what it would mean and ensue. You're afraid of what it would do to his already deteriorating mind…"

Clay caught his breath, the truth suddenly dawning.

"You said that nothing would happen to him," Omi continued. "But something would… something awful."

"So even if what you told him wasn't a lie, Raimundo would likely think that it was…" Clay said softly.

"So in essence, we've just pushed Raimundo even further from us…" Omi whispered.

They looked up at Master Fung, whose expression was pained.

"But this isn't your burden," he whispered. "You shouldn't be paying for my mistake…

Omi and Clay remained silent, and Master Fung sighed.

"I just did what I thought… believed, was right at the time. But I know now that I was wrong. Very wrong. And I sensed it the moment that I found you inside the temple library. My decision, though well-intentioned, was not the right one." He bowed his head. "It seems that I have failed you all greatly."

Omi's eyes flickered, betraying his understanding. "No…" he answered quietly. "I would have done the same thing."

Clay bit his lip, unsure of what to say. It seemed as though they had all screwed up in their own personal way. Dojo for not mentioning the Silver Dagger's full purpose… Himself and Omi for having let Raimundo of their sight… Master Fung for not telling Raimundo the whole truth…

And Kimiko… he realized suddenly. Kimiko was still missing.

"Master Fung…" he asked of him. "What about Kimiko? She's been missing since the afternoon, and seems to have simply vanished into thin air…"

Master Fung looked up, his eyes worried and concerned. "Now that is something I am powerless to control. Raimundo's situation I believe I understand, but what Kimiko is up to I haven't a clue."

He paused for a moment. "But Kimiko is a responsible young student. She would not leave without telling us, and she certainly would have been back way before curfew. Something must have detained her, and my senses tell me that it can't be good." He closed his eyes then, tuning himself to the air surrounding him. It cackled incessantly, dry and electric. He could feel it in his bone that something evil was about. This was so much more than just Raimundo and his unfortunate encounter with a werewolf. This was the work on a very, evil force.

"Chase," he said upon opening his eyes. "This has to be Chase Young's doing. The air vibrates with the sense of evil, and the earth trembles in its wake. I can think of nothing else that could cause this much disturbance."

"But what does Chase Young want? How does this connect with Raimundo and Kimiko?" Omi asked. But then his black eyes widened, remembering something his master had said.

"We've unintentionally pushed Raimundo further away from us," he whispered. "What better chance than now for someone to prey on Raimundo's jumbled emotions?"

Master Fung nodded. "It seems the only logical conclusion. I believe Kimiko must have discovered something similar to what we have, and it seems she has set off alone to complete whatever mission she has assigned herself." He looked at Omi and Clay. "It's the only reason I can draw for her sudden absence."

"But why would she do so by herself? It's dangerous and stupid!" Clay exploded. "She should have told us. We would have helped readily enough!"

Master Fung held up a hand, silencing the earth dragon. "Kimiko was the only one who knew about Raimundo's condition," he told him. "And your fellow wind warrior hadn't wanted anyone else to find out just yet. Kimiko is honorable. She wouldn't betray his trust like that. Furthermore, Kimiko isn't a fool. She wouldn't have done anything blatantly "stupid" as you phrased it." He paused for a moment, pursing his lips. "She must have believed it was a task that she could complete by herself. But I suppose that like me, she had underestimated her chances. If Chase is behind this as I fear, perhaps he has ultimately caught up to her."

Clay's eyes grew suddenly dark. "Then why the hell are we still sitting here?" He demanded, standing up. "I say it's time to pay that no good snake a 'pleasant' evening visit."

Master Fung's eyes widened, and stood up hastily as well. "But not yet," he interrupted Clay. "It simply wouldn't be wise."

Clay felt his mouth go slack. "Wouldn't be wise? What on earth are you talking about?"

Master Fung sighed, understanding his impatience. "The thing you have to understand Clay, is that we only have speculation. And I'm telling you right now that it's foolish to barge in upon Chase without any facts. Especially if he isn't behind this as we all believe."

"But why the hell wouldn't he be?" Clay felt himself yelling. "Everything makes sense as we've discussed it!"

"Yes, I agree with Clay. It certainly seems as though he is the culprit," Omi concurred.

Master Fung eyed Clay first, then turned his gaze to Omi. "I agree as well," he said finally. "My entire being is telling me this. However… it is never wise to jump to conclusions. I'm sure that that is a lesson that we have all learned in the past."

"Bu then how do we know for sure?" Clay argued, irate at the situation. He was at the end of his rope, and wanted to do something to help. Like Omi, he felt the need to do something. But that 'something' was not materializing.

For a moment there was silence as Master Fung contemplated their options. An idea was slowly formulating, and he thought hard about the possibilities. And then suddenly, it was there. A plan that was clear as day.

"Dojo," he suddenly said, motioning for the dragon.

The dragon had been silent, for he had nothing to say about the subject. But when Master Fung suddenly called him, he immediately slithered up.

"Could you make a quick stop at the temple vault and check some things for me? I have a tentative idea that may prove to be helpful."

Dojo nodded. "Definitely, Master Fung." He slipped onto his master's shoulder. "What is it you need?"

* * *

Clay stared out the window, the full moon glaring down upon him. And suddenly he hated it as he had never hated anything before.

Ten minutes had gone by without a word from Master Fung, and Clay couldn't stop his impatience from overtaking his mind. Strange how he was usually the one who was calm, yet was boiling with irritation to simply act at in this situation. He had tried to piece something together; a smart plan that would work. But he had nothing to show for his efforts, except an exhausted mind that was filled with fury.

Omi, on the other hand, was quite the opposite of Clay.

While Clay had been barging around, muttering angrily at the situation, Omi had simply sat there, quiet and despondent. His eyes seemed empty, as though all emotion had left him. Like Clay, he didn't know what to do, but it left him dejected instead of angry.

"Master Fung, surely you must have a plan," Clay tried again.

He was expecting another silence, the only answer he seemed to be receiving. But to his shock, this time was different as his effort was rewarded. His master opened his mouth, seemingly deciding to speak.

But then Dojo slithered in instead, the door shutting loudly behind him.

"Don't wait for the answer," he grinned. "I believe _this_ is was he was about to say."

He held up his hand, a pair of glasses in his palm. But they weren't normal glasses, Clay realized. They were shen gong wu!

His eyes suddenly lit up as the truth dawned upon him, and for the first time that night, he let a grin upon his face.

Taking the wu from Dojo's hand, he lifted the glasses to his face.

"Eye of Horus!" he shouted, and the shen gong wu glowed.

* * *

Miles away, Kimiko peeked her head cautiously outside the bars. All was quiet, the crackling of the torches the only sound in the desolate prison. She subdued the fire in her hands, and took a step gingerly outside her cell. There seemed to be no one in sight, but Kimiko knew that she could hardly trust that. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes slowly, steadying her heartbeat and slowing down its rhythm. With her mind clear from distractions, she scoped out her surroundings, seeing with her instincts rather than her eyes.

After several minutes, she determined that indeed no one was about. And with that discovery came a wave of relief.

She was free now, she realized, but her elation was short-lived.

Because now that she was out, she had no idea what to do.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, mapping out a course of action. It was obvious she was in Chase's lair – mostly likely in some underground prison.

But what about Kendrick? And what about Raimundo?

She paced about anxiously, wondering at the time. She knew that it was a precious luxury, and that it could make all the difference. Somehow, she had to find Kendrick and she had to find Raimundo. And she needed to find both before the night was over. She growled to herself, because therein came the problem. How much time left before dawn? How much time left before they transform again? Time, she thought darkly. It all came down to time.

Running a hand through her hair, she forced herself to stay calm. As long as she was frustrated, she wouldn't get anything done. She closed her eyes again, slowing down her heart. And once she was breathing evenly, she thought the situation through.

Kendrick had been unconscious when Kimiko had lost to Chase. He would be here with her, she realized. Most likely in one of the same pens she had previously been trapped in.

Unless… she suddenly realized. Unless Chase had already dispatched of him…

Kimiko shook the thought away angrily. Bullshit, she told herself.

Still, she couldn't help the fear from working its way across her body.

But he was still alive, she thought. He simply _had_ to be. And she would have felt it, Kimiko knew. She would have felt it had he been hurt.

Satisfied with her rationale, she focused anew on her dilemma.

Raimundo was not necessarily already with Chase, she decided. He could still be out in the woods. Kendrick, however, was certainly caught like her. He would be here also, she figured. A prisoner of Chase. And realizing that determined her course of action.

She would have to find Kendrick first. That would be her best bet. Mostly likely he was down here with her, and that made finding him easier. Once they were together again, they could begin the search for Raimundo. Whether he was caught or not made no difference at this point. They had to find each other first – they'd be stronger for whatever awaited them that way. Whether it was Raimundo, Chase, his warriors, whoever, Kimiko had to find Kendrick and battle so they could them together.

Turning to her right, Kimiko sped down the darkened hallway, the melted bars from her fire the only indication that she had been there.

* * *

Back at the temple, Clay lifted the glasses from his eyes. His brow furrowed in thought as Omi came over.

"Well, did you see anything?" he asked of his friend. Apparently free now from his stupor, he had joined Clay at his side.

But the earth dragon remained silent, unsure of what to say. Clay glanced at Omi uncertainly, trying to phrase his sentence.

"It was hard to tell…" he began slowly, "mainly because it was dark. But it seemed to be some sort of prison, paved with gray stones and lit with torches. There were cells all about, but Kimiko didn't seem to be trapped. She was running down a hallway in that place, which meant she had to free. I could tell this by how fast everything was passing me by…"

Omi took the wu for himself and peered through the lenses. Sure enough, what Clay had described was definitely true.

Clay felt his anger bubbling, renewed by what he'd seen. Fat good that had done, he thought furiously, punching the wall before him.

Looking up, he spoke yet again.

"I don't get it guys," he said. "Where could she have been? I mean, she doesn't look like she's anywhere even _near_ Chase Young's place. Instead, she looks like she's wanderin' 'round some medieval castle prison!"

"But does _Chase_ have one of those prisons?" Omi pointed out.

Clay turned his head abruptly, starting at Omi's words. "Yes…" he echoed. "I reckon that could be true…"

But Master Fung shook his head, pursing his lips. "Simply more speculation, and we need more proof than that…"

Clay felt his anger boiling and threatening to spill out. He couldn't contain it any longer, and he felt himself explode.

"Look, Master Fung. I don't mean ya any disrespect, but we're wasting some precious time here, and you know as well as we do. We need to be doing something, anything to help Raimundo and Kimiko. Yet here we are, debating in circles an' sitting like a bunch o' ducks. My instincts are screaming Chase right now and I'm not about to doubt them. Especially because doing so earlier was what led me to lose my eye on Raimundo."

Clay glared at Master Fung, as thought daring him to respond, and Master Fung looked down, his cobalt eyes tired.

"I understand," he whispered. "I understand perfectly. My instincts point to Chase as well, and I want to leave too. But Chase Young is a dangerous adversary, and I can't lose more of you than I already have. I don't want any harm to befall you should our hunches be wrong. I have misjudged enormously yesterday, I wish not to misjudge again. I have already failed Raimundo and Kimiko. I won't take chance with you and Omi.

"I just…" Master Fung stopped. "I'm just so torn…"

For a moment, there was silence, but then Clay suddenly smiled. "What could happen to us?" he asked with a grin. "We've saved the world three times already, haven't we?"

Master Fung looked at his student, and couldn't help the chuckle from escaping his lips. "Well, I suppose so…" he admitted to Clay.

But then Omi suddenly gasped, and both heads swiveled in that direction.

"What? What is it?" Dojo demanded, immediately slithering over.

Omi stood a few feet away, the glasses back upon his face. "I see a fountain…" he whispered. "Jungle cats and a crow." A wave of ebony black hair entered the picture, and yellow, glowing irises.

Omi took a shuddering breath.

"I see Chase…" he said softly.

At that, Clay pushed his way through, making his way over to Omi.

"Who's eyes are you looking through?" he demanded sharply, glancing worriedly at Master Fung.

Omi took the glasses off, his eyes bright with worry.

"Raimundo's," he whispered, and the room fell into silence.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

Just so no one asks, Raimundo probably won't be focused on for a while. Why? Because he's had his spotlight and I need to set up the scene for the final battle. That means focusing on Kimiko, Kendrick, Omi, and Clay. And besides, you'll be seeing a LOT of him once the climax rolls around. ;D

Oh, and before I leave, a special shout-out to _xXDemonic-AngelicXx_. :D Why? For getting me off my ass and working on this chapter. ;D Seriously. That author's note of hers in _Xiaolin Academy?_ It did me wonders XD So give her a big thank you! I owe you big, Kitty. ;D *hugs*

Please leave a friendly review guys! Thanks!

xxFireWarriorxx


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Her hair was long, cascading luminously down her back. It fluttered in an invisible breeze, a blonde so white that it seemed nearly silver. Her eyes were blue in contrast, a hue as light as the purest spring. And though her features were young, her eyes betrayed her age and wisdom.

Kendrick stared upon her as he did 1500 years ago.

Only this time, he realized, he hated the sight.

She walked slowly towards him, and he could feel himself cringing. But no, he wouldn't run. He would stand his ground. Whatever she now wanted, he would see it to the end. After all, it couldn't get any worse, he rued silently to himself.

But when she was standing right in front of him, he still couldn't lift his eyes. And he looked stubbornly away, refusing to meet her gaze. She gently lifted a finger, raising his chin to meet hers. And Kendrick found himself looking into those eyes filled with light.

He saw himself then – as he was 1500 years ago. He looked the same, he realized – black hair… green eyes… He saw himself when he was young, happy, free. When he was still innocent, he thought, and felt his soul ache.

But then the image changed, replaced instead by Karina. And he instinctively curled back, his heart pounding with pain. She was also still the same – and as beautiful as ever, with her raven black hair and her shimmering blue eyes…

But as quick as the image came, it changed yet again. And this time, he saw himself once more – standing beneath a star-filled night. The lights glittered like jewels, but it could not outshine the moon. The full moon… he realized – a perfect, concentric circle.

And then came the howl, a bone-chilling cry filled with pain. He was watching a black wolf, dashing swiftly through the woods. Its eyes were green, but slowly turning yellow. And with each passing second it grew stronger… faster…

Kendrick jerked away, recoiling from Kisara's eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly. "What is your purpose?"

"Kendrick…" she whispered softly. "You know who I am… Is this the only emotion you will show me? Bitterness? Anger? Where is the Kendrick that I know? The Kendrick 1500 years ago? A boy filled with love, passion, happiness, joy…"

"Stop," Kendrick forced out, his voice breaking as he spoke. "You don't know anything. You don't know what you did to me."

"But I do," she replied softly, brushing his hair from his eyes. "I am a goddess, Kendrick. I know more than you ever will."

"Then why are you here?" he cried resentfully, whirling around. "To gloat? To curse me more? Do you hate me so much?"

"Kendrick…" she murmured. "Do you really think so ill of me? Do you really hate me so much? Am I really such a bane?"

For a moment, there was silence, and Kendrick looked stubbornly away. But Kisara was waiting, almost compelling him to speak.

"No," he finally answered. "But you _are_ a bitter reminder."

"Bitter?" she asked softly, and Kendrick felt his composure snap.

He jerked his head up then, his eyes bright with fury. "I killed her, Kisara! I killed Karina! I was selfish, stupid, brash, and just…" he turned his back on her, facing the darkness. "I spent years burying those memories, willing them to go away. But they haunted my mind, my actions, my thoughts." He felt tears prickling his eyes, and brushed them angrily away. "I want redemption, Kisara. Retribution, anything. I just want... I just want to be free."

Kisara stood silently, her eyes filled with understanding. She loved Kendrick as a mother would her child. He had learned his lesson. All was that left, was what he so wanted.

"Kendrick..." she finally said, willing him to turn towards her. "See this as a lesson... and learn from your mistake. I never meant you any harm. But I wanted you to learn. Seeing you that night... 1500 years ago... you were young, rash, and at the time, filled with bitterness. You let that drive your mind, take momentary control. One single wish, that changed your entire life. I could not grant your wish for love, but I saw in you a child that I cannot have. Perhaps it was also my fault, for forsaking the rules. I worked my way around them, to see you happy. But at the cost of the curse, which I was in return forced to give."

"But it was still my own choice," Kendrick replied with a sad smile. "The option was there, but I allowed my anger to blind me."

Kisara's eyes softened. "You really have learned," she said softly.

"But then why do I still feel empty? Like there's a hole in my heart?"

Kisara lifted his chin, and looked deep into his soul.

"That is for you to atone," she whispered. "In whatever way you see fit."

For a moment, his memory flickered, and a distant dream nudged his mind. An abyss... he recalled, and a single phrase that kept echoing...

"How?" he asked of her, pushing the thought away. But Kisara only shook her head, refusing to answer.

"I have given you my forgiveness, the redemption that you so sought. But now it is your turn, to gain redemption from yourself. I see that you won't rest until you've atoned for your mistakes. I have done all that I can. Now, it rests on you."

She pulled him in gently, and kissed him softy upon the forehead.

"You will find your courage."

And she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Kendrick awoke with a start, his eyes blinking against the darkness. His body still ached, he noticed, but his heart felt lighter and filled with hope. He shut his eyes momentarily, recalling the blue eyes and silvery hair. "Kisara…" he whispered, and felt a smile grace his face.

He laid and on his stomach, his head upon his paws. He would be in this form for a while longer, but he found that he didn't mind. His senses were sharper, his strength much greater. He was already almost healed, and his mind was as sharp as when he was human.

Kisara was right, he realized. His redemption wasn't done. He had gained her understanding, but he still required a personal sacrifice. Until he righted his wrongs himself, his heart would still be burdened. But what it enough? He wondered. Because it wasn't just himself. His heart still ached for Karina, for her compassion and forgiveness. If only he could gain that… and know that he was atoned.

But he couldn't, he thought bitterly. And his own forgiveness would have to do.

Turning his mind back to the present, he stared once more at the bars.

His will had been solidified, his determination now absolute. He would see this mess he made to the end, and amend it as best he can.

Staring out before him, he felt his soul suddenly fill with hope.

No longer would he dwell in the past; no longer would he wallow in pity. He had learned his lesson, and it was time to move forward. His greatest battle had yet to come; he could feel it in his blood. And he felt his courage fly to light, from the dark recesses whence it had hidden.

His thoughts went back to Kisara, to the woman who had truly loved him.

"Thank you…" he whispered. "I have found my courage."

* * *

The air sped by her as she dashed through the halls, her breaths coming out in quick gasps, her feet pounding on the floor. She paused as she came to a fork, her step slowing as she neared. Yet another fork, she thought angrily, stopping at the edge.

Kimiko had been running for what seemed like hours by now. She knew not where she was going in this labyrinth of a dungeon. And so she had simply run, going this way and that. But the result was fruitless, and she was getting wearier by the minute. She needed a new plan if she was going to escape this prison.

Peeking a cautious eye past the wall into the new hallway, she determined no presence. Feeling her heartbeat slow, she slid tiredly to the ground.

During her entire time in the dungeon, she had met no other person. She had expected many guards, but had come across none. Where were his warriors? His jungle cats? His birds? Surely he would have placed some sort of alarm system to warn him. She shook her head. Or was he truly that cocky?

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to think. There must be a better way than running blindly through these halls. Coming up with none, she gritted her teeth angrily. Damnit! She screamed in her mind. Was she truly this useless?

She pounded an angry fist into the wall, leaving a bright red crater where it smashed. She then turned furiously around, and thought for a fleeting moment that she would just blow the damn place up. But no… she knew. That would attract Chase for sure. And in her weakened position, she would only get locked up once again.

She didn't even have any shen gong wu… stupid Chase had removed them all. She was left with only her wits, and her weakened physical strength.

She glanced up at the ceiling, feeling tears of frustration welling up. She _never_ cried. But she just couldn't help it anymore.

Damnit, she cursed, wiping them angrily away. Be strong, she commanded. You're smart. You'll get out of this.

Looking around her, she scoured her surroundings for any resources. But there were none – just stone, and the torches upon the wall.

She shut her eyes, deepening her breaths. She had to find Kendrick… and then she had to escape. What could she do to ensure both ends?

Her fire… she suddenly thought, thin tendrils of thought entering her mind. What need did she have for torches? She had her own fire for light.

The thin tendrils solidified, and Kimiko felt a plan quickly forming. If she could explore all the hallways – every single one – she was bound to find Kendrick, and bound to find the exit. Now all she needed was a sign to mark her progress. She glanced at the torches, and felt her lips curl into a smile.

Lifting a hand into the air, she concentrated her thoughts on gathering the fire. It would all come to her hand, where it was extinguish into nothing. But not all the fire… just the fire in her current hallway. That way, the hallway would be dark… and she would know where she had been.

With all the fire gone, the corridor was pitch black. But Kimiko lit a flame in her own hand, and saw the room brighten up.

Looking down the fork, she still knew not where to go. But now she had a plan, and she could see her purpose through.

Turning to the right, she sped quickly out of sight, leaving nothing but blackness as the torches went steadily out.

* * *

Although Kendrick hated to admit it, he knew that he was trapped. Saying that he was otherwise, was a useless and stupid lie. He needed to stop deceiving himself – he told himself that. Because true, he had found his courage. But a lot of fat good that did if he couldn't escape.

His thoughts went back to Kimiko, to the girl who had helped him so much. He wondered how she was faring, if she was as helpless as he was. He prayed that she was not, and had managed to escape. She was resourceful, he knew that, and felt sure that she'd be fine. But then again, he was also resourceful, and a lot of good that had done him in his situation. He couldn't be sure about anything, and that simple fact worried him beyond anything.

Looking out the window for what must have been the hundredth time, he noted the moon and its position in the sky. Dawn would approach soon, perhaps in another couple of hours. What would happen after… Kendrick could only speculate.

He wondered then what it was that Chase Young truly wanted. He had been weak enough when he had lost consciousness, so why didn't Chase just kill him then? The prince clearly had no more use for him, and should have done away with him immediately. So why did he wait? Why did he lock his unconscious body up instead?

The questions had no answers, and Kendrick felt his stomach tighten. Chase never did anything impromptu. Everything had a reason. What Kendrick didn't know was just as frightening as what he did know.

But he pushed those thoughts away, focusing instead on a new plan of escape. But as soon as he turned his mind, he knew that it was useless. He had been through his options a million times, and had never once come up with a solution. Chase had thought everything through carefully, and Kendrick knew there was no escape.

It's just… to feel so helpless… so utterly useless… it was a feeling that was foreign, and one that Kendrick hated immensely. Only his practicality kept him from screaming out his rage to the world. To do so would do nothing but tire his already wounded body.

Sulking silently to himself, he laid down in the corner, and wondered if anyone even knew where he was. He wondered whether they would come for him, if they indeed knew where he was. He wished with all of his heart that they would, but knew that such a miracle was unreliable. He had learned early on to depend only upon himself. Help from others came too rarely, and was not a dependable action.

But what happened when the time came that he couldn't break away himself? What happened when it became necessary to depend on other people?

Kendrick didn't like the thought; others were not as reliable as he was. But sometimes that situation arose, just as it did in his present case. But what if the others never found him? What would happen then?

He knew the answer already. He would never escape.

But, if he's kept prisoner, then at least Chase still wants him alive. And to stay alive, he would need food, drink, anything. Perhaps when a guard comes… he would get his chance. He could knock the guard unconscious and then somehow steal his keys.

The plan was outrageous… fully impractical. But Kendrick planned anyways, needing something to do. Something…anything… to take his mind off his desperation.

And so it was that he didn't notice the gradual diminishing of the lights; the darkness that slowly began to penetrate the hallway. It was only when it was almost dark that Kendrick finally noticed something wrong. But what was causing the blackness… was something he did not comprehend.

Feeling instinctively that something was wrong, he shrank back into his cell. He couldn't explain what it was, only that something unnatural was happening.

He waited then, patiently, thinking things through. Perhaps Chase had finally decided to come down. Or perhaps he had sent a guard down in his place. The end result made no difference. Kendrick was about to get his one wish.

He was about to get his one chance at escape. And he was determined not to screw it up.

Soon, the hallway was nothing but a dim light in the dark, and Kendrick climbed cautiously and steadily to his feet. Careful not to make a sound, he made his way slowly to the entrance. This was it, he thought. It was now, or never.

But after peering outside, he found a vision unexpected. It was not Chase Young at all, but rather someone wholly different. For a moment, he thought it a guard, but the build seemed all wrong. The figure was too short, too slim… and its right hand was engulfed in fire.

For a moment, Kendrick's heart stopped, and he stared in disbelief at the figure before him.

"Kimiko?" he whispered.

"Kendrick…" Kimiko smiled.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

Well, the set-up is almost complete! Hope you're still enjoying the story because the climax begins in the next chapter. :)

Anyways, I know I probably just lost another bucket-load of readers, but for those who are still reading... I truly appreciate you all. Without your support, I never would have gotten this far. This story is for you guys; I dedicate it all to you. So I hope you've enjoyed it so far! And will continue to enjoy it as I update. :)

Lots of love, Des ❤


End file.
